Inevitable Edibles
by amUous
Summary: There are some things that you can't help but crave. For him, its Bella's blood. A/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Read and review if youd like.**_

_**I own...nothing.**_

_There are some things in life that just can't be avoided. No matter what you do to try and prevent them they happen. _

_The sun for example. _

_You can't stop the sun from coming up in the morning anymore than you can prevent it from going down. _

_Maybe that's an over-exaggeration, I'm over-exaggerating._

_There are things that are avoidable but you can't stop no matter how hard you try. Things that you can see coming, you know it will happen. You hope it doesn't and you put your faith on a person knowing they are the ones that can stop it. _

_That doesn't do you much good when what's going to happen is caused by them._

_Then again, that's why your faith is on that person, because they can prevent it. _

_So far, he's doing a pretty good job. His thirst hasn't overwhelmed him. _

_So far, Bella's been safe._

_So far._

_But like I said there are things that can't be avoided. It only makes the situation worse when Bella smells so good to our kind. _

_He's bound to give in to the thirst, we all know this._

_I know it._

_It is going to happen and when it does, I hope he's ready for the consequences._

_I'll rip him apart limb from limb myself if it comes to that._

"Jasper, don't forget to hunt before tomorrow," Edward said in a stern voice.

He was sitting at his piano composing a song for Bella. He would record it and have it playing the next day when she walked into the house for her birthday party.

Jasper watched the pencil in Edward's hand as it moved furiously across the paper.

How could something written that fast mean anything?

Edward growled at Jasper and he wrote the music faster.

"Did you hear me? I don't want any chance of you attacking Bella tomorrow."

Jasper nodded and sighed, he could feel the fire burning in his throat.

The thirst that flowed through him was growing and soon enough he would give in. Jasper only hoped the family was around when he snapped, he didn't want Bella hurt.

"That's exactly what I want to prevent," Edward said through clenched teeth, "Go hunt!"

"You don't have to talk to him like that."

Jasper's eyes moved to Alice's small figure as she walked down the stairs. He watched her feet with curios entertainment. Alice was very graceful, even by vampire standards and the way she moved always mesmerized him.

Alice knew he was watching her and she moved at a human pace, taking her time as she walked to her husband. She smiled at him and leaned into him hugging him lightly.

Jasper smiled back and took note of her feelings.

_LOVE._

_Worry, anxiety, love, and guilt._

No doubt about Bella's reaction to her party the next day, that and she finally realized what Jasper figured out months ago.

Now he had to wait and see how long it took Bella.

"You will be fine Jasper. I know," Alice said tapping her temple, but she still said, "Let's go hunting together. We haven't done that in a while."

Jasper smiled at Alice, there was the guilt, rolling off her in waves, she glanced at Edward every few seconds. Jasper could see in her eyes that she was trying to hide her thoughts. Her eyes were becoming fogged, like a lighter version of her visions. He pushed happier emotions to her and watched her face tense as she fought the foreign feelings, before she relaxed and accepted them. Alice leaned into Jasper and sighed thanks into his shoulder.

"So how about that hunt?" Alice murmured against his shirt.

Jasper held on to Alice and breathed in her scent.

He didn't need to hunt, but Edward was glaring at him, and once again his thirst had peaked.

Jasper walked with Alice out of the house.

He felt his thirst diminish the further he got and he relaxed.

Alice noticed the change and she smiled at Jasper.

"You shouldn't listen to Edward. I know you have the control. He is just trying to make sure there is no chance if Bella getting hurt, he's had the whole family go hunt. He just wants to keep her safe."

There was the misplaced faith and Jasper nodded slowly. He didn't say much else during his hunt. It was all the better, Alice seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and Jasper knew he shouldn't bother her, he could feel one strong emotion coming from her.

_Love._

She _had_ realized it at last.

The problem would be in whether she admitted the feeling to Bella or not, and whether Bella was ready to accept her own.

Later, Jasper placed his kill gently down on the floor. He smelled a mountain lion near so he didn't have to worry about disposing of the body. The lion and her cubs would take care of that. He stood and Alice jumped off the tree she had been in, she danced towards him, captivating him with her lithe movements, and when she was a few feet away, she tapped her chin.

"You," Alice was in front of Jasper looking up at him with gleaming eyes, "are such a messy eater."

She stood on her tiptoes and licked a bit of blood from Jasper's lips making him purr and lean into Alice.

Jasper felt guilt again, but this time it was his own because he saw hurt flash in Alice's eyes. She was trying to act normal, but she felt like she was betraying him. He loved Alice and he didn't like seeing her sad. Maybe he should tell her he's fine with her feelings. That he's known since they met that they weren't meant for each other.

Maybe.

"Would you like to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow?"

Alice's face instantly lit up, but then she frowned.

"I already have something picked out."

Jasper chuckled, "For me I mean."

Alice smiled and nodded, she took his hand, and they raced home.

When they got closer, Jasper could tell Bella was in their house. Alice slowed and they walked into their front yard where Bella's rusty old truck sat silently. Jasper could hear Bella talking with Emmett inside, saying something about a video game.

"Do you think she'd let me buy her a proper car?" Jasper said as they walked by the old truck.

Alice's lip twitched a small smile but she shook her head, Jasper felt her tense as they heard Edward walk into the living room and Jasper knew Alice was trying to block her thoughts.

"I'll go up and change quickly so we can go shopping alright?" Jasper said.

Alice looked at him strangely then down at his clothes, which were torn and bloody. She nodded and opened the door. Jasper rushed inside and headed for his room, he took his time changing his clothes. He could hear Alice talking to Bella and Edward chastising Emmet for some reason. As Jasper walked down the stairs, he could feel the thirst increase and he had to bite his tongue.

Edward glared at him the moment he walked into the living room.

Jasper ignored him and took inventory of everyone's feelings.

Emmet was irritated, though Jasper could tell that just by how he was massacring the characters in the game he was playing.

The other emotions were stronger.

_Guilt._

Coming from two different people.

Jasper found that interesting and he glanced at Bella who was looking between him and Alice, who had walked into his arms the moment she saw him.

Bella leaned on Edward.

_Jealousy._

Again two different people and Jasper smiled, he would have to figure something out. He couldn't let things go on like this.

Edward had immersed himself in Bella's neck and was inhaling her scent.

Jasper felt the thirst jump higher and he had to fight to hold himself back.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice in a comforting hug; she leaned into him and sighed.

_Guilt._

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded and began leading him out of the living room.

Jasper heard Edward whisper something to Bella, who must have blushed, because he felt something more.

_Fire._

It burned his throat and Jasper walked into the garage quickly. He handed Alice the keys and sat silently as she started her car and drove out of the house.

He felt the fire burn and he looked in the mirror, at his golden eyes.

As Alice drove away from his house, he wished that Bella's scent wasn't so tantalizing, that it was easier to resist. Because there was only so much temptation a vampire could take before they gave in.

If he did give in there would be too many things going on to get Alice with Bella.

Or maybe it would push them together.

Jasper smiled through the day as Alice shopped for him, he had only wanted a simple outfit, but she was carrying bags of clothes now, saying something about him going through his clothes too quickly. Jasper just went along with her and was happy when they were finally going home her mood was better. There was a new light in her eyes.

Jasper looked at her and smiled, Alice deserved to be happy.

The drive home was silent and Jasper continued staring at his reflection. His eyes were still golden and he sighed as he thought about having to fight the thirst when he got home.

The good thing was Bella wasn't there.

His thirst was manageable.

Jasper looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly midnight and Alice was already taking everything out to decorate the house.

The family stood and watched Alice, Rosalie seemed disinterested, but Jasper saw her eye the decorations every few seconds.

Before Jasper knew what he had done with his time it was dark out and Bella was in their house.

Bella.

In the house.

With a vampire that was having trouble controlling his thirst.

Great.

Edward turned two cold eyes on Jasper and growled quiet enough for only him to hear.

Let the party begin.

JPOV

I know there are things that a person can't help but crave .For humans I understand it is usually chocolate. Watching Bella fuss over her chocolate cake I see that is probably true.

Of course a human craving chocolate does not compare to what a vampire feels towards blood. It is like a drug. I understand that there are humans that can't stop taking certain medications or substances. That they go through anything to get them.

Maybe that is a good comparison for what vampires feel towards blood. The difference of course is that we need the blood. We die without it…Humans usually die with their addictions.

My family and I, we don't feed off humans. We drink animal blood. The taste is different, too different to consider it a descent substitute, but it is a better alternative to hunting humans.

Not by much though. We are still killing. In actuality the animals were more innocent than most humans. Humans are the worst kind of animal this world has ever seen…Well besides us vampires, humans are terrible creatures. The world wouldn't miss the few that get taken out by my kind.

I turn my attention to the only beating heart in this room…In this house.

Edward growls at me.

No one but me is meant to hear it. Then again, everyone is too focused on Bella. Alice really went out of her way to decorate the house. It is perfect. Way over decorated for such a small celebration. Then again, my dear Alice loves Bella and would do anything to make the human happy.

The room looks good, I wish it looked like this more often. With seven birthdays to celebrate, it should look like this more often.

But it doesn't.

After tonight it might never look like this again.

It's Bella's birthday, the clumsy girl, and she is opening presents.

Humans are such fragile creatures.

A tantalizing aroma fills the air.

It's like throwing gas into the fire.

Bella cut her finger.

"Ouch," She looks at it and shrugs, "Paper cut."

A single sweet drop falls to the carpet.

It's hard to say who's feeling what in that precise moment. I have the general idea, which is shock. But I am focused on one person.

**Hunger, wanting, craving, FIRE.**

The wanting now is so strong it is hard to resist. I know this and of course he knows I know this. But does my family know what is about to happen?

Probably not.

So I attacked.

It had to be done.

While in mid stride Edward reads my thoughts.

**Fear, anger, fire, defensive.**

He pushes Bella back and growls as he pushes me away.

Thunder reverberates throughout the house.

The idiot. He's hurt Bella, she's bleeding.

I spring to my feet and try to attack again. This time they stand in my way.

Emmett holds me and I know what he's feeling.

**Anger, fear, disappointment.**

Alice is by my side and I feel her too.

**Worry, fear, anger, love.**

She has so much love. Sometimes I wonder how she keeps it all inside, how she didn't realize it sooner. It isn't healthy for her to keep it in.

Esme and Carlisle are helping Bella into the kitchen.

**Disappointment.**

From both of them.

Bella is just confused and sorry.

She's an odd human that one. A different person in her position would be screaming bloody murder and shouting monster.

I fight against Emmett as Edward follows them into the kitchen. He walks slowly, calculating. I can see it in his eyes.

**Fire.** **Thirst.**

Rosalie steps in front of me. With that mask of hers. That shell around her.

Then I notice the crack, the feeling seeping through.

**Understanding. Fear. ANGER.**

She is seething , and I see the twitch in her body, she is undoubtedly fighting her control too.

Why?

Because she knows…That, honestly, surprises me.

She and Emmett drag me out, Alice walks behind us silently she looks over her shoulder at Edward who is standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. He want's to go in.

I struggle and Rosalie shakes her head at me.

Why not, I look at her and she looks at Alice who looks torn.

While I'm pulled away Edward looks up at me.

**Fire, burning hunger. Thirst. VICTORY.**

He goes to Bella, and I can't break free. I can't get to the kitchen.

Carlisle walks towards us, wiping the blood from his hands and I fight harder.

They have left Bella alone, vulnerable.

I hear Bella's truck start up. Alice tells me Edward will be driving her home now. That I can calm down.

And she leaves, Bella has gone with Edward and they let her go.

I keep trying to break free.

I can't feel the thirst, but she is in danger.

After all there are some things we can't help but crave right? And us vampires, we need the blood. My family fights the thirst for human blood. But we need it, it keeps us alive. The world won't miss one human girl.

The hunger for her blood has only grown since we arrived here.

But my family is holding **ME** back.

While they let Edward drive her home.

While he is thinking of ways to drain her… and they let her _go_ with _**HIM**_**.**

And here my family stands, looking _down_ at me.

Thinking I'm the monster.

**So how was it? Not too bad I hope? A review would be appreciated thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi! Chapter 2! This will be continuing (Is that spelled right?) the night of Bella's birthday. So read, and hope it's ok. Give me your opinions, they are appreciated ^_^**

**I don't own twilight.**

Edward sat in his car and stared at the road. He had just left Bella in her house and her scent was all over him and his car. He was struggling with the monster inside him, he wanted so badly to go through Bella's window and drink the sweet liquid that flowed through her veins.

Images of what happened a few minutes ago floated through Edward's head.

He replayed the flow of Bella's blood over and over again, the fist small paper cut that had sent his senses into overdrive, then after he pushed her away, the gash on her arm, it gave him a high that he had forgotten about. As Edward sat, taking in Bella's scent from his surroundings the fire in his throat intensified and his vampire instincts began taking over.

He was about to drop every restraint he had built over the years when he remembered the thoughts flowing through his families head. They all pinned the attack on Jasper. Jasper was the one that attacked Bella, in their eyes anyways.

Edward's thirst slowly died down and an instinct to protect his food arose.

He knew Jasper would not let Bella be in harm's way, he would do anything to stop her from being hurt. He was probably watching Bella now.

Edward rolled his window down and allowed air from outside into his car, he caught Jasper's faint scent and held back a growl.

He would have to do something to get him away from Bella, to keep his whole family away from Bella. Then maybe he could take what was his without them suspecting a thing. Maybe even pin it on Jasper.

An idea struck Edward at that moment and he smiled. He turned on the car and sped away from Bella's house. As he drove away, he looked in the rearview mirror at himself and saw two dark orbs staring back at him. He quickly changed his route and headed to a secluded street to park his car so he could go hunt and prepare himself for a long night.

Back in the Swan residence, Bella stood at her window staring into the forest. She had felt scared while she was at the Cullen's. Something she had never felt before. She knew that Jasper would never intentionally harm her, but in the second before Edward had stopped him; she saw the most frightening expression on his face. It had frightened her beyond anything she had ever felt, beyond what she had felt when they were dealing with James.

What she saw on Jasper's face was fear, anger, and rage. His golden eyes were cold and calculating, but Bella had seen him staring at her throughout the night, always a blank expression on his face, but his eyes swirling with worry.

Bella had seen the same expression before, when Alice was killing James. It the only time she had seen the monster in Alice. Alice had explained that it was instinct for her. To protect the one she loved.

When Jasper attacked, Bella was not afraid of him. She saw his face, his eyes moving quickly in a triangle: Edward, Bella, Alice, Edward, Alice, Bella.

He was protecting the one he loved, Alice, not from physical harm, but emotional harm. The emotional harm that would come if the human was injured. Bella saw it in Jasper's face all night, in his looks towards Edward and Bella was frightened, because by the way his family had acted, he was the only one aware of what was really happening in that moment.

Besides Edward, whom Bella was now afraid of, she had seen his eyes darken, and his muscles clench during the drive to her house. She had seen him sit in his car for several minutes, glancing at the house. She knew that he was barely holding back.

A glint in one of the trees caught Bella's attention and she stepped back from her open window as it began moving closer. For a second, her heart skipped a beat, thinking Edward had come back, but a golden blur entered her window and Bella relaxed for a second, before her heart began thundering against her chest.

There was a gorgeous blonde standing before her and it was not someone Bella was sure she wanted there. Bella looked out the window to the forest, where two golden orbs were floating in the darkness, then she turned back to her guest; she was looking around the room slowly.

No doubt judging the simple human.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but a musical voice stopped her.

"I'm hiding this from Alice, and have little time to talk. So shut up and listen."

Bella nodded and jumped when Jasper was suddenly in the room too. She regretted her reaction when she saw his face contort in misery.

In an involuntary gesture she walked to him and hugged him, shocking him and Rosalie.

Though to Bella's surprise, Rosalie smiled.

"Well, that makes this easier to say then," Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "You do know why we're here right?"

Bella nodded, "Edward?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella's question.

"Yes, we need to you to make a major decision, without having Alice see it and without Edward finding out. We," She gesture between Jasper and herself, "can hide it from Alice and Edward, but you need to hide it from Alice. Once we ask you to choose, you will have to put every effort and every thought into blocking your choice from Alice."

Rosalie nodded at Jasper when she was done speaking, which Jasper took as his cue to begin talking. He said two words. Two words that made an awful feeling form in the pit of Bella's stomach.

"I know."

Bella was about to speak when a hand appeared over her mouth.

"We are blocking this from Alice. Your saying anything or thinking of saying anything will make her see it. So shut up and listen," Rosalie said and removed her hand.

Bella sighed and looked at Jasper, trying to express how sorry she was. To her surprise, he smiled.

"We need you to choose between the two," Rosalie said holding up two of Bella's possessions.

Bella looked at them seriously and shook her head at the random objects Rosalie had picked: her favorite worn out book and a newer one that she had not remembered owning. Bella wondered if Alice was watching this and what she would think if she was.

Bella was slightly amused that Rosalie had chosen books to represent Alice and Edward, but wasn't sure which was supposed to represent who. Was her old one a symbol of the love that she had felt for Edward and the new one a symbol for the love she felt for Alice? OR was it the other way?

Bella took her old book and looked at Jasper apologetically, "There really isn't a choice to be made. I know what I want," she looked at her tattered copy and at the book Jasper was now holding, "I'm sorry."

Rosalie shook her head, "It's just a book he can go buy you one you'll like."

Bella smiled when she realized she shouldn't have a apologized and that they probably knew what she would choose, they were just making sure Alice didn't know.

"Ok well Jasper?" Rosalie looked at Jasper and sighed.

Jasper nodded and asked, "I could offer to get you a new copy," he looked at Bella's tattered book, "A better one, with a hardcover. You know, shiny?"

Bella's eyes widened. Shiny as in sparkling?

Who would do it? Rosalie?

Or Jasper?

Jasper kept going, "Or maybe I could get Alice to buy it for you. I don't think it would take much convincing."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she likes to shop," Bella's smile faded and she added, "Though I don't think that she's much into the whole book thing."

Jasper shook his head and said, "Don't worry about that, she _LOVES_ spending time with you."

Bella's eyes snapped to him and she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, she does!," Rosalie snapped, " She'll go with you, now can we get home? You've forgiven Jasper and we're all a happy family. I'd like to go home now."

Bella smiled at Rosalie watched as she jumped out the window. Jasper stayed behind and smiled at Bella.

"I'll tell you when Alice will be free to do this. Take care and I'm sorry about today."

Bella nodded and smiled as she watched him jump out. When she was alone she heard her phone vibrate, it was Alice.

**I wouldn't mind shopping for a new book Bella. You come along with me all the time, I would love to help replace your book. But we'll set up the date another time. I think Edward wants to talk to the family, I'll tell you how it goes. Thank you for forgiving Jasper, and don't forget I love you. –Alice**

Bella felt her heart clench as she read the last words and she wondered if what Jasper had said was right. Did Alice really feel something for her?

Bella smiled as she answered.

**Yeah, ok :). I love you too.**

Bella sat on her bed and wondered if Alice did love her and if she would really be willing to change her.

Alice smiled as she saw Bella write her response and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she read the message on her phone. She badly wished that Bella meant those words the same way she did. Alice put her phone away as Jasper and Rosalie walked in. She smiled at them and sighed as Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

It had worried her when she saw him decide to go to Bella's house and scared her to death when she saw Rosalie with him, but she was happy to see Rosalie supporting Jasper and showing she cared about Bella. The whole situation seemed off to Alice, like if she was missing something important, she had searched Jaspers future hundreds of times and there was nothing that ever indicated he would go after Bella tonight. But her visions had been wrong, whatever she had missed played an important part in what happened but she was too preoccupied with comforting Jasper to worry about it now.

"I have something to talk to you about," Jasper whispered in Alice's ears.

Alice nodded and tried to see what it would be, but she got nothing. She was aware that the family was tense and hoped no one was feeling hostile towards Jasper.

She looked around from face to face and saw that everyone was masking their feelings. Alice was going to speak when the front door banged open and Edward stormed into the house.

Alice saw him going for Jasper and instinctively poised herself to protect him, to her surprise Emmett and Rosalie stood in front of her and blocked Edward's path.

After a few seconds he calmed down, walked away from them, and began pacing.

Alice could see he was thinking hard about something and gasped when she received a vision.

"Edward no!" she dashed in front of him with pleading eyes but cold dark ones stared back at her.

"He's left me no choice."

Edward's voice was cold, hard and weighed with authority.

Alice looked at him and shook her head.

Carlisle stepped forward and Alice walked back to Jasper as Edward told the family what was to happen.

Everyone objected to his decision, but in the end there was no choice, they would leave.

It surprised Alice that Rosalie fought the hardest to stay. She argued with Edward well into the morning before Jasper calmed her down. Alice noticed a look go between them before Rosalie finally gave in.

Edward would be the one that told Bella. Alice sighed and sobbed when she saw him walk out.

Alice raced up to her room, where Jasper was already packing everything.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Alice shook her head and said, "It's not your fault."

She looked at Jasper's sad golden eyes and something in her snapped. She replayed the previous night's events in her head and realized something.

When Bella got hurt, the whole family's eyes had darkened slightly, Edward's had turned pitch black. Alice had assumed they were black from anger, but as she stared at Jasper's eyes she realized that they had stayed the same golden color throughout the whole night. Even when Bella was hurt, even when he was in Bella's room.

Alice turned to Jasper and saw a serious look on his face.

"We need to talk."

Alice stayed quiet and sighed when she saw what he was going to say.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I never meant to. It just happened. She's just-"

"Oh shut it," Rosalie said as she dashed into the room.

Emmett walked in behind her.

"You told him?" Jasper asked Rosalie, who nodded.

Emmett smiled and flexed his muscles, "How are we going to do this?"

Alice looked between them confused. What was she missing here?

Jasper smiled, "We'll have to play along with Edward for a little while, come back when he least expects it. By the time he realizes anything, Bella will be turned and with Alice and he'll have no choice but to accept it."

Alice shook her head sadly, "No, Bella wouldn't."

"Alice, she loves you, you love her. That's all there is to it and we're going through with it."

Alice looked at Rosalie and then at Jasper who nodded.

"She loves me?"

Again Jasper nodded.

Alice smiled and jumped around, after several minutes she sighed and settled down, a serious and determined look settling on her face.

Immediately the room tensed and Alice spoke.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Well, not without our help of course."

Three pairs of golden eyes turned to the door, where Esme and Carlisle stood, smiling.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Review if you'd like ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Chapter 3, hope its ok ^_^ read and review.**

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Alice sat with Jasper on the stairs, waiting for Edward to leave. He was pacing the empty living room, his quick steps echoing through the house.

Esme walked into the living room and sighed, she looked around the house and said, "Did we really have to remove all the furniture? We could have just covered it with sheets."

Edward looked around the living room and nodded, "If she saw the furniture she would think we were coming back and we're not," He glanced at Jasper and Alice. "Ever."

Alice sighed and looked down at her feet.

Even though she and her family had a plan, she felt awful about going through with it without first informing Bella. Alice was anxious to go to the human and express everything she had been holding in for the past few months.

"Will we be able to say goodbye?" Alice said as she stood, hopeful.

If Edward said yes maybe she could somehow hint to Bella that she would be back.

Edward shook his head, "A clean break would be best."

Edward looked down at his watch and sighed, "It's time to go."

Jasper stood and pulled Alice out of the house with him, Emmett and Rosalie were in the jeep waiting to leave.

"Is it time to go?" Emmett said looking from face to face with sad eyes.

"Yes," Esme said walking out of the house, Carlisle following behind her.

Emmett sighed and nodded as he started the jeep.

They would have to go up to Alaska to fool Edward into thinking he had won, but they would deal with him when he showed up, giving Alice the opening to go to Bella.

Jasper helped Alice get into the jeep and watched as Esme and Carlisle got in their car.

Jasper smiled sadly at Alice, who began sobbing.

Edward looked over in their direction and smirked, the family blamed Jasper for having to move.

Jasper had decided to leave the family.

Jasper locked eyes with Emmett and Rosalie for a second, before heading into the forest.

Emmett drove out slowly and watched as Edward walked into the forest, heading for Bella's house. He took his cell out and called Esme, who was in front of him.

"Edward thinks we blame Jasper," Emmett looked at Alice before continuing, "Are we sure he's the one that should do this?"

"Yes," Esme answered, before hanging up.

Emmett sighed but didn't question anyone further.

* * *

_It's a bit strange that what he said affects me. I don't love him, I don't think I ever did, it has always been her. Why does it hurt then? He doesn't matter to me. What do I care if he's leaving?_

_Because he said we._

_They are all going._

_Alice is leaving too._

_Why? Didn't Jasper say she loved me? Didn't he say I'd be turned? That he would have Alice do it?_

_I'm so stupid! What in the world ever made me think that Alice would actually feel anything for me? I should have known this was all wrong the moment I saw Rosalie in my room._

_I should have known I mean nothing to them._

Bella sat on the fallen log as rain began falling around her.

She stared silently at the spot where Edward had stood a few minutes ago, although to her it seemed like an eternity had already passed since he left.

His words echoed in Bella's head, bouncing back and forth, trying to find a place to settle so she could comprehend what she had just heard, but they kept bouncing around jumbling each other into an incomprehensible mess that made Bella dizzy.

'_We're leaving.'_

We who exactly?

Bella stared as the imprint Edward had left on the wet floor began filling with water, soon enough there would be no evidence that he had stood there, just like he had said. There would be no physical evidence of his presence, but Bella knew that she would carry on with emotional turmoil that would last her entire life.

The rain came down harder around her and Bella stared on.

Hadn't it been a few hours ago that Jasper and Rosalie told her Alice loved her? Hadn't they promised to change her?

Where was Alice?

Bella looked around, half hoping for the small vampire to jump out and take her away. Declaring her undying love as the wind rushed past them.

Bella had hoped that Edward had been lying, that her family wasn't gone, but the spiky haired vampire did not show up.

Bella continued staring out into the forest for several hours. The rain soaking her clothes all the way through, to the point where her body was numb.

She knew she would have to go home eventually, but by the time she realized that, it was dark and she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

Bella sighed as she took in her surroundings. She knew the woods well but there was no way she would get out of here without getting hopelessly lost.

There was a pressure on her chest that she didn't remember being there. Her heart twisted itself into knots and she sighed.

If Alice had really left there was not much to look forward to, life itself had no meaning if the jubilant pixie-ish vampire was not around.

Bella laughed at how naïve she had been to believe that a beautiful creature like Alice would feel anything for her.

Bella shook her head as she realized it had began raining again and the temperature had dropped.

She wanted to try and head home, but she knew if she moved she would just end up going deeper into the forest and it would make it harder for Charlie to find her.

Bella sighed, "Stupid vampire couldn't even think of taking me home."

Bella sighed as she replayed the moment Edward broke up with her and said he and his family would leave.

It annoyed her how cold he was about it, his dark eyes had bothered her so much.

There was a snap of twigs behind her and Bella felt relief flood through her body, thinking Charlie had arrived.

_No one's been calling your name though._

Bella stopped breathing and her heartbeat became all too noticeable to her.

A flashback of Edward's dark eyes during the breakup came into Bella's mind. Then an image of when Jasper had "attacked" her. Edward's eyes had been pitch black.

Bella laughed at that moment and wondered if Alice realized what Edward had planned.

There was another snap of branches and Bella turned to face the vampire.

An unexpected wave of calm swept through Bella's body and she sighed.

She was ready for whatever was coming.

Nothing else mattered now.

* * *

**Hm...im not sure about the chapter, but tell me what you think. **

**I think the next chapter will be in Jasper's POV. That's what I'm trying to do...**

**Anyways, review please and thank you/**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was hard to write...**

**Keeping that in mind, read it, and I hope it is ok.**

**Um...i don't own twilight...**

* * *

There was an eerie silence in the forest as Jasper walked silently through the tall trees. It seemed any creature that was near was holding its breath until he passed.

Jasper moved through the forest at the highest speed he could, making random turns and decisions so that Alice would have no visions of him, and Edward would remain in the dark about their plans.

He slowed down after the sun had gone down and sighed, he was supposed to wait until someone called him, telling him Edward had joined them, but something felt off. He looked around, knowing that he was miles away from Forks, far enough that he shouldn't come across anyone, but something was causing his senses to act up.

Although he wasn't supposed to go back to Bella for at least a week, Jasper took off towards Forks.

The reason he was supposed to wait a week was so that the local authorities wouldn't blame Bella's disappearance on the Cullens, they would just think she ran away because she was heartbroken or something.

Jasper changed routes halfway to Forks, keeping his mind on anything but his goal.

Edward had to have joined the family by now and there was no way Jasper wanted to alert him to what was happening.

Alice would surely try her hardest to keep her thoughts away from Bella, but it was hard for her to avoid her visions and Jasper didn't want to make her slip around Edward.

As he crossed into Forks Jasper realized that something felt incredibly wrong.

At Bella's house all the lights were on, Jasper wondered why anyone would be awake at such a late hour, that's when he saw the group of humans grouped together at the edge of the forest.

Charlie was at the center of the group, talking with several other officers, his voice was calm, steady, and full of authority, but Jasper felt the fear and worry radiating off of him.

Jasper was about to retreat back into the forest when a girl at Bella's door began walking towards him.

From how she looked Jasper realized that she was from the reservation.

"I thought your family had left."

Jasper silently waiting for the girl to continue, but she just stared at him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked nodding his head over to where Chief Swan was standing.

The girl kept her eyes on Jasper when she answered.

"Bella's missing," She paused and watched Jasper for a reaction, "Charlie is blaming her disappearance on your family leaving and they are going sending out a search team into the surrounding forest in case she wandered out there and got lost."

Jasper nodded and stared at the girl, "May I ask your name?"

The girl's hand twitched and Jasper saw her form a fist, he was surprised at the sudden flare of anger he was feeling on her and he tried to send calm waves in her direction.

"Leah," she said after a long sigh.

Jasper thanked Leah and walked into the forest, disappearing before she could follow him.

Jasper searched the forest for any trace of Bella's scent and was shocked to discover how far from her house Edward had taken her. Jasper had finally caught Bella's scent, though it was hours away from her house, the search team wouldn't find her anytime soon.

Jasper shook his head at the thought of Edward being so cold as to leave Bella so far away, as he walked towards Bella he felt the usual sting in his throat, though he pushed it back, the scent made him think about Edward and his thirst for blood…

_The hunger dies down after a while, the thirst leaves ones thoughts, and it is fairly easy to control oneself around the humans. _

_They seem insignificant beings at first. _

_When we are first turned, we have strength beyond what we could have ever imagined as human, and speed, we are so much faster. _

_So when we first lay eyes on a human and we compare ourselves, they are nothing. _

_The world is full of them, and they are ours for the taking._

_They are our cattle._

_A newborn is eager to try out their newfound power, they have no restraint, though I don't really understand why._

_I have witnessed so many humans change, and it is always the same. _

_They are so easy to manipulate too…like children._

_I always felt guilty for feeding off humans, I used to think other vampires did as well, but one day, while I was feeding I stopped paying attention to the feelings of the human in my arms and focused on a pair of fellow soldiers feeding several yards away._

_They were enjoying themselves._

_They weren't feeling satisfied at abating their thirst, they just wanted the blood, they wanted to see the human in pain._

_I paid more attention to those around me after that day. Every day I focused on a different vampire, from newborn to some of the more matured vampires, they were all the same. _

_I stopped feeding as often then, I only fed when I had to. _

_It was difficult, but I have always managed my thirst fine._

_Until I joined the Cullens._

_They all had superb control over themselves, even Edward. _

_But shortly after joining the family, I accidentally crossed paths with Edward while he was feeding. _

_It took me back to the years I was surrounded by newborns. His enjoyment of the kill, he loved seeing the animal suffer below him, where the rest of the family snapped the animal's neck, he let it live until every drop of blood was gone._

_That's when it began, the family began noticing I had trouble around humans, but only because Edward was so above himself._

_He was the one that always had me on edge. _

_He has always had excellent control, no one doubts that, no one ever has doubted that, but I know what the others don't. I feel what he does when he's nears a human, instead of pushing down the hunger instead of calming himself, Edward enjoys the burn, he looks at the humans around him and feels like he's above them, better than them. _

_I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill Bella the moment he saw her. His hunger then was unbearable. _

_I'm just glad he has too much of an ego to have killed Bella with us around. He thinks if he feeds on a human the family will find him weak._

_Edward is a strange man._

An unexplainable calm feeling washed over Jasper and he snapped out of his thoughts to see Bella in Victoria's arms.

Jasper stood still, in shock as he saw Victoria drinking Bella's blood.

Bella seemed too calm, she was just standing there with her eyes closed, her heart rate wasn't even above normal.

Jasper stepped forward, and Victoria's eyes snapped up, a smile on her face as she let Bella fall on the floor.

"I thought you left."

Jasper hissed at Victoria as she stepped forward.

She laughed.

"You know, she didn't put up a fight. Didn't scream, or struggle, nothing." Victoria looked down at Bella , "It's a pity that she was already broken when I found her…I wanted to be the one to do that."

Jasper growled at Victoria as she took a step towards Bella, she stopped and smiled.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'll come back to finish her off."

Jasper watched Bella carefully.

He could hear her heart rate picking up, and he could feel the pain that was beginning to radiate through her body, but Bella was laying still. There was no screaming or jerking, nothing that would indicate the transformation into a vampire had started.

Just what Jasper felt.

Victoria stepped forward slowly, while Jasper was distracted, and lunged at him.

Jasper managed to dodge her attack and he went to Bella.

"Bella," He said gently.

He saw Bella's eyes move to meet his, and saw a flash of recognition in them.

Victoria grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

"I'm debating whether or not to let you fix her for me…then I could just tear her down all over again. Won't that be fun?"

"Jasper?" Bella said in a quiet voice.

Jasper looked at her and saw panic begin to set in.

"Alice is coming back." He choked out, "Don't worry."

Victoria tossed him into some trees, and through the snapping of branches and the wind rushing past him, Jasper heard the first of many screams of pain that would come from Bella's change.

He stood quickly, trying to get to Bella, but Victoria was already rushing him.

Jasper braced himself for the attack, but before he was hit, a large blur collided with a screaming Victoria.

* * *

**Um...so there is that chapter...**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**How are you?**

_**Here is chapter five...we find out what Edward's doing, and what the Cullen's are up to. More or less anyways.**_

_**Hope it's good, review and tell me what you think. ^_^**_

* * *

It's been so long.

_Too long._

_Why did I ever stop feeding on humans?_

_Why, did I listen to Carlisle?_

_What is he to me?_

_My father?_

_No._

_He's the reason I am what I am. He's the one that changed me, the one that damned me._

_I was a fool for listening to his words, for thinking what he said was true._

_That I could be happy, that I would find love, a mate._

_He said he'd take care of me and would give me everything I wanted._

_What about the blood?_

_What about feeding me what I most desired._

_HE went off every day, to work, to help the humans._

_Healing them._

_I had thought, once, that he was holding out on me._

_That he forced me to feed on animals only so he could go to the hospital and feed of his precious humans._

_I was wrong._

_He really did just go to heal them, to fix them._

_What was the fun in that?_

_To break them, that is fun, to watch them squirm and suffer._

_I would have respected him more if I had been right, if he fed off them._

_But no. Carlisle is a saint isn't he?_

_The whole damn family is full of saints._

_Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, even Jasper, though the family doesn't think that._

_No, they think he finally snapped, that he has given in to the monster he has been hiding for so long._

_Sure he has trouble with his thirst, but no more than the rest of us._

_Except that he feels our thirst and well, the poor guy, he suffers._

_He deserves it though, it serves him right for invading our feelings._

_It doesn't matter anymore, he is gone and won't pose a threat to me anymore._

_My family is safe._

_Ha! _

_Family._

_I can't call them that anymore can I?_

_Why did I ever call them that?_

_Family, my family is dead._

_My mother._

_Mother, I had forgotten of her._

_Esme clouded my memories of her._

_Esme and her love for her family._

_They are not my family, I don't care for their well being._

_I am with them because Carlisle turned them._

_Well except for Alice and Jasper,but he chose to take them in._

_From the moment they entered my life I knew they would bring me trouble._

_Before, I could have fantasized of drinking a human dry, I could consider moving away for a year or two and feeding on someone without worrying about Carlisle knowing, but with Alice around that was out of the question._

_The first time I had thought of sneaking away to feed on a human, Alice had come out and told the family I shouldn't leave, that I would slip and feed on someone._

_That girl ruined my routine, but at least the family was oblivious to the fact that I would have fed on the human by choice._

_I have no connection to them, I can read their thoughts and I don't understand them._

_They pass themselves of as humans, why?_

_We are better, we are stronger, they are our food, and Carlisle has us living with them…walking around amongst them._

_I'm tired of that._

_Tired of being tempted with their blood and not being able to take what is rightfully mine._

Edward looked down at the girl in his arms.

She was good looking, light skin, dark brown hair, perfect lips.

What he had liked most about her had been her eyes.

They had been a vibrant blue, shining with life.

Edward laughed to himself as he remembered the shock on her face when he showed up.

Lust had quickly clouded the shock.

Then fear.

Edward ran his tongue over his teeth, looking for a trace of blood he might have missed.

He was satisfied to get a small taste and he looked down at the girl's now vacant expression.

Her mouth hung open, and her facial muscles were frozen in the shock and pain of being fed on.

Her once striking blue eyes were now dull,empty, clouded over with death.

Edward closed them and laid the girl down on the floor, watching her as he remembered the taste of her blood running down his throat.

It had been good.

Better than good, but it had not been Bella's.

The thought of Bella's blood rekindled the fire in Edward's throat and he licked his lips in anticipation of his meal.

He wished he could have held back his thirst long enough to make Bella's blood the first he had in decades.

But he had been with the Cullen's for so long.

He had followed their rules, he'd been good for so long, that he felt he felt he deserved a descent meal.

A tasteful meal.

He'd gotten that with this girl, she tasted very good.

There was a steady heartbeat in the next room that was calling for his attention and Edward walked over to the man he had knocked out.

It wouldn't be nearly as much fun to drink from him while he was unconscious, but food was food.

Sweet liquid ran down Edward's throat and he moaned as he imagined it being Bella's.

_Bella._

Edward replayed the broken look on her face when he told her he was leaving.

It had surprised him, however, that she didn't argue.

She didn't try to hold him back.

No, she had stood there, staring at him.

However, as he was leaving, he thought he had heard her speak.

"_Alice."_

It had surprised him.

Caught him of guard…made him feel jealous.

For a moment.

Because the girl meant nothing to him.

What did he care if she had called out for Alice instead of him?

What did it matter?

They were close, Bella and Alice.

They had a strange bond, like they couldn't live without each other.

It was pathetic.

For a vampire to become that attached to an insignificant human.

Edward thought of Bella, of the times they had spent together.

She was a strange human. Never throwing herself at him in public, never showing him any attention when there were other people around.

When they were alone had always been a different story.

She flung herself at him then.

Kissing him desperately, wanting something he couldn't give.

Edward drummed his fingers on the soft surface besides him.

Bella had always seemed to want more from him, something more than what he had.

She wanted something else.

For some reason his thought's then drifted to Alice and her broken look when they had left, she had wanted to say goodbye.

Her thoughts, what had her thoughts been?

Edward felt like he was missing something, something important.

Images from his entire time with Bella flashed before his eyes, the time she had spent with him, when they were with his family. Those days Bella usually went with Alice, Bella was always eager to be with Alice, always so happy around her.

Edward began growling as he fought to remember the thoughts that had been running through Alice as they left, in the past few hours.

A sick wet sound snapped him out of his thoughts and Edward lucked down to see what he had been drumming his fingers on.

The man's head had been pummeled beyond recognition.

Edward laughed at the sight.

His amusement was short lived as he finally remembered a snippet of Alice's thoughts.

They had been blank.

That was why he couldn't remember them.

Edward thought back to his ride to the Denali's.

It had been quiet.

He had been engrossed in his own thoughts, in hiding his plans from Alice to realize that he couldn't hear anything coming from anyone.

From the moment he had caught up to them, to the moment they had arrived at the Denali's, there had been nothing.

Edward growled his family was hiding something from him.

He punched his fist on the ground, only to hear a sick thud.

Edward looked at the mess he had made and laughed.

There was a small click towards the front of the house, and a voice floated to his ears.

"Honey I'm back. Dinner will we ready shortly ok?"

Edward licked his lips as he moved toward the woman.

Dinner _would_ be ready shortly.

* * *

"Alice, calm down."

Rosalie looked up from her magazine as Emmett tried to hold Alice down.

Alice had been on edge since they left Forks, and now that they were finally with the Denali's it was worse.

"Jasper hasn't called," Alice said looking at her family.

Carlisle shook his head and Esme looked at her with sad eyes.

"Alice, he knows Edward will be with us, he wont risk calling until it's time. Remember, he said he would send a message as soon as he was going to change her, and you know that isn't supposed to be until next week. You have to be patient Alice," Emmett said as he held on to Alice in a strong hug.

Alice didn't relax.

"Something is wrong though, he keeps changing his mind about where to go, I keep seein him in France, in Australia, I can't see what he is doing now."

Alice's voice shook and she began sobbing.

Emmett looked at her and sighed he didn't knoow how to comfort her, he didn't have any jokes to crack, he was just as worried as Alice and was having trouble keeping himself together.

He looked over at Rosalie and asked for her help silently.

Rosalie stood up and slowly took Alice from Emmett's arms.

"You're forgetting Jasper's history Alice. He is all about strategy and thinking ahead. He is probably making sure there is no chance of Edward figuring this out. He can't know about this, not until after Bella is turned. If he reads your ming and finds out, we might not be able to stop him from hurting her."

Alice flinched at the though of Bella hurt.

"Alice, don't worry, you'll be with her in a week," Rosalie smiled as she said this, "Then you'll go shopping, buying her clothes to fill the closet you two will share in our new house."

Alice smiled at that.

"She's not going to want to go shopping, she'll argue and pout and beg."

The family watched Alice's distant look and smiled as they realized she was in a vision.

"But she'll end up going, she can't say no to me. Rosalie will take her side and buy her Nikes instead of heels," Alice pouted at that, "But oh, she'll have excellent control, and we'll have so much fun."

Alice came out of her vision with a smile on her face and seh hugged Rosalie tightly.

The house was silent for several minutes, the Denali's were out and the Cullen's were still thinking about Alice's vision when Emmett broke the silence.

"Let's go get everything set up for the house then!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Emmett looked at them and pouted, "Come on! We have a week to kill, and we'll need a distraction if Edward comes home."

Carlisle nodded and Esme dashed out to get some plans drawn up.

Emmett smiled in anticipation of having something to do.

"Just a week little pixie, just a week. We can do that. Definately can do that," Emmett said.

Alice just smiled and nodded.

* * *

**There, nothing really big, just so you know what they were up to.**

**Next chapter will be back to Bella, Jasper, Victoria and that blur that crashed into her.**

**This is coming out different than what I had planned out, I just hope it's coming out ok.**

**Review if you'd like ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again^_^**

**Well read it, hope you like it.**

**I now present you with the blur from chapter 4 ^_^.**

_Bella's gone missing._

_Well isn't that just great._

_She'll have all of Forks out looking for her, and of course since Charlie knows Billy, and Billy knows my dad, now the pack is involved._

_They probably would have gotten involved anyways, seeing as this involves the Cullens. _

_Vampires._

_Who would have thought they actually existed, that bloodsucking leeches actually roamed the friking world hunting humans and feeding on them._

_I didn't believe it. _

_Not one bit._

_All those stories that Billy told around the campfire, the so called legends of our people. They were always just stories for me._

_Interesting ones yes. _

_But still just stories._

_Then __**they**__ moved here._

_I was the first to see them._

_I had been walking around the forest all day, exploring like I had always done._

_No place was off-limits back then._

_Yes, it was strange for me to be that far out of La Push, but I liked to walk, I liked nature, and I would spend days at a time alone in the woods. Hunting, hiking, camping._

_I had come across the house several times._

_I considered it my own little hiding place._

_I would go there whenever I needed to be alone._

_Or if I got caught in a bad storm, I'd just wait it out in the house._

_Ok, so breaking and entering, not something I should be admitting to, but the house had been deserted for decades, I thought no one would ever buy it seeing as it was a damn mansion. Either way, I never went upstairs. I didn't want to actually do anything in the house, just relax, meditate, and get away from bad storms._

_On the particular day I met them, I was on my way back home after a weeklong camping trip through the woods. I was going to stop by the house to rest for the night, the clouds overhead seemed threateningly dark and I could tell there would be a strong storm by nightfall._

_I never minded traveling through the rain during daytime, it was at night that I tried to avoid it , mostly because if I didn't pitch my tent in the right place, I would wake up to it being flooded._

_The day I saw them I had been shocked at the beauty of them._

_They were damn near perfect, I was so captivated by the beauty of them that I didn't realize one was sneaking behind me._

_The big one, his name as I recall it was Emmett, scared the shit out of me._

_Jumped out and said 'BOO'. I jumped like a foot in the air and there he was saying he didn't think that would actually work, laughing his ass off._

_I got so dam pissed I punched him._

_Broke my hand on his face, but I saw him wince, so I know it hurt him a little._

_The thing was, there was a treaty I wasn't aware of. The Cullens filled me in._

_Well Carlisle and Esme filled me in._

_The kids, I never saw them again._

_I think they had been sent away from the house, whether for my protection or theirs I didn't know._

_I do know that that the only ones that knew I had been there were the parents and Emmett, they promised the rest wouldn't be told I had been there._

_The good doctor wanted to help me with my broken hand._

_To his surprise it had started healing already._

_He voiced his surprise._

_Saying he didn't think the change would start so soon, he had figured he had a few months, a year or two at the most before anyone in the La Push began phasing._

_Phasing, that was painful._

_They helped me through it though._

_Surprisingly enough, the people that were supposed to be my enemies helped me, though I am sure the good doctor was curious as to why I phased so fast. He said last time it had taken days, or weeks for the change to take place._

_He ended up with a theory as to the fact that I had direct contact with them, and had felt threatened by Emmett and it had caused a dormant gene to activate quickly._

_It had all been too much, I had kept it to myself._

_I thought if anyone else phased, like the doctor said, I would come out and tell them about myself, about my experience._

_But I waited, and no one phased._

_I knew who to look for too, the descendants of the shape shifters in the legends, but again no one showed any sign of change._

_I was the only one for so long._

_Then, curse my luck, the first one to phase was Sam._

_I kept away after that._

_His change was nothing like mine._

_The guy grew in size, bulged out muscles and his temper. The guy would get pissed for the stupidest reasons. I stayed away from him and the ones that followed after him._

_Right now his little pack consists of three others, all of them temperamental idiots._

_They can't control themselves._

_I have a bit of trouble hiding from them, but still roam around Forks, all of Forks._

_I know there is a treaty, but I kind of formed a bit of a friendship with the good doctor's wife._

_Esme._

_She says the family didn't know of it, and that she hated lying to them, but that she really liked having me around. _

_I didn't exactly mind being around._

_The woman can cook._

_The thing is, they moved away._

_Just up and left._

_The reason behind it?_

_Edward._

_I think he's the one with funky hair._

_Esme told me about all her children, Edward was the one she worried about the most, she said he had a different way of viewing their life._

_She told me about some of his views._

_I wouldn't call them different, twisted and warped would be more appropriate._

_The thing is, he fell for Bella, who sort of fell for him._

_It made Esme ask me to keep an eye out for them whenever I could._

_She was taking advantage of the fact that I didn't smell like anything to them, like I wasn't there._

_It's how I got away with seeing her, cool right?_

_Well, I kept an eye on Edward and Bella._

_I quickly realized he was out for her blood, I informed Esme, and well, she wasn't surprised._

_But she had faith in Edward and let the relationship continue._

_Now Bella was missing, Esme was gone, and I was sure Edward had something to do with this._

Leah's attention was drawn to the edge of the forest as she heard the sound of clothes moving against each other.

She waited to see if it might be Bella and was slightly surprised to see the blonde boy from Esme's family. He was looking in the direction of Charlie and the search team.

Leah walked out of Bella's house and towards the boy, who had realized he had been caught and seemed slightly apprehensive about staying.

" I thought your family had left," Leah asked.

She had seen the house for herself. It was emptier than the day she first came across it.

The boy stood silent, as if waiting for her to say more but Leah continued to watch him, waiting for him to answer.

" What happened?" He asked and nodded his head over to Charlie.

"Bella's missing," Leah paused to watch for a reaction, there was none. "Charlie is blaming her disappearance on your family leaving and they are going to send out a search team into the surrounding forest in case she wandered out there and got lost."

The boy merely nodded.

Leah was getting annoyed at his lack of emotion.

"May I ask your name?"

Leah's anger flared.

He was asking her name? When Bella was missing in the forest?

She felt a foreign wave of calm wash through her and then she realized who this was.

Jasper.

"Leah," she said after a long sigh.

Esme had told her about him.

He was a new addition to their family, he seemed to have problems managing his thirst, but to her it seemed like something else bothered him. Esme just never pushed the subject with him.

He walked into the woods and Leah watched him leave.

He would have a better chance at finding Bella than the search team, even if Sam was going to be helping.

"What are you staring at?"

Speak of the devil.

Leah smirked and turned to Sam, "Nothing. Are you going with them?"

Leah looked over Sam's shoulder and saw that the search team had spread out and were already in the forest.

"Yes, in a few minutes," Sam glared at Leah, "How have you been feeling lately Leah?"

Leah was surprised by his question and turned to him only to see he was raking his eyes over her body.

"Fine why?" Leah said through gritted teeth.

She didn't have the same anger management problems Sam and his pack did, but she didn't like Sam. He was an ass and whenever he got near her all she wanted to do was beat the living day light out of him.

Well, maybe she had a small anger management problem.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. Never mind. I'll be going in now. Stay inside."

Leah huffed but she made her way indoors, when she was sure Sam was gone she walked out of the house and entered the forest where Jasper had disappeared.

His scent was fresh and she followed it easily in her human form, though she could tell he had been traveling at great speed when he made his way through the forest.

Instead of the lingering and spread out scent that would have been there had he been traveling slower, the scent she was following seemed sharper.

Leah figured he had a good idea of where Bella was and that it was a god distance away.

She would have to phase to catch up.

Without thinking too much she began undressing, and quickly had her clothes tied around her leg, the only useful thing she had picked up from watching Sam and his pack, she used to just leave her clothes lying around.

When that was secure on her leg she burst forward and began letting the change begin.

It was fast, almost instantaneous.

She traveled through the forest quickly.

Covering ground faster than Jasper had.

She was faster than the vampires.

She had tested it out with Esme.

She was also faster than Sam and his pack.

In a few minutes she became aware of a loud scream of pain that she instantly recognized as Bella's.

In the few seconds that she caught a glimpse of Bella, Leah realized that she was too late and that the change had begun to take place.

She also saw a red head push Jasper back, and then charge him.

Leah knew Jasper could probably take the girl on his own, but she needed him to be with Bella, so she lunged at the red head just before she collided with Jasper.

To say the bitch wasn't happy was an understatement.

She screamed her lungs out to the point that Leah thought she would go deaf.

Leah's solution ?  
She threw the lady into some boulders.

Leah looked at Jasper who was already at Bella's side, telling her something about Alice would be back in a week that everything would be fine.

Leah caught his attention and motioned for him to leave.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

He picked Bella up and disappeared.

Leah turned her attention to the red head who was just getting up.

Her clothes were torn and Leah shook her head.

There was an image she didn't need to see.

The lady growled and without a second thought Leah jumped at her, this time clamping her teeth around the leech's head.

She moved her head to the side and heard a satisfying snap.

She hadn't torn the head off, but from what she had learned from Esme, snapping the neck effectively rendered a vampire motionless for a few minutes.

Leah took her time dismembering the leech, watching the pain in her eyes as she tore of her body.

Leah returned to her human form and started a fire.

With the red head ready to be disposed of she returned to where she had last seen Bella.

There was a lot of blood, enough to think she was dead.

Leah sighed as she realized she would have to help fake Bella's death.

She phased again and put claw marks on the surrounding trees.

She grabbed the leech's torso and dragged it to make it seem and animal had dragged Bella.

She sighed as she saw her finished work.

It was very believable, with one last look she went and disposed of the leech's body, waiting until the fire died down to go and look for Jasper.

Just as she was about to leave she realized the sun had come up, and that she had began to hear the faint sound of footsteps.

The humans were at least an hour away from here.

Leah thought back to the fact that Sam would be in the woods.

She let out an earsplitting growl, and sprinted away from the scene of the crime as she heard padded steps running her way.

Sam would undoubtedly come across the scene, but there would be no way of him knowing she had been there.

That's what Leah hoped.

Until now there hadn't been any indication that the wolves could catch her scent, and she hoped it stayed that way.

She caught Jasper's scent and followed it , surprisingly enough, back to his house.

**Well?**

**How was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Be honest. ^_^**

**I hadn't planned that little background for Leah. I was writing and it came out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! **

**New chapter ^_^. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how good it is.**

_

* * *

_

_It's a bit of a surprise that he'd take Bella back to his house. _

_Isn't that the first place the pack will look?_

_Yes, Sam would see the scene I had set up for him, but he would smell the two vampires too, he would undoubtedly chase after the scent and end up here._

_The Cullen's house._

Leah huffed as she padded towards the front door.

Jasper's scent was strong, but Bella's was stronger, she had still been bleeding when she entered the house.

Leah looked down at a small pool of blood by the door, Jasper had hesitated before entering the house, why?

She pushed the door open with her head and walked inside slowly, she wanted to phase back to her human body, but she wasn't sure if there would be danger for her when she entered.

The house itself was quiet, too quiet.

Leah laughed at herself as the thought crossed her mind, that was the kind of line people used when something was about to happen. She turned over her shoulder with a bit of apprehension, half expecting someone to be there holding a knife up, ready to stab her.

There was no one and Leah shook her head, she had watched too many scary movies growing up, besides how was a person with a knife supposed to hurt _her_?

She was a giant wolf.

Leah huffed as she turned around to go up the stairs, and jumped when she saw Jasper standing in front of her with his face and clothes soaked in blood.

The hairs on her back stood on end at the sight.

_He's killed Bella! _

Without hesitation Leah jumped Jasper and pinned him to the floor, prepared to tear him apart.

To her surprise he didn't move, it seemed he anticipated the attack but did nothing to stop it.

She leaned down and growled, her snout nearly touching his face.

She wanted to see fear on his face, terror in his eyes before she killed him.

He stared at her, with a bit of curiosity and another thing Leah couldn't place.

After several seconds of intense glaring on her part Leah grew tired of it and phased right on top of him.

He seemed undeterred by the change and continued looking at Leah, a new shine in his eyes.

Leah lost herself in the golden pool of Jasper's eyes, and stared in amazement as they slowly started to darken.

She took it to be anger, but his lips began twitching up in a contained smile.

"What the hell is so funny?" Leah growled.

Her intention of killing him forgotten.

Jasper grinned, "You're naked."

Leah lost all her anger that second and she was off of Jasper in a flash, throwing on her clothes as fast as she could.

She looked up to see Jasper looking away from her.

"There."

Jasper looked at her and Leah still saw the same glint in his eyes, though the smile had disappeared.

'_What a shame, he has a great smile'_

Leah shook her head when she realized what she had thought and instead focused on Jasper's blood soaked clothes.

"Where's Bella?"

"Downstairs."

Jasper accompanied the response with a nod of the head towards the stairs.

It confused Leah, she hadn't known there was a downstairs, she didn't even see a way to get downstairs.

"The room is heavily padded so that even we can't hear what's going on inside," Jasper sighed, "Believe me, you don't want to hear the screams."

Leah's eyes narrowed, "So what, you guys have a room where no one would hear a screaming human?"

"Well, I know how that sounds, but that's not what the room is used for."

Leah knew then, that if vampires had blood, Jasper would be blushing.

She merely nodded at him and turned away from his intense stare. After several minutes of silence she turned back to see him still staring at her.

"Could you please change?"

Jasper looked down to his clothes.

"Ah, I apologize. I had to take down some fast food before sucking some venom out of Bella. I completely forgot I would have someone coming in. One moment."

With that he headed upstairs and came down seconds later in clean clothes.

"Why did you have to take venom out?" Leah asked confused.

She thought that it changed the humans, she didn't know it could be prevented, why would Bella be screaming then?

"Too much venom can kill a human."

"Oh," Leah said.

Well that explains that, but why hadn't he just taken all the venom out then?

As if reading her thoughts Jasper said, "She had already lost too much blood for me to take more venom out."

Leah nodded absently, she didn't know what else to do.

She had come into the house with a purpose, but now she had no idea what that had been.

She turned to Jasper who smiled.

"We should talk," he said.

Leah sighed but nodded.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"This seems like an excellent spot, I mean we've had the land forever so it will be great to finally build a house right?" Emmett looked from face to face, eager to see the same enthusiasm he had, "Come on guys cheer up!"

Everyone stared at the spot where they were planning to build the house with a stoic expression.

"Guys?" Emmett looked at everyone with a hopeless expression on his face.

"Emmett, they aren't as psyched as you to have to build a house. Personally I think it's healthy that you are ready to move on. I think the rest of the family should take a page out of your book and follow suit."

Emmett stared at Edward, and tilted his head to the side.

Edward laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Should you and I start digging the foundation while the rest of the family goes out for the supplies?' Edward said.

Emmett grinned and nodded as he flexed his muscles.

Edward turned to his family, and frowned when he couldn't get a clear read on anyone, except Alice who kept chanting Jasper and Bella's name in her head.

Rosalie pulled her away as the family went to get the materials ordered for their new home.

After being sure they were out of earshot Edward turned to Emmett who was trying to dig through the frozen dirt.

"What's with Alice?

Emmett put down a now broken shovel and sighed, he looked over the direction that the family had gone off too.

Edward read his thoughts, thinking he'd get something from him, but he didn't get much.

'_Alice, sad. Build big closet for her.'_

Edward shook his head and wondered what Rosalie saw in him.

"She hasn't been able to _see _Jasper, and she tried to look for Bella, but Chief Swan called in his friend's son, so Alice can't see Bella's future."

"What?" Edward dashed up to Emmett, face a few centimeters away. He searched Emmett's mind to see if he was lying.

Emmett was conveniently thinking about the moment Alice realized she couldn't see Bella.

Edward growled.

"Yo man, chill. I didn't do anything!"

Edward switched his attention to Emmett's face.

"Sorry, I just don't like the idea of Bella around a wolf," Edward sighed and looked away from Emmett.

That way Emmett didn't see the scowl on Edward's face, or the fact that his eyes had darkened considerably.

Having a wolf near Bella would make it harder for him to get to her.

"No worries, I'm sure the guy won't be around her too long. She still has to go to school right? Besides she doesn't like the guy much," Emmett laughed, "Who would? All the mutts reek."

Emmett's laugh dislodged some snow from some nearby trees, which only made Emmett laugh louder.

Edward growled at Emmett's childishness, but appreciated the fact that he was the only one not shielding his thoughts. He was getting good information from him.

His family would build the house, it would take approximately two weeks for it to be built and furnished. They would work as slowly as they could stand, to try to keep their minds off Bella and Jasper.

Emmett started digging with the broken shovel, Edward watched him for several minutes before he too joined him.

The dirt was frozen, so it helped that they weren't human, what didn't help was that the shovels were so fragile. After two days, they dug deep enough that the ground had softened and they were done digging.

Emmett looked at the giant hole that they had made.

"You think we could make a home theatre?"

He looked at Edward and smiled, waiting for an answer.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of the hole, he could hear the rumbling of trucks and as he searched the horizon he could make out some trucks pulling material their way.

"They're back."

Emmett appeared next to him with a grin, "Rosie looks hot driving them big rigs."

Edward looked over at Emmett, his thoughts were simple, his families weren't.

Even now at this distance Edward could begin to make out some of their thoughts.

"There is something wrong with Alice Emmett."

Without questioning him Emmett ran towards the trucks and Edward watched him go with a smirk on his face.

Emmett rushed into the nearest truck and yelled, "Where's Alice?"

Rosalie looked at him then back towards where Edward had been standing.

He was gone.

Rosalie stopped the truck and waited for the rest of the family, Emmett got out and waited silently as Alice got out of the last truck.

"Can you even see over the wheel little girl?" Emmett said as he grinned.

Alice chucked a snowball at Emmett and laughed when it hit him.

Emmett chuckled before turning a serious face to Carlisle.

"Edward was acting a bit off. Too friendly," Emmett turned to Alice, who had a glazed look on her face, "He was acting nice."

"Did you tell him I lost sight of Bella?" Alice walked towards the hole Emmett had dug and inspected the size of it.

"Yeah. Did you call the wolves?" Emmett said.

He watched as the family exchanged a look.

"What happened?" Emmet looked at Alice who's shoulder's were sagging.

"We spoke to an elder," Carlisle said as he stepped closer to Emmett, "He assured us he would have the pack deal with Edward," Esme began sobbing, "But they said Bella has disappeared, and last they heard, it was a female vampire that took her."

"That's not what was supposed to happen, I didn't want that for her, not for her," Alice began sobbing.

Emmett walked over and picked Alice up. He rocked her slowly and began whispering in her ear. Rosalie watched the pair and walked over to them, placing a hand on Alice's hair and running her fingers through it slowly.

"Did they say anything about Jasper?" Emmett whispered, knowing they would hear him.

"They said he killed Victoria, but that Bella died. They said there was too much blood for her to have survived," Carlisle sighed, "The alpha, Sam, thinks that Jasper left with the body so Charlie wouldn't have to see the remains, they asked us to give her a proper burial."

Emmett hugged Alice tighter to his body.

"But we know that she's fine right? That Bella is changing?" Emmett looked at where he dug the house, thinking of all the plans he'd had for Bella's room. "She'll be coming home right?"

"Alice?" Emmett's voice cracked as he looked from face to face.

Emmett sobbed as he began rocking Alice faster when she started shaking.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Emmett froze, looking down at Alice who looked like she was in the middle of a vision. His heart broke when he saw her face twist in pain and she grabbed at her ears.

"Make her stop screaming. Please make her stop!"

Everyone looked at Alice, Esme and Carlisle where by her side trying to talk to her.

She continued to cover her ears.

Esme took her from Emmet's arms and began humming.

"Alice, who's screaming?" Rosalie asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Emmett held on to her tightly, afraid that he would lose her if her hopes were shattered.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

Relief flooded through everyone when Alice came out of the vision. She was visibly shaken by what she had seen, but a smile slowly began appearing on her face.

"She's alive."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Edward raced through the forest, thinking only of heading to La Push.

If he had known the wolves blocked Alice's visions he wouldn't have waited so long to come after Bella.

Finally he would be able to taste her blood.

It took him two days to get to Forks.

He had stopped to hunt on the way, he didn't want to just kill Bella the moment he saw her.

He wanted to drain her slowly.

Savor the taste of her blood.

Once he crossed into Forks he sped up, not wanting to prolong the moment he tasted Bella at last.

He was half way to Bella's house when a flash in the trees made him stop.

'_I heard through the grapevine that the pack was supposed to take care of you.'_

Edward growled as he looked around for his opponent. He didn't hear anything.

'_Someone close to me told me, you read minds.'_

Edward crouched and prepared to attack the moment he saw who was challenging him.

'_Something extremely interesting, that he can't explain, is the fact that your kind can't hear my heartbeat when I'm in this form. Isn't that convenient? If I just stand very still behind you…'_

Edward tensed, hot breath hit the back of his neck making his hair stand on end.

A wet nose touched his neck and he shuddered, the creature behind him huffed and Edward flinched. He started running a second later. A large growl ripping through the forest and chilling his bones.

He thought he had escaped it, but when he paid close attention he heard the soft sounds of something moving across the forest floor.

It shocked him, it shouldn't be possible for something that big to move through the forest so silently.

Teeth snapped at the side of his head and Edward ducked away, changing the direction he was running.

He thought he had turned sharply, and was surprised to see the wolf kept up with him. He ran away from the wolf, every time he changed direction he thought he'd lost it, only to have it catch up minutes later.

It started to run after him faster, tearing at his clothes, and with a shock Edward realized the wolf was playing with him. If it had wanted to kill him it would have done so already.

He decided to make a run for the ocean, where he knew he would be faster.

He made a mad dash through the trees, and stopped when he realized he wasn't being chased anymore.

He looked through the trees, his eyes wild.

His head snapped in the direction of a loud huff.

'_I am not exactly ready to reveal myself, so I guess I'll let you go.'_

Edward sighed as he felt relief flood through him as he heard the truth of that statement.

'_I just want you to keep one thing in mind.'_

Edward tensed, the voice had darkened, it sent a shudder through his body and he felt his knees grow week.

'_Keep in mind, as they tear you apart. That I would have made it hurt a hundred times worse.'_

Edward hardly had time to realize what the voice said before three wolves jumped at him from different sides and took hold of him, tearing his arms from his body.

He screamed as one tore at his legs.

He could see the large one begin to lunge at his neck.

The only thing he kept thinking was the voice in his head, telling him he'd gotten off easy, before the black wolf tore his neck apart.

* * *

**KIlled him too fast? **

**Review ^_^ I would appreciate your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there!**

**This is chapter 8, which just so you know starts off in Bella's pov.**

**I dont have much else to say on the chapter... Except that I'm not sure I like it...**

**So read and review.**

**I own nothing! **

_

* * *

_

_The burn is like nothing I've ever felt before._

_The bite James had given me, it was like a candle's flame compared to the fire raging through my body now. _

_At first, the pain was bearable, fire in my veins._

_Yes, that seems like something anyone would be able to bear right?_

_It's not, but I had gone through it, I knew what to expect._

_When James bit me the pain was unbearable then, when Victoria bit me I knew what to expect. _

_I had prepared myself for the pain, so when it started, I didn't scream._

_It hurt, yes, but it was bearable._

_Besides, I knew she would kill me. _

_Then the pain would end._

_She was still drinking from me when she was interrupted._

_It took me a while to find out who it was, I had recognized Jasper's voice, but the pain prevented me from fully recognizing what his presence meant._

_Then he said it._

"_**Alice is coming back. Don't worry."**_

_Alice._

_Seconds after her name left his lips I began feeling the pain increase._

_It shocked me._

_This whole time I had thought the pain of changing would be like when James bit me._

_I had never thought it could get worse._

_It had._

_The pain increased, and I felt the fire spread out through my body._

_I was aware of each artery, its location, from the smallest to the main ones._

_The venom spread slowly._

_The bite had been on my neck, so predictable, then again she's a vampire so what else was I expecting._

_The bite was painful by itself, feels more like a paper cut now though, venom made its way to my arteries while she slowly drank from me._

_The arteries, which carry blood __**to**__ the body. _

_So when she dropped me, and the venom slowly spread to separate parts of my body, I could deal with it, I had felt it before._

_When the venom hit my veins, the pain seemed to intensify, just a little bit._

_I felt it make its way back up, to my heart, and for some reason I didn't want it to get to my heart. My head was telling me it wouldn't be good if the venom got to my heart._

_When it did, I knew why._

_My heart erupted in flames, at least that's what it felt like, and for the first time that night, I screamed._

_The sound had surprised me._

_I thought, 'Who's screaming? I have to do something to help her, to make the pain stop.'_

_That's when I became vaguely aware that my mouth was open, that that horrible shriek was coming from my own throat._

_I was the one in pain, and __**nothing**__ would make that pain go away._

_There was a different scream after that, like a wounded animal at first, then morphed into a crazed roar._

_In the back of my head, I knew it was Victoria, as happy as I was to hear that sound come from her lips, I didn't have time to enjoy the happiness. _

_The pain was too great._

_I muffled a second scream of my own as two cold arms picked me up gently._

_I knew it was Jasper, he was running, fast._

_He put me down on the ground, before I could think of why, his mouth was at my neck._

_The burning doubled he took blood from my body._

_I tried to scream, but his hand muffled any sound that came from my lips._

_I knew I should be afraid that he was drinking my blood, but there was surprisingly still rational thoughts running through my head._

_I remembered how long Victoria had locked her lips around my neck, she spent more time with her mouth on my neck, than sucking blood out._

"_I know it hurts, but too much venom would have just stopped your heart. I'm sorry."_

_I took his words in as the venom began attacking my heart again, the pain was less now._

"_It will get worse, right before the turn is complete. If I could, I would use my gift to minimize the pain, but I'm afraid I can't do much. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."_

_I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, and tried my best to form words without screaming._

"_Thanks," my voice cracked and I had to clench my jaw to stop myself from screaming._

_I opened my eyes, to try and see him, to ground myself, and make sure that he was here, that Alice __**would**__ be coming back. That's when I saw I was in a room._

_I was gently placed on a bed and I turned to Jasper, shocked to see his entire front covered with blood._

_I was about to attempt to ask him about it when I saw him approach me with bandages in his hands._

_Without second thought Jasper stripped me of my clothes._

_Again, I felt no alarm at his actions._

_I thought back to how I had gotten to the small clearing where Victoria bit me._

_She had thrown me around for a while then dragged me across the floor, I was probably pretty banged up._

"_Your wounds will heal by tomorrow, but I needed to wrap them so you don't lose more blood than necessary. I'll be grabbing some blood from Carlisle's office too."_

_I merely nodded._

_The pain was increasing and if I tried to talk I would just scream._

_Jasper made his way to some stairs, and I noticed a door that blended in with the wall._

_He halted before turning to me._

"_Screaming helps. I don't know why," Jasper paused, and I wondered if he was having a flashback, "but it helps. Don't hold back Bella."_

_I waited until he closed the door to suck in some air._

_A fresh wave of pain assaulted my body and I did just as Jasper told me._

_I screamed._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Everything was quiet as Bella's heart stopped.

_Am I supposed to feel anything?_

The pain from her final heartbeat was still echoing in her now still chest.

_They never told me what to expect._

Bella opened her eyes to an empty room, to see it be identical to when she was brought in.

_I thought my senses were supposed to be sharper._

Bella focused on what she was seeing and realized things did in fact look different, but she found she could control the level of clarity of what she saw.

She noticed a nearly empty bag of blood by the bed she was sitting on.

_Wasn't I supposed to be thirsty?_

Bella became aware of the dryness of her throat and without thinking moved towards the blood.

"Jasper says I should tell you not to drink that."

The female voice startled Bella and she immediately jumped back.

She pressed her back against the wall and searched for the owner of the voice, prepared to attack.

_No attacking! It's not necessary._

Bella struggled to push down the instinct to fight as her eyes moved to the now open door, where Leah stood.

_Leah? What is she doing here? _

"Don't worry, I know what's going on. I'm a wolf."

_What does she mean she knows? How can she know why would she know?_

The instinct to attack was back and Bella found she was losing control of her body as she felt her muscles tensing.

_Wait, wolf?_

"Wolf?"

Bella was shocked at the musical tone in her voice, but ignored it as Leah grinned.

"You and I," she said as she walked towards Bella, "We need to talk."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So," Emmett stared at his family, "Are we going to start building or not?"

Everyone was silent and Emmett let his shoulders sag.

The wolves had called.

Edward was dead.

He might have been a bit twisted in the head, but he was still family, and right now everyone was mourning his death.

Even Rosalie was sad, she was staring out into the snow, as if looking for something.

"Guys," Emmett regained his composure as all eyes turned to him, "It's been a week since they called. Bella has most likely gone through the change. We need to finish building the house. Jasper will be bringing her home as soon as she has descent self control. With Bella's dislike of blood when she was human, I doubt she'll take long to get here."

His attempts at getting the family moving did nothing and Emmett sighed.

He knew why everyone was down.

Part was the fact that Edward was gone.

Mostly, it was the fact that Alice sat unmoving on a stone about a mile away from them.

She had been looking for visions of Bella's change.

She had caught a small glimpse of the human screaming, then nothing.

Bella's future went black, as did Jasper's.

Alice hadn't had a vision of either of them in over a week and she feared the worst.

Everyone did.

Emmett remained faithfully optimistic and as the family went out to hunt, he began working on the house.

He eyed the plans, and what he had already accomplished.

It wasn't much.

He wasn't as dumb as he acted, but he couldn't read Esme's blueprints as easily as the rest, it took him several hours to be sure of what he had to do.

He was looking at the blueprints for Alice's and Bella's room when the sound of snow crunching caught his attention.

His family had gone out to hunt.

Alice was still sitting on the rock, so who would be approaching him?

"I think, the closet will need to be way bigger. Alice will probably have me go on a huge shopping spree now that I own nothing but the clothes on my back, and as you can see, those are barely hanging on."

Emmett smiled.

The voice was different, musical, smooth, a bit lower that what he was used to, but he would recognize it anywhere.

He turned to see a stunning Bella in torn clothes.

The booming laugh he let out made Bella cringe.

"Volume dude, I'm not used to the hyper senses yet," Bella said, but smiled at Emmett.

"I can see that little sis, if that's how you'll treat the clothes Alice buys you she'll have your head. Then again, she'd probably have some other form of payback too."

Bella smiled and sighed as she shook her head at Emmett.

Emmett noticed a change in her demeanor and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will get better from here on out Bella. I promise."

Bella sobbed into Emmett's shoulders and clawed at his back.

"Emmett, he's-"

"I know Bella."

Emmett sighed as he listened to Bella say she never wanted him gone.

He stood holding her for several hours. He was still holding her shaking body when the family got back from their hunt.

Emmett was sad Bella was so torn up about Edward's death, but the happiness of seeing his family come alive again pushed that feeling aside.

As soon as they laid eyes on Bella everyone rushed forward, Rosalie was the first to wrap her arms around Bella and murmur things in her ear.

Emmett didn't know what she had said to Bella but he was pleased to see her stop sobbing.

Esme and Carlisle came next, wrapping Bella in bone crushing hugs.

"Oh sweetie! Your alive!"

Esme fussed over Bella's bite mark as Rosalie asked about what had been going on. A confused Bella finally spoke up.

"Wait, hasn't Alice been telling you what was happening?"  
Being met with silence Bella turned to Emmett with a concerned expression.

"Emmett?"

Bella's eyes clouded over with worry as she waited for Emmett to speak.

"She hasn't seen anything for the past week, your future was black, gone to her."

Bella took a shaky step towards Emmett.

"Where is she?"

Emmett pointed to a boulder a mile away.

He could clearly see Alice sitting on it, staring into space.

"She's been in a trance for a few days now."

Bella turned in the direction Emmett pointed and began walking towards Alice.

"Alice!"

Bella yelled as she approached the small girl on the boulder, eager to get Alice to look at her.

Before she was halfway to her though something collided with her, making her yell out in surprise.

Bella rolled on the floor several times before she found herself pinned down.

She stared into the dark eyes of her attacker and growled.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

Bella's growling increased in volume.

"Do you have any idea what Jasper will do when he realizes you left the house?"

Bella stared at Leah, her growling had stopped and she sighed.

"I needed to see her Leah, I couldn't wait any longer.

Leah relaxed her hold on Bella and sighed.

"You could have told me, I would have come with you."

"It would have taken twice as long! You would have me going around cities," Bella whined.

"Because you're a newborn!"

Leah smacked Bella on the side of the head as she said this and grinned when Bella tried to bite her.

"Fine I'm sorry."

Leah leaned down and gave Bella a light kiss on the forehead.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it."

Bella smiled at Leah and was about to push the girl off when a growl made her stop.

She turned her head.

There she saw Alice, in wrinkled, torn and dirty clothes. Her hair was a mess and the circles under her eyes were the darkest Bella had ever seen them.

Bella smiled as she stood up to hug Alice, but Alice only had eyes for Leah, who hardly had time to react as Alice attacked.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**We've finally gotten Alice and Bella near eachother! It only took 7 chapters...lol.**

**Hope it was ok. I would have continued it...but I am not in the mood for fluffiness right now...I blame my x... Which is why I wont try writing chapter 9 until at least Wednesday, when I think I'll have a handle on my emotions...**

**Hey...would it be too much to ask one of you for advise on something..personal? Concerning what has me down?**

**If anyone would I would greatly appreciate it...I cant exactly talk to anyone I kno...cause they dont know about it...**

**Imma write what has me down on my profile, if youd like to help read what's in bold and well...I hope you can tell me what Im feeling is normal.**

**I feel odd asking, but if even one person says something I'd be eternally grateful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Thanks to those of you who messaged me. I felt alot better after reading what you wrote.**

**This chapter...I just wrote it. I had the general idea of the chapter, but hadnt written a draft, so this is the first draft. I think its crap.**

**It starts with Alice's pov.**

_I dont own anything.

* * *

_

_It was hard to leave her there._

_Knowing what Edward would do to her, knowing she would break because of it._

_It was hard to leave knowing that, but it was harder not being able to see what happened after he left because he was next to me reading my mind._

_Damn Edward, he had to be sitting next to me._

_I couldn't even look and see if he had the decency of taking her home._

_I should have known better though._

_I can see the fucking future for god's sake!_

_Why in the world was I talked into leaving?_

_I could have just gone to Bella, professed my feelings and ran off with her._

_Edward would have never known._

_But no… they had to make this stupid plan._

_Leave and make Edward believe he's won._

_Have Jasper change Bella a week or two after our departure._

_Make Charlie believe she ran away._

_Then have Edward see she wasn't human and that he didn't have to be tempted by her blood._

_Only problem there would have been that he would have still asked her to marry him._

_Where would that leave me?_

_Jasper said Bella loved me, but would she turn Edward down after what they had shared?_

_What they went through._

_Edward risked a lot to be with Bella._

_She knows this._

_All I ever was was her boyfriend's sister._

_So does she really love me?_

_Why would she?_

_When she has Edward._

_Edward…_

_He's gone._

_Dead._

_The wolves killed him._

_We had to tell them to do it._

_Edward, when he came back and talked to Emmett…I saw what he had decided._

_He was going to kill Bella._

_Not because his vampire side told him to do it._

_Because he wanted to._

_He wanted to kill Bella._

_Like he killed the small family._

_He truly lost his soul._

_What makes it worse is the relief I felt when I heard he was dead._

_The feeling of triumph that flowed through me._

_I felt like I had won._

_But won what?_

_I hadn't had a vision of Bella since Edward made us leave Forks._

_Then the wolves tell us she's dead._

_I believed it._

_Oh god the pain I felt the moment I heard those words._

_Then I had a vision of Jasper taking some of the venom from her body and relief flooded through me._

_I felt my knees go weak from knowing my dearest Bella was alive._

_Then I heard her screams. They were painful and tore at my heart._

_But she was alive and she would be with me soon._

_I was so happy. _

_Until her future went black again._

_That's when I lost it._

_I started searching for her future. _

_I wanted to see Bella as a vampire. I wanted to see the vision I had seen a week ago of her and I shopping. _

_But I got nothing._

_So I sat down and searched._

_I've been sitting in the same position for I don't know how long. _

_Sitting just staring at darkness, waiting for a vision of Bella to come. _

_Waiting to see my love again._

_My love._

_Why can't I see her?_

_Did the wolves find her?_

_Did they find Jasper?_

_His future is dark too._

_Jasper._

_I loved him once._

_I love him still._

_How did it come to this?_

_How could I have forgotten him so easily._

_Forgotten what I felt for him._

_Maybe I shouldn't have let this happen. _

_Maybe._

_But what's done is done._

_I'm in love with Bella._

_Bella._

_I can't see her!_

_Why?_

_I hear my family calling to me every now and then._

_They shout at me, but their voices are becoming distant._

_Like whispers._

_I fear I might be letting myself be taken over by this darkness._

_I'm diving to deep into the future, and I don't know if I can come back out of this._

_The voices are back now._

_My family is happy._

_But they're not talking to me._

_What's this new scent?_

_So familiar._

"_Alice!"_

_Bella!_

I snapped out of the darkness that engulfed me instantly.

That was Bella's voice.

My Bella.

I turned, expecting her to be standing there, with her arms wide open waiting for me to run to her and embrace her.

I turned, holding my heart on my sleeve, showing my emotions on my face, showing her what she meant, eager for her to see what her absence had caused in me, eager to see her longing for me as much as I longed for her.

Instead what do I see?

A girl straddling Bella, leaning down to place a tender, loving kiss on her forehead.

And Bella laying there, comfortable under the girl.

Laying there, staring at the girl with love in her eyes.

Love that was supposed to be meant for me.

Just for me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alice lunged at Leah, aiming to tear her apart piece by piece.

Leah was caught off guard, but her body worked by instinct and moved in time to avoid Alice's attack.

"Alice! Stop!"

Bella stood between Alice and Leah, watching the shorter girl for a sign of recognition.

Alice's eyes only seemed to darken more and her body tensed as a growl ripped through the air.

Bella stared at Alice, shocked to actually feel frightened of her.

Faster than Bella could see Alice made a mad dash towards Leah.

Bella could only stand and watch as the two girls began throwing punches at each other.

It seemed Alice was such an enraged state that her judgment was clouded.

Leah's abilities were being pushed to their limit.

She might be faster and stronger than the average vampire, but Alice was fueled by something more than Bella comprehended and she knew she had to intervene soon or Leah would be seriously hurt.

Bella jumped between the two girls just as Alice went for Leah's throat and managed to push her away.

Bella thought she saw pain lash through Alice's eyes, but she wasn't sure if she had seen correctly since Alice's face was soon a mask of rage.

Bella began to speak, but Alice then lunged at her.

To her horror, Bella's body naturally reacted to the threat and punched Alice in the face the second she was in range.

The impact resounded like thunder across the barren landscape, with only the Cullens and Leah to hear the clash of thunder as the two vampires began fighting.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing something to stop them?" Leah stared the four vampires as they watched Alice and Bella fight.

None of them turned to acknowledge her, though Esme did speak.

"Alice hasn't fed in a while, that and the fact that she saw you kiss her mate has her in an altered state. Trying to interfere would result in death."

Leah looked at the calm faces of the family.

"But she's fighting Bella!"

Rosalie's eyes snapped to Leah.

"We don't expect you to understand, but Alice has to let this out, and Bella has to prove her worth."

Leah growled but gave up on talking them into helping Bella out.

Leah watched as the fight moved into the woods and sighed.

"You know what, Im gonna go find Jasper before he goes crazy with worry."

Four sets of eyes turned to Leah as she walked away, becoming confused as they heard her muttering to herself.

"Didn't even tell him I was leaving. He's going to be so sad."

Rosalie snorted.

"I hope he doesn't get mad."

Emmett tilted his head to the side as he watched Leah walk away.

"Dude…you don't think," He turned to Carlisle who had his eyebrows drawn together.

"Esme, what are we missing here," Carlisle turned to his wife.

Esme was smiling and only said , "I knew it."

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella winced as Alice landed another punch.

This one made a large crack appear across her face.

Without thinking of the consequences she threw Alice into the forest.

Bella stood breathing heavily for a second before she rushed into the forest to find Alice.

The moment she stepped foot in the forest Alice jumped her.

Bella growled loudly.

"Dammit Alice!"

Bella let one punch fly with all the strength she had.

It was a giant mistake.

Alice's eyes began to darken to the point the pupil wasn't discernable.

Bella watched as the black spread to the whiteness of Alice's eyes.

"Fuck," Bella didn't have time to react as Alice lunged at her.

Not even with her newborn strength and speed could Bella get away from Alice.

She ended up being slammed against a large boulder with Alice bearing her teeth at her.

Bella's instincts had long ago been pushed down and now all she felt was the love she had for Alice.

Alice who was now growling at her with hate clear in her eyes.

"Alice," Bella whispered.

Alice simply growled.

Bella sighed.

Alice was slowly moving closer to her with her teeth gleaming with venom.

Bella let her body sag as Alice's mouth reached her throat.

She hadn't wanted to die.

Not like this.

But if she was going to die by someone's hand, she was glad it was Alice.

She let herself go and tried to show Alice she was no longer fighting, she was no longer a threat.

Alice growled.

Bella recognized it as a victory growl.

Bella closed her eyes as Alice's breath hit her throat.

"I need you to remember something, _Isabella."_

Bella locked eyes with Alice.

Would she be getting out of this alive?

"You," Alice tightened her hold on Bella, "Are," Alice pressed her body into Bella with such pressure that the boulder Bella was pressed against began crumbling, "MINE."

With that final word Alice sunk her teeth into Bella's neck.

* * *

**So...was it ok?**

**I really dont like it...but I needed to write it before I forgot what I wanted to write...and well I wont be able to use the computer until next week and I really dont want to leave the update until then. I hope it wasnt total crap...though I know it's short.**

**Review please! ^_^ It will brighten my mood.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA!**

**Chapter ten...I think...that its confusing...but I cant change it cause Idk what to change...so I hope its fine.**

**Read.**

**REview.**

**I dont own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Bite her.

Bite her.

**Bite HER.**

_The thing about being a newborn was controlling your instincts._

_Jasper explained. He tried to teach me to control them._

_The thing was, I didn't need teaching._

"**I have never seen anything like this before."**

**I watched Jasper as he moved closer to me with a bag full of blood in his hands. Leah was behind me holding me back.**

**Though, honestly, I really wasn't really giving her much to do.**

**I was as still as a person could get.**

**Literally as still as a statue.**

**I don't think I will get used to not feeling that odd feeling that makes you want to move around any time soon. **

**Jasper sent a probing wave into my body.**

**It was an odd mixture of several emotions, the ones I didn't feel personally were strong and easily identified by me. They were useless to me really, happiness, joy, anger and so on.**

**The ones I felt dissolved into me, and those I couldn't identify. He of course had no problem reading me, but he had a confused expression on his face.**

"**I don't understand," His voice sounded strained and Leah reacted to it by holding on to me tighter.**

"**Wow, three days and you can already read him like a book. It must be true love."**

**Leah's hold slackened and I could smell her blood rushing to her cheeks.**

**I couldn't help but chuckle.**

**My eyes locked with Jasper's and I couldn't help but notice the shy smile playing on his lips as he looked away from me to lock eyes with the now blushing Leah.**

_Vampire and a wolf, who knew it could happen?_

_Oh wait, Underworld, duh._

_I think I have to give a bit of credit to all those movies Alice told me were completely unrealistic._

_Alice._

_BITE HER._

_There it was again, that instinct…_

"**I don't understand," Jasper opened the bag and waited for a reaction.**

**Apparently he didn't get the reaction he wanted because he stepped closer to me and practically tried to pour the blood down my throat.**

**Leah reacted violently at this and pushed him back, making him crash against the far wall.**

**I found it mildly entertaining when she was standing at the center of the room lost as to go to Jasper and apologize, or yell at him for trying to force blood down on me.**

**It looked like Leah hadn't separated her werewolf thoughts from her newfound emotions for Jasper.**

"**How are you doing that?"**

**Jasper's voice cut my thought process short and I stared at him.**

"**Doing what?"**

**Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.**

"**You're three days old, you should be going crazy. You're insanely calm."**

**I took a deep breath and looked between Jasper and Leah, who was now looking at Jasper with longing eyes, but her body was stiff, still angry at him for what he tried to do.**

"**It's a matter of logic isn't it?"**

**When Jasper looked confused I knew maybe this wasn't a matter of logic.**

**I had been craving the blood the moment I realized it was in the room.**

**The burning had been unbearable.**

**It was like the three days of transformation concentrated in my throat, periodically throbbing with the immense pain of my last heartbeat.**

**All of it condensed to a few inches in the back of my throat. **

**I wanted the blood, badly.**

**Because for some reason that blood would make the pain go away, I mean, hadn't I suffered enough?**

**Weren't three days of seemingly endless fire not enough?**

**I would have to suffer through an eternal life with the fire raging in my throat?**

**All that pain would stop if I just drank the blood.**

**Every fiber in my body told me to drink it.**

**Except that when I was about to, Leah had stopped me.**

**Or at least brought me back to my senses, my human ones anyways.**

**When I heard her voice, I was ready to pounce. **

**She was the enemy, I hadn't known why I thought that. **

**But she was the enemy.**

**Then the words sunk in.**

'**Jasper sais not to drink the blood and we need to talk'**

**How in the world did she know about vampires and why was she not freaking out?**

**My original brain kicked in right then.**

**The one that processed everything efficiently and didn't do things without thinking of the consequences.**

**Only now it was like a thousand times faster, and all my instincts were pushed to the back of my head.**

**Insignificant opinions that would hinder the effectiveness of my actions in the greater scheme of things.**

**I mean I still heard them, but my brain wasn't fogged by them. It was why I didn't go to the blood when I woke up, and why I hadn't gone to it since Jasper started trying to tempt me with it.**

"**I want it, but I know if I drink it…" I paused.**

**What would happen if I drank it?**

**The pain would go away.**

**But what else?**

"**You wont be seeing Alice anytime soon."**

**That was it Alice.**

**My eyes moved to Leah, she had been the one to talk, and I listened as she continued.**

"**You're a newborn, and although like I have already explained, I do not belong officially to the pack, I do have to protect humans, you are a threat. According to what Jasper says you will be for quite some time."**

**I won't see Alice.**

**If I drink the blood. **

**Because then instincts will take over.**

**That was it, I wouldn't drink it.**

**Jasper was confused at my conviction, but proceeded to explain that I might feel unexplainably hostile.**

**I had, and did, but again, it was now an insignificant voice in the back of my head.**

**He said I would have certain urges that no one could satiate at the moment.**

**Um…I'm neither confirming nor denying that one.**

**Something about thirst, yadda yadda.**

**His lecture fell on deaf ears.**

**I had excellent control pushing down the vampire in me.**

**But he wouldn't let me out.**

**I had to sneak away from Leah while he was out hunting.**

**I couldn't stand it any longer.**

**While every voice was a whisper in the back of my head, one just kept getting louder.**

**It was Alice, calling to me.**

_So I came to Alaska._

_Found them relatively easily and that's when the whole mess started._

_Alice saw me with Leah on top of me._

_Her vampire instinct kicked in and….well, jealousy is a hard thing to deal with as a human, so it is really hard for a vampire, I'll tell you that._

_She attacked Leah, who didn't stand a chance, so I jumped in._

_BIG mistake._

_Alice turned on me._

_She was hurt and I knew it._

_But that pain was now masked by blind rage._

_Sadly, as much control as I thought I had over my instincts, my body had a mind of its own._

_Apparently IT had some sense of self preservation._

_Somehow we both ended up in the forest._

_I think it was my fault._

_I punched her, with everything I had, and her eyes turned all black._

_The entire thing, creepy._

_All I could do was say fuck as she lunged at me._

_Even with my enhanced newborn strength and speed there is no way I could have gotten away from Alice._

_There was something driving her that seemed to make her stronger by the second._

_When my instincts were finally pushed down, I remembered my love for Alice._

_I whispered her name out, hoping it would snap her out of the state she was in._

_It didn't._

_So as I saw her lips reach my throat I just let go._

_I hadn't wanted to die._

_But at least it was by Alice's hand._

"_I need you to remember something Isabella."_

_I didn't move as I waited for her to speak._

"_You," Alice tightened her hold on me, "Are," Alice pressed her body into mine with such pressure that the boulder I was pressed against began crumbling, "MINE."_

_With that final word Alice sunk her teeth into my neck._

I expected pain.

I expected to be torn apart into shreds.

Then what Alice had said registered, just as she bit me, I realized why she had reacted the way she did.

And that's when I felt it.

The bite.

It was incredible.

It felt so good.

Like nothing I had felt before.

Alice was pouring her venom into my body, and I felt like her soul was molding with mine.

It was incredible and I was still reeling from the immense pleasure I was feeling when I heard it.

_Bite her._

_Bite Her._

_BITE HER._

_**BITE ALICE.**_

I wanted to.

Very badly.

To have her feel what I felt.

To mark her as mine.

I was about to, when my head cleared and I found the strength to push Alice away slightly.

She growled at me at first, but she seemed to slowly be returning to normal.

It was minutes later that she pulled away of her own accord and stared at me with a shocked and horrified expression.

"Oh my god. Bella!"

Alice rushed forward and ran her fingers along the newly formed bite mark.

The feel of her touching it sent waves of pleasure through me and I pulled away.

My instincts were telling me to do something I was not ready for, and having Alice near me was not helping me.

I saw her cringe as I pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Alice's whispered apology cut through me like a knife and I wanted badly to hug her.

I would have, but like I said, instincts.

"I hope you and Leah…" Alice let the sentence hang .

I laughed and I almost regretted it when I saw the hurt cross her face. Almost, because the vampire, and human, in me were so happy Alice was jealous.

It meant her feelings were at least there and real, whereas I was still struggling with them.

"I think Jasper would kill me if I even thought of that," I said, a grin starting to form on my face.

Alice stared, a lost look in her eyes.

So I explained.

After about an hour of talking Alice was smiling again.

The side effect from the bite had worn off a bit so I was happy to be able to hug Alice after I told her I wanted to go on a date.

It seemed to surprise her, but she said yes either way.

I smiled as she held on to me.

"Why didn't you bite me?"

I froze as she waited for my answer.

Her head was resting on my shoulder and her hair was tickling my chin.

How was I supposed to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted to mate with her, that I wanted to mark her as mine and have no one else ever touch her, have be mine for eternity, and tell her that I don't want all of that.

That I wasn't sure.

That my human insecurities had followed me into this life and that they seemed stronger than before.

That I didn't want us to be ruled by vampire instincts.

How would she react.

"How about we go on that date, and then we'll go from there."

Dam the girl and her future seeing abilities.

I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

The pain.

But as she looked up at me, I saw acceptance and conviction.

She knew I would be hers in the end.

I don't think I would have it any other way.

* * *

**I think that's the end.**

**What do you think?**

**I had a bit in mind to drag it out a little bit, cause I want Alice/Bella goodness...but I cant seem to write it...the alice/bella part, i can write the story, just not the lovey dovey Bellice.**

**I blame my mood...**

**So tell me what should I do!**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!...has it been a lil while?**

**I hope there still people reading this.**

**It will continue for a little bit, I wanna work on the actual Bella/Alice moments now...or try.**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I dont own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Walking out of the woods in our condition was a bit strange.

Alice seemed to have brushed the incident off the moment I agreed on the date, she walked out of the woods and went straight to helping Emmett finish the house.

I don't know what exactly she was expecting out of our date, but I guess she must have seen it turn out fine if she was acting so happy.

I walked slowly towards Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, who were watching me with searching eyes.

What exactly they were looking for was beyond me.

I noticed Rosalie's eyes linger on my new bite mark and was surprised at the growl that erupted from her throat.

"You didn't give her a CHOICE!" Rosalie screamed as her head whipped around to face Alice.

I watched in amazement as four vampires cringed away from Rosalie.

Alice seemed ashamed of herself and looked away from me when I tried to catch her eye.

Rosalie was by her in a flash and before I could figure out what was going on Rosalie was dragging Alice into the woods.

Alice, to my surprise, didn't protest and let herself be dragged away.

It might have been comical to see the always vibrant and feisty Alice being dragged away by the hem of her shirt, but the look on Rosalie's face told me that this was serious.

Whatever _this_ was about anyways.

As if sensing my confusion Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat.

I tried to meet his gaze, but he kept his eyes above my head.

This surprised me until I felt a piece of cloth draped over my shoulders, Emmett was adjusting one of his jackets over me.

"I thought your clothes were in bad condition before, but damn, Alice did a number on you."

For the first time since I walked out of the woods I looked down at myself.

Emmett was right.

I thought my clothes were in bad conditions before, they weren't even recognizable now.

It was like I was wearing strings.

I hugged Emmett's jacket closer to me and turned back to Carlisle who met my eyes this time.

"Well, you seem to have excellent control."

Carlisle seemed to say this as a way to break the ice, I didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable.

"It's mind over matter," I said, and looked over at the woods where Rosalie had taken Alice, "I don't have much trouble with the thirst."

Before Carlisle could speak Emmett laughed and poked me in the ribs.

"Is it also mind over matter that you're not in the woods frantically trying to find Alice?"

I stared at him as he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Carlisle and Esme watched him with disapproving looks.

Esme looked up at me at told me to ignore what he said, though she had an intrigued look in her eyes.

Carlisle's eyes matched hers and he voiced his curiosity.

"_DO_ you feel the urge to go find Alice?"

I stared out at the trees.

Did I feel the urge to find Alice.

Well, _there was _that voice in my head going

_Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice._

I shook my head.

"Not at all. Why?"

Even as I spoke the words my eyes darted to the trees five times, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle or Emmett, who laughed harder at my obvious lie.

Even Carlisle chuckled and Esme had a gleam in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Well, in any case, you're doing better than what's normal for a mated vampire, a newborn at that," Carlisle stated with a reassuring smile.

I nodded and looked to Emmett as he walked up to me.

As he approached Esme and Carlisle locked eyes with him, one silent conversation later I was left alone with the burly vampire.

He stood next to me for several minutes while I continued to stare out past the trees.

"When she first mated with me," Emmett turned to me and smiled, "I thought it was just sex."

I watched as his smile disappeared and slowly the boyish face I came to recognize in Emmett faded away. In front of me stood a man that was reliving a sad memory, something that tore at him even now, though it happened decades ago.

"See, I didn't know that vampires mated for life. I was still considered a newborn and I ran on instincts. On what I _needed._ And one thing I needed besides blood was sex."

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to think?

While I was human the topic of Emmett's and Rosalie's sex life was prone to several jokes, all good natured, but now as Emmett began talking, I had to wonder what caused their fervent lovemaking.

"When I woke up from my change, I knew that it had been Rosalie who brought me to Carlisle. I was bloodthirsty and eager to find the miracle elixir that would satiate the fire in my throat, my thoughts were a mess, and the only thing that made sense was Rosalie."

Emmett shifted slightly in place his hands deep in his pockets as he searched the trees as well.

"When I saw her, I knew I was alive because of her and my thoughts calmed down. I was still running off primal instincts and needs, but to a lesser degree. It took a few weeks until I was coherent enough to see that Rosalie was attracted to me. A few months and we were 'dating'."

A small smile began tugging at Emmett's lips before he broke out laughing.

" Our first date was a mess. I took her hunting, and thought I would impress her by hunting a bear," Emmett's laugh died down as he continued, "The thing was, I hadn't yet remembered, or asked what prompted Carlisle to change me. I didn't want to know, because I was afraid…When I went after that bear, I could have taken it down fast. Snap the neck and over with."

Emmett sighed and let himself fall into the snow.

"I wanted to impress Rose though. I approached the bear from the rear, rounded him and faced him, ready to roar at him. But he roared first, and I remembered everything from my attack. She ended up killing the bear as I stood frozen on the spot. I think I stood there for weeks on end."

I watched Emmett as he layed on the snow, his pale skin had snowflakes on it, making it sparkle with an effect somewhat like when they were in the sun, only dimmer.

"She sat there with me. Then one day she slapped me," Emmett laughed, "I glared at her, ready to attack her," He turned to me, "I was still technically a newborn, right? So I wanted to attack. She saw this and kissed me. It was our first kiss, and it progressed from there."

Emmett had the grin I grew to recognize whenever he was talking about anything sexual in nature.

"The problem was, I didn't know about mating, I didn't know she was giving me her soul. I was too focused on the sex and not the love she was showing me. When we finished she _knew_ that it wasn't the same experience for me. She didn't talk to me for days. The whole time though, I felt a pull towards her. Something that overrode my need for blood. I felt incomplete."

I watched him as he turned knowing eyes on me.

"I'm sure you feel the same."

I nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling though."

Emmett stared at me with sad eyes.

"You said mind over matter. You're doing what you did when you were human, thinking, analyzing…all that stuff right?"

I nodded.

"Not purposely. My head, its just endless thoughts. I feel overwhelmed."

Emmett laughed.

"That goes away a bit after a while. But your way of thinking was brought over from your human life."

"I don't mean to sound cold, but what was the point of you telling me this?"

Emmett stood and shook the snow off his body.

"You're not feeling it. But Alice is. She's in pain. Rejected by her chosen mate."

"I didn't reject her!"

"But that's what it feels like for her."

I stared at my feet as he studied me.

"Being rejected by your mate is the most awful thing you will ever feel. Alice is downplaying it very well."

Emmett chuckled.

"Rosalie, well let me just say, there was a house, it was just demolished. I just wanted you to know that it is hurting her."

I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Wait, what did Rosalie say about choice?"

Emmett seemed to stumble with his thoughts for a moment.

"Well we had talked about it, and well, we weren't sure if Alice _was _your mate and we thought it'd be good if you had a time to choose whether or not to pursue a relationship with her."

He rubbed his neck as he spoke.

"Well, that's out of the question now isn't it?"

He glanced at my bite mark and Emmett's characteristic grin returned.

"I never heard of a vampire mating by biting. I didn't know Alice was into that stuff."

He laughed at the face I made, and I just shook my head as his meaning sank in.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bella turned her head when she heard the sound of snow crunching.

She watched as a somewhat angered Rosalie walked towards them with a bashful looking Alice.

Rosalie walked up to Emmett, a look was shared between them and they both disappeared into the unfinished house.

Bella turned to Alice, who was standing several feet away watching her apologetically.

"Are you okay," Bella asked and unconsciously scanned Alice's body for any injuries.

Bella in turn did not fail to notice that Alice kept glancing at the bite mark on her neck.

"I am sorry," Alice sighed.

Bella shook her head and walked towards Alice.

"This doesn't affect me in the same way. I'm the one that's sorry for what you're going through."

Alice looked away from Bella as the words left her mouth, and Bella noticed the pain that flashed in Alice's eyes.

"It doesn't affect you how it affects me," Alice whispered.

Bella had to strain to hear the words and she knew that Alice was talking more to herself than to her.

"Oh God, I am sorry!"

Alice collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bella went to the shaking girl and knelt beside her.

"Alice, what are you sorry about?"

Alice sobbed out an answer and Bella froze on the spot.

"Alice, that makes no sense. We'll talk to Carlisle about this, see what he says."

Alice nodded her head, but clung to Bella as she began to pull away.

Bella sighed and gently kissed Alice on the forehead.

"Come on Alice, I know what will cheer you up."

Alice looked up at Bella, curiosity flashing in her eyes.

Bella smiled when she saw Alice go into a vision and a smile spread across her face.

"You're actually going to help me shop?"

Bella nodded at Alice.

"Well you'll need to decorate everyone's room, and plan out Jasper's and Leah's room."

Alice's eyes darkened at the mention of Leah.

Bella felt an inkling of pride as she watched Alice's reaction, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Leah and Jasper are…together now Alice. What you saw was two friends have a friendly spat."

Realizing her reaction to Leah's name Alice looked away from Bella and murmured a quiet apology.

Bella smiled at her and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. So are you going to go help Emmett redesign Jasper's room now that you know his mate's a werewolf?"

A small smile appeared on Alice's face and she nodded.

"And our date?"

Bella didn't fail to notice the uncertainty in Alice's voice.

"When the house is finished, and Leah and Jasper are settled in we will go on our date."

Alice nodded, and Bella saw that she still needed reassurance.

"In the meantime, we should restart our friendship."

Alice stared at Bella confused.

"I'm kind of fuzzy on my human life."

Alice looked shocked and hurt at hearing the information.

"Our times together?" Alice whispered.

Bella shook her head.

Alice sucked in a sharp breath.

"I like it better this way," Bella said.

"Why?"

"We can start without any weirdness."

Alice smiled and giggled.

"So we're going to restart our friendship?"

Bella nodded.

Alice extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and we're going to be great friends."

* * *

**Um...**

**Good? Bad?**

**I'm sorry if it was bad.**

**I've had very little time to write.**

**Review. Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! **

**Ok, so um, someone said the last chapter was a bit confusing... Sorry. I'm not sure if this one clears anything up...**

**Also said they didn't like the sad Alice in my fic...ah...well, I cant write happy right now, but actually it's ok cause the sad Alice kinda ties in with Bella's thoughts and feelings...or lack of actually.**

**I'm not good at explaining, but I think that after next chapter I will start making Alice revert back to her old self.**

**If it is still confusing tell me, cause what I write make sense in my head, and I need to work on having it make sense on paper.**

**Um...I dont own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Why exactly did we have to decorate this room first?"Alice said.

Bella turned to Alice, watching the slight distaste in her eyes as she scanned the walls of the room.

Bella felt guilt begin to well up inside her the more she saw Alice's reactions to anything concerning Leah. She didn't feel the pull or longing Emmett described to her, but she didn't know if that was because of the way her mind was processing things or because Alice really wasn't her mate.

The fact that memories of Alice were fuzzy at best played a factor, but Bella refused to believe there was a possibility that Alice wasn't her mate.

Although her memories were fuzzy, and her mind refused to let her feel much of anything, Bella had a nonstop voice in the back of her head chanting Alice's name over and over.

That meant nothing to the other vampires, they tried to explain countless times what it felt like to have your mate.

Each time Bella had to disappoint them when she said she didn't feel that.

Then, Emmett had suggested they have Jasper read her when he gets home.

Bella wasn't looking forward to it.

If Alice was her mate, she shouldn't have to have someone else tell her.

The feelings should be for her to interpret, not Jasper.

"Leah's immortal, but she still sleeps. We need this room done for her."

"Of course, _Leah sleeps_."

Bella frowned at Alice who stared at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry, I'm trying," Alice sighed.

She was having trouble controlling her emotions since she bit Bella.

Being rejected hurt.

It tore a hole in her and she couldn't find any way to fill it.

There was Bella, but she wasn't acting like a normal vampire.

She was a newborn that possessed the logic and intelligence that had never been witnessed before.

Her self control matched Carlisle's.

She said that she could barely feel the burn when she was near a human.

Carlisle went as far as finding the best smelling blood he could and left Bella in a room with it alone for a whole week.

When he checked on her again she was sitting in the exact same spot, studying everything in the room.

The blood lay untouched.

Bella was an anomaly to them.

Emmett said that it made sense seeing as Bella wasn't exactly normal when she was human.

Instead of running from vampires, she had started a relationship with one.

Alice had always liked that Bella was so different, but now, it hurt her.

Jasper had told her Bella loved her.

Now, it was unclear if that was true.

"I'm sorry too, you shouldn't have to go through this," Bella whispered.

They had started their friendship from scratch.

Alice introduced herself, and Bella did the same.

It had been a bit silly to the other vampires, but Bella felt it was necessary, and Alice didn't argue.

"Did you talk to Carlisle about your memories?"

Bella nodded as she picked up a can of paint.

They were supposed to be decorating the room, and she didn't feel right if she wasn't doing something, even if the conversation should have her full attention.

Even if Alice _deserved _her full attention.

"I remember important things. Charlie, Renee, Phil," Bella glanced at Alice who was staring out of one of the windows, "I remember moving to Forks," Alice turned to watch Bella. "Then it gets fuzzy. I know I had friends, but I can't name them. I can just see their faces. I remember seeing you all in the cafeteria."

Alice took a step closer to Bella.

"All of us?"

Bella knew Alice was asking if she remembered her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, Edward is the clearest though. He was glaring at me."

Alice watched as a small smile tugged at Bella's lips, and she felt her heart breaking.

What if Edward had been Bella's true mate?

"There was the accident with the van. Meeting the family, James, Victoria, the hospital. Important things like that."

"But no memories of our times together?"  
Bella shook her head, "No, I don't have memories of my time with anyone. Not really. I just remember all of you, and know we shared moments, but I can't actually tell you what those moments were."

"At least its not just things about me you've forgotten about."

Bella smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, your name hasn't stopped repeating in my head since I woke up."

"Twenty four hours a day for the past two months?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded, "I thought it would stop after I found you."

"What does that mean?"

Alice knew that to Carlisle it was nothing, to the family it was nothing, but for her it was a symbol of hope, no matter how small.

"It means I can't find the stop button," Bella said laughing.

"Do you want it to stop?" Alice said, looking away from Bella.

Bella chuckled, "No."

Alice looked at Bella, the taller girls dull ruby eyes were shining with a happiness that usually wasn't present when it was just the two of them.

Her smile was real, and not forced.

"Why not?" Alice asked, stepping forward.

She saw Bella's lip twitch and wondered what was going through the girl's mind.

"I-" Bella frowned.

Why didn't she want the chanting to stop?

Alice was a great person.

She had rediscovered that in the past month they had spent building the new Cullen house.

That however was not enough reason to be ok with her thoughts constantly revolving around the shorter female.

Feelings, what did she feel for the girl?

Was the one month enough to fall for Alice?

Bella chuckled inwardly, one day with Alice was enough to fall head over heels for the girl.

So why was she not feeling it?

What was missing?

Bella tried to bring her attention back to Alice, only to see the shorter girl leaning in.

Bella heard the chanting in her head getting louder.

She felt as if Alice's name was traveling through her brain at high speeds, following the several neurons and stuff in her head, going somewhere, searching for something.

Bella sighed as she realized there was something missing.

Alice.

But Alice was in front of her, did her body not recognize that? Did her brain not accept that the girl in front of her was the Alice Cullen she had supposedly fallen in love with while she was human?

"Hey are you guys done with the room? Jasper and Leah are almost-"

Emmett stared at Alice as she jumped back.

Bella stood frozen in place and watched Alice curiously, realization dawning on her.

Emmett sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Rose wanted your help with our room short stuff."

Alice sighed as she walked out.

Emmett watched Bella.

"Anything?"

Bella sighed and shook her head.

Emmett bit his lip and watched Bella, who seemed deep in thought.

"Try not to think too much."

Bella smiled, "Isn't that your job?"

Emmett nodded.

"I can't do this Em."

Emmett walked inside and closed the door, so no one would hear them. All the rooms in the house had been sound proofed, part of the reason he had accidentally walked in on Alice almost kissing Bella.

"Can't do what."

Bella slumped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"See her like that. Whenever she looks at me there's a flash of hope, then disappointment, then pain."

Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't like seeing her like that, but I don't know how to fix it."

"Yes you do."

Bella laughed, "But that doesn't feel right Emmett. I can't do something if I can't think of a good reason for it!"

"If the heart is right, it doesn't matter which way the head lies."

Bella stared at Emmett, "Did you just quote someone?"

Emmett nodded, "I got it from one of your books. Don't you remember?"

Bella shook her head.

Emmett nodded sadly.

"Maybe it's not good for you to be here."

Bella's head snapped up, anger beginning to rise in her chest.

"What?"

Emmett took a step back, well aware that with Bella's newborn strength she cool kill him in a second.

"You are a thinker, analyzing every reason for the way you feel. That is being conflicted by Alice's presence, and the fact that as her friend you don't want her sad. You can't think clearly with her hear, with all of us waiting for you to mate with her."

Bella stared at Emmett, "I guess now I know why Rosalie puts up with your jokes, you're not as clueless as you act."

Emmett grinned, "All part of an act."

Bella nodded.

"I'll think about it."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked out of the room, leaving Emmett alone with Bella.

I knew what they would talk about, and I knew what Emmett would suggest.

Would Bella really leave though?

What Emmett would say to her made sense.

Bella seems to be a very logical vampire not ruled by primal instincts like the rest of us, if she had to think about things, maybe her being here wouldn't help her make a choice.

"As annoying as you were before, I think I liked you better when you were all overly happy and energetic."

I look up to see Rosalie standing in front of the door to her room.

She sighed and ushered me inside.

Esme and Carlisle were standing in the center silently, both watching me with pained eyes.

Esme rushed to me, like she did whenever she saw me without Bella at my side, and gave me a warm hug.

I returned it halfheartedly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Rosalie stood beside me, holding on to my hand firmly.

"Alice, I think its time we talk about Bella."

I nodded and leaned into Rosalie as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I have been studying her and her responses to several of our family activities and lifestyle, it seems she is a bit detached from her feeling concerning our family."

I looked up at him, "What?"

I knew Bella was a bit detached with me, maybe because we never told each other our feelings as humans and she didn't know if what she felt was real.

Well, that's what Rosalie said anyways, why she was so mad that I bit Bella, but it made some sense.

I never professed my love for Bella when she was human, and now that she's a vampire she is not sure of my feelings, or her own. But Bella being detached from the family?

Why would that be?

"I know you're asking yourself why."

I nodded and waited for an answer, I would have looked into the future, but apparently Leah was getting here in the next few seconds and the future blurred around her.

"We left her."

The answer stabbed at my heart.

We had left Bella in Forks alone.

Not once did we communicate with her that we would see her soon, the plan had not gone as we had wanted, and she had had a violent transformation.

"I think she is unsure of her feelings towards all of us, and needs some time to think and recollect on her human memories."

He was suggestion she leave the family for a while.

He was suggesting I stop seeing Bella.

"This of course will be up to her, I will talk to her about it later and-"

"LEAH!"

The loud noise had everyone in the room turn, and my heart clench at the evident excitement in Bella's voice at Leah's arrival.

Carlisle looked at me.

"We'll talk later."

I nodded sadly and walked to the front door.

Leah and Bella were hugging each other like they had not seen each other in years.

I have to admit the jealousy that ran through me did not surprise me, Bella had not hugged me once since she arrived here. Actually, we hadn't touched once.

What did surprise was that it was not as strong as I expected it to be, it was subdued.

I searched the room and found Jasper staring at me with a sad smile on his face.

I ran into his arms and felt at ease the moment he hugged me.

"We should talk."

I nodded, smiling at the peace and comfort I felt in Jasper's arms.

His eyes snapped up, looking at something behind me.

I turned in time to see Bella being dragged out of the room by Rosalie and Leah.

I turned a questioning eye to Jasper, but he shook his head and smiled at me.

"Let's go shopping."

* * *

**Still confused?**

**I hope not.**

**Review and tell me if it is confusing, I'm trying to make it not confusing.**

**And I do promise Alice will begin to get happy.**

**If you want me to explain why she and Bella have been the way they are ask me. Ill give you my reason.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy belated thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it^_^**

**And happy friday for the rest of you^_^ Hope you all have a great weekend...heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Bella growled and snapped her teeth at the two girls holding her.

Why were they holding her back?

Didn't they see?

Leah.

Why wasn't she in there too?

She should be helping her to rip them apart from each other!

Bella felt herself be thrown against a tree and growled at the vampire holding her there.

Gleeful golden orbs met her own darkened stare and Bella became aware of her surroundings, of Leah holding her arms from behind the tree, of cracked trees around her, the Cullen's house only just visible through the trees.

"Well, looks like there really is no such thing as a logical newborn."

Bella locked Rosalie in a glare.

Logical, this whole time Bella had been able to think everything through without really _thinking_ about it. Why had she lost control now? What had caused her outburst?

Bella sighed as she remembered what she had just done, she replayed her conversation with Emmett, growling when she remembered his suggestion of her leaving, they had talked about it, then Leah had arrived, she had ran to her and hugged her sister and then…

Bella felt rage begin to rise in me again as an image of Alice running to Jasper played its self before me.

_A month, I had been here a month and when had she ran for me like that? When had she looked at me with that happiness in her eyes? Caressed my cheek like she did his?_

Bella's anger ebbed away and she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

This whole time that had been it.

That had been what was stopping her.

The chanting of Alice's name echoed painfully in Bella's head as memories of her time with the Cullens began slowly seeping into her.

All she saw was the gentle smiles Alice had for Jasper, the slight yet meaningful touches they shared.

A sad smile tugged at Bella's lips as she remember a happier Alice, an Alice in Jasper's arms.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked Leah.

Leah watched Bella with understanding eyes.

She had gone through the same thing, the same doubt.

"We need to leave her be," Leah said as she turned to Rosalie, "For now at least." Seeing the vampire begin to protest Leah offered an outstretched hand, "I'm Leah, I think there's a bit we need to talk about."

The pair walked away from Bella, remaining far enough to not hear what she was mumbling, but close enough to ensure she did not hurt herself.

Bella remained slumped against the tree, lost in her memories.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**APOV**

I smiled at Jasper's offer and squealed when I _saw _he was being serious.

Without a second thought or moment of hesitation I grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the house.

I had forgotten that Bella had been dragged away by Leah and Rosalie, and now that I watched them from where I stood I could see Leah very close to Bella, Rosalie holding on to her.

"Let's go, if we're filling the car up we better get going."

Jasper's soothing voice tore my eyes away from the sight before me, and an effortless smile came to my face.

Jasper's presence had always calmed me.

Whether it was his presence or his gift I wasn't entirely sure, but I enjoyed the feeling now that I had it. I had been sad and stressed for the last month, heartbroken and in pain. Now with him I felt weightless, free, and I didn't want to begin to feel guilty about it.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, I'm sure you've been living through hell this past month."

I laughed as Jasper's words filled my ears.

I had grown accustomed to being the only one to know what I was feeling, to have to try and explain it to the family. With Jasper here again, it was like the first day I met him, having him tell me that my giddyness was too much for him to deal with.

He opened the door to his car for me and I smiled as I took in the sight.

"I didn't take you for the Jeep type."

Jasper chuckled.

"It was Leah's choice. It's her baby."

My body stiffened at the mention of Leah, and I was surprised to notice Jasper did nothing to ease the feelings out of me.

I watched him with curious interest as he got in the car, he in turned flashed a knowing smile my way.

"I am sure Bella told you Leah and I are…together."

I nodded slowly, not feeling very good at the fact he had paused when he said together.

What was there to think about?

Either you are with someone or you're not.

That simple.

I kept my eyes out at the white landscape as Jasper raced through the snow.

He was driving fast.

"In truth we are not yet officially mated."

This didn't surprise me.

Even after Jasper and I had made our relationship official, it took several months before he considered it was a good time for us to consummate the relationship.

"I know what you're thinking," Jasper turned to me and I could see him reminiscing on our time together as well, "But I wasn't talking about _that _type of mating."

Jasper turned on to a main road that lead back to the states, and I looked into the future to see we wouldn't be back home for at least a week. At most, two.

I didn't question Jasper and instead waited patiently for him to continue.

"Leah and I, we feel that attraction, the _pull, _towards each other, but neither of us is ready for a relationship."

I watched him carefully.

How could he not be ready for a relationship if this was his _mate_.

"I know she's my mate, and she knows I'm hers, but we both have a previous bad experience in it that isn't going to be easy to get over."

Previous, bad…experience?

"Me?" I said.  
Jasper nodded, "And she had a boyfriend she was in love with, whom she though loved her, and he ended up imprinting on another woman."

"Imprinting?"

"Yeah, sort of like our mating, except they have no choice in it, it's instantaneous."

A small smile appeared on Jasper's face and he began laughing.

"I didn't believe she had imprinted on me, because I would have felt it, but I don't get a clear reading on her feelings, and she said she imprinted on me when we first moved to Forks."

This confused me, and I listened as Jasper told me Leah's story.

By the time we arrived at our destination I knew everything Jasper knew about Leah, and I felt reassured that she wasn't after Bella.

"You said it won't be easy to get over your past experiences, was I that bad a person?"

My eyes were drawn to my shoes for some reason and I couldn't find the will power to look him in the eyes.

"No," I waited for Jasper to finish his sentence, it undoubtedly continued with a 'but'. "But it's hard."

Jasper grabbed my hand and led me into a hotel.

I stood silently as he set us up in a room.

We were both silent as we headed to the room and it wasn't until he shut the door behind him that Jasper spoke again.

"You and I, we thought we were mates," Jasper said, forcing a smile. "We were obviously wrong."

Jasper chuckled and I looked into his eyes, relieved to see them shining with happiness.

"The thing is, it doesn't change that for months I felt your love for another person, so I feel that the same thing might happen with Leah."

I nodded slowly.

And Leah is afraid Jasper might fall for someone else, like her ex-boyfriend.

"Does her ex know she's imprinted on you?"

I wondered what sort of trouble this would bring for the family and was slightly relieved when Jasper shook his head.

"They don't even know she's changed. She never told him about it, and when he first phased she saw he was violent and temperamental, it didn't help that he had imprinted on another woman. She stopped talking to him. Her family thinks she's ran away."

I nodded and made a choice to try and befriend Leah. Now that I knew she wasn't after Bella, I felt sure I might actually get along with her.

"So that's why you two aren't officially mated?"

Jasper nodded, "Though when we do mate, I don't think I'll go as far as you did."

That comment left me with my mouth open and I stared at Jasper as a serious demeanor replaced the smile on his face.

"You let your feelings dictate your actions Alice, and now you're suffering because of it."

I'm suffering alright, but would it have been any different if I hadn't overreacted to Leah and Bella play-fighting?

I sighed and thought about it.

"You biting her, it forced a decision on her."

"There shouldn't be a decision to make!"

Jasper flinched back at my outburst and I recoiled myself at the pain etched in his face.

"Has she told you she has limited recollection of her human life?"

I nodded at Jasper.

" I think she has all her memories, but is just not ready to rely on them."

This confused me. Why would she need to rely on them?

"She does have feelings for you Alice, anyone with a brain could see that, but she has a different way of thinking. She's guarded, and like Leah and I, I don't think she is ready to be in a relationship as serious as mating for eternity."

I inhaled a sharp breath at that.

What did that mean? Was I supposed to stand on the sideline while Bella dated for an undetermined amount of time until she was ready for an eternity with me?

She was a vampire! She was supposed to be ready for an eternity with me already! She was supposed to give in to her instincts and kiss me dammit!

"I don't mean that the way you think I mean it."

I watched Jasper as he tried to approach me.

I reluctantly let him hug me and without meaning to, I clung to him.

"She's missing something Alice, something needs to jog her memory, to reassure her there is a reason she feels what she feels."

"Love has no reason, it just _is_," I murmured.

I had never questioned my love for Bella, I had questioned whether it was right to feel it, it had tormented me what it might mean to my family if they knew, but I never questioned it.

Ignored it, maybe, pushed it aside, yes, but not question it.

"I know Alice," Jasper said as he hugged me tighter, "but she doesn't remember why she fell for you. She needs a reason, something to look back on. Like you have. You fell the moment you laid eyes on her. The moment you first hugged her your heart was hers."

I smiled and nodded into his chest that he was right.

"That comforts you doesn't it? Having a when, and then having the memories to justify your love?"

Again I nodded.

"She doesn't have the memories that justify her love. She doesn't know when she fell for you."

"How do I fix that?"

Jasper chuckled and pulled away from me, looking at me with shining eyes.

"First off, try not to be so broody, she remembers a happy Alice, a bouncy, hyper, bouncing off the walls Alice."

It was my turn to chuckle, though I did it darkly.

"It's hard to be that way when the person you love doesn't show any signs of returning your affection."

"That's where your wrong, I'm sure she's shown signs, you're just not used to this Bella, so you don't know where to look."

I waited for him to explain.

"She is a newborn and therefore ruled by her instincts and emotions to an extreme level."

I wanted to agree, but had to point out that Bella was the exception to that rule.

"No, actually, she isn't."

Jasper smiled and proudly stated, "Where we were ruled by blind rage and reacted rashly to our emotions, Bella is hyper logical. She as a human was very thoughtful, though it didn't seem like it at times, she always thought things through. It's the same now, except that her mind is so logical, it leaves no room for emotional impulse. She has no memories because her head is still sorting through them, what they mean, and how they affect her new life."

I watched with mild amusement at the fact that Jasper looked proud with his explanation, like he had solved a very difficult puzzle.

"How long until that goes away?" I asked, I didn't exactly want to wait a year for Bella to _begin_ showing signs of having feelings for me.

"Actually," Jasper started with a smile, "Judging by her reaction when she saw me, it's already fading a bit."

"Her reaction?"

Jasper chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"How bout we talk while we shop?"

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

A bounce in my step at the thought of what Jasper might mean by 'Bella's reaction'.

* * *

**Does that explain anything about Bella?**

**Read and review if you would be so kind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi...**

**I'm dragging this out to much...you guys losing interest yet?**

**lol**

**I dont own**

* * *

Bella sighed as she stood up from the frozen ground, watching with slight annoyance as powdered snow fell off her to form a small pile on the ground.

How long had she been there?

She looked up at the sound of crunching snow and was met with two sets of concerned and happy eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella spat at Rosalie, effectively wiping the smile from her face.

Bella regretted the words the moment they left her parted lips, but did nothing to try and take them back.

To her surprise, instead of lashing out at her, Rosalie glared at Leah.

"You said she'd be better after the whole meditating thing!"

Rosalie's hiss cut through the air and Bella cringed away even if it was directed at Leah.

"She is supposed to," Leah's dark eyes turned to Bella, "What's wrong?"

Bella stared at Leah as if she was an alien just come down from space telling her the Earth was about to self destruct.

Wasn't it obvious to Leah?

Couldn't she tell what was wrong?

"She still loves him," Bella mumbled out.

It was too quiet for the wolf to hear, but Rosalie heard her just fine.

"What makes you think that?" The softness in the otherwise harsh vampire surprised Bella and she locked eyes with a sympathetic looking Rosalie.

"She ran to him. Hugged him, smiled," Bella's voice cracked, "She hasn't smiled like that once since I got here."

Catching up to what was going on, Leah pitched in her two cents.

"You remembered the wrong stuff."

Both Rosalie and Bella turned to Leah with confused expressions on their faces.

Leah stared at both of them and shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to try to explain to you what Jasper was supposed to explain."

Leah looked around and bit her lip, "Can we head inside? Tell Carlisle and Esme so I don't have to repeat it?"

Rosalie nodded and began walking towards the house.

Bella watched the pair as they started a small conversation.

Rosalie was being friendly to Leah, and Leah seemed comfortable in Rosalie's presence, as she entered the house Bella noticed small changes in the arrangement of things, and how comfortable Leah seemed with the family.

_How long was I outside?_

Bella sat down on a chair while the rest of the family sat on the couch.

Only Leah remained standing as she explained a few things to the family.

Bella listened intently, wanting to believe that Alice did feel something for her.

Of course Bella knew Alice loved her, the past month was proof of that, so how did one hug change all that?

Why did that one hug matter so much?

Bella's attention shifted from the talking Leah to Emmett and Rosalie.

They were sitting next to each other, Rosalie leaning into Emmett, but that was it, they weren't showing any other form of affection towards each other. The fact was, that even if Bella remembered the pair's love life being the subject of many a joke, she had never seen the couple be very affectionate towards one another in public.

Bella's eyes went to Carlisle and Esme, whose hands were intertwined, again, Bella didn't recall ever seeing more than meaningful glances towards one another from the pair.

Bella's thoughts drifted to Jasper and Alice, the same could be said for them, they had shown limited amount of affection towards each other.

Bella sighed as an image began trying to force its way to the surface, something that made her heart ache and yearn for Alice.

"So what did you remember?"

Alice's musical voice cut through Leah's explanation, not that Bella had been paying attention, Bella first looked at the beaming family in front of her.

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, Rosalie had a happy glow to her, both Esme and Carlisle seemed overjoyed at something, Leah ran past Bella and ran into Jasper's arms.

Bella was about to turn in her seat to see what everyone was smiling about when a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

Bella exhaled slowly as Alice's cheek brushed past her own and she watched as Alice's wild hair blocked her peripheral view.

"So," Alice's voice was muffled as she placed her chin on Bella's shoulder, "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?"

Bella stared at Alice, wondering what she should say.

Wondering about the image that was trying to force itself on her, the memory that seemed to be teetering on the edge of her conscience, ready to fall, and come forth.

"I think you broke her," Emmett said grinning.

Rosalie stood up and walked towards Bella, a smile forming on her face.

Had Bella been paying any attention, she would have seen the mischievous glint in Rosalie's eyes as she approached them, but Bella was still lost in her own thoughts, waiting patiently for her memory to explain why she was feeling so happy at this moment.

Bella registered the fact that Alice moved away from her, and she wanted badly for the girl's arms to wrap around her once more.

Bella was so busy thinking of a way to get Alice's arms around her once more she didn't register the fact that Rosalie was sitting on her lap, leaning in suggestively.

A small growl snapped Bella out her thoughts.

She glanced at a angry Alice, to Rosalie, who was smirking seductively at her.

Without hesitating Bella pushed Rosalie away, consequently propelling herself to the floor.

There was a loud crash as Bella collided with the wooden floor, and the chair she was sitting on shattered under the impact.

Bella was up a second later, ready for what undoubtedly be Rosalie's fury.

To her surprise all she saw was Rosalie and Emmett with enormous grins on their faces. If the shock of seeing Rosalie smile so openly wasn't enough, Bella's brain was overloading at the sight of Jasper who was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, and Carlisle and Esme who were both laughing as well.

Bella turned to Leah, who was barely holding back her own laughter, then at Alice, who was glaring daggers at Rosalie, but Bella noticed the corner of her lip twitch up.

Alice turned around and glared at Bella, who was so stunned by the shorter vampire's quick movements that it took her a few seconds to register the death glare she was receiving.

"I'm gone three weeks and you seduce my sister?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation and she began trying to explain that she had done no such things when she realized what Alice had said.

"Three weeks?" Bella yelled, "You were gone three weeks, with _him_?"

Bella pointed an accusing finger at Jasper, who was just finishing his laughing fit.

Alice seemed to have been caught of guard by Bella's outburst, but she recovered quickly.

"You're telling me you didn't notice I was gone?" Alice took a step forward, half-expecting Bella to take a step back, but the stubborn newborn stepped forward as well.

"No. Actually. I didn't."

Bella wondered how in the world she could have spent three weeks just thinking and not realize how much time had passed, before she could say that she was lost in her thoughts she saw Alice flinch at the admission, and stepped forward to try and comfort the small girl, but Alice slapped away Bella's hand when she reached out.

"Maybe you were wrong Jasper," Jasper's smile faded at Alice's dark tone, "She doesn't feel _anything_ for me."

The smiles fell from everyone present and Bella stood silently watching Alice's chest rise and fall as she took calming breaths.

"Alice, we talked about this."

Jasper's pleading voice caught Bella's attention and she turned to him, curious.

"Talked about what?"

Bella tried to figure out what she was missing.

Leah had talked about memories, Alice had asked what she'd remembered when she first walked in.

Everyone was watching her as if they expected something and Bella was losing her patience.

She couldn't stop replaying the image of Alice slapping her hand away, she couldn't stop the tingling of her cheek from where Alice's had touched hers.

Bella unconsciously rubbed her neck where Alice had bitten her.

Alice followed the action with sad eyes.

Bella noticed and sighed.

"So what did you guys do while you were gone?" Bella said as she sat in an armchair.

No one said anything about the change in subject, instead they all resumed their previous positions, though now Leah was wrapped in Jasper's arms.

Alice stood, staring at Bella, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

She eyed Jasper, silently asking for some help.

The empathy smiled at her sympathetically and tried to push some of what Bella was feeling to Alice.

Alice was smiled as she took note of Bella's feelings.

There was mostly confusion, but there was underlying sense of jealousy and longing.

Bella watched the silent interaction between the two vampires and tried to push down the jealousy that was coursing through her.

"We shopped," Bella's eyes roamed over to Jasper and she smiled at him.

"That sounds nice, did you have fun?"

Bella noticed a shift in the mood of everyone around her.

They were all staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Bella turned to Rosalie for an explanation.

Alice's eyes widened, "Don't say it!"

Bella watched Alice as a smile appeared on her face.

"You want to come shopping with me?"

Bella felt all eyes on her as she nodded slowly, "Yeah sounds like fun, I need new clothes."

Bella looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing, it was one of Emmett's old shirts and her jeans were one of the few Rosalie gave her.

There was a collective gasp and a loud shriek as Alice danced over to Bella, grabbing her arm.

"Let's go!"

Bella stumbled towards the door, "Now?"

Alice nodded and she turned to Rosalie and Leah, "You coming?"

The two girls walked towards the door and followed Alice out.

Bella smiled as Alice continued to hold her hand on their way to the car.

They all piled into Leah's Jeep, Alice and Bella taking the back seat.

When Bella felt Alice was about to remove her hand, Bella tightened her hold on it, not ready to lose the warmth that it radiated.

Bella watched Alice's reaction and was pleased when the pixie's lips twitched into a small smile.

It took the girls a few hours to get to a mall, Alice didn't want to cross into the States again, and told Leah the location of a small mall.

Bella got off the Jeep and pulled Alice along with her. She noticed Rosalie and Leah exchange a smile but chose to ignore it.

They ended up splitting up.

Leah and Rosalie heading into a store Bella would never dare go into.

"So," Alice said as she watched her sister walk into the adult store.

Bella saw that Alice wanted to be in there too, and repressed the need that was rising in her.

"This is ok right?" Bella said, pointing to their clasped hands.

Alice beamed up at Bella, "Of course."

Bella began walking towards a random store and she eyed Alice.

The shorter girl seemed extremely happy.

"Um, sorry I didn't notice you were gone."

Alice's smile only grew as she answered, "I'm sorry too. Jasper had told me you needed time to process everything. I should have known you would lose track of time."

Bella chuckled, "Three weeks is hardly losing track of time. It's a black out."

Alice giggled and glanced at Bella, "So what did you remember that had you so deep in thought?"

Bella's grip on Alice tightened as she replayed the memories she had of her and Jasper together. She shook her head at Alice, "Nothing very helpful."

Alice didn't question Bella further, and instead decided to use Bella's lack of memory to her advantage as she dragged her into a shop.

"Can you try these on?" Alice said, grabbing the first thing she saw.

She knew it wouldn't flatter Bella in the slightest, but it gave her a chance to see how cooperative Bella would be during this shopping trip.

She watched as Bella eyed the clothes and nodded, though Alice noticed a bit of discomfort flash through the girls eyes.

Alice realized this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity and ushered Bella into the dressing room, promising to be back with more clothes.

Bella watched Alice's retreating form with unease as she walked into the changing room.

Something about actually being in the store shopping made her feel uneasy.

She quickly changed into the clothes and walked out to get Alice's opinion.

The moment Bella saw the pile of clothes Alice had for her to try on a switch flipped in her head.

"Alice! There is no way I'm trying all those on, you're crazy if you think you'll get me into half of that."

Alice stood and pouted, "I thought I had more time!"

"It doesn't matter if we had eternity in here, I will not try all of that on."

"I was talking of having more time until you remembered you hated shopping."

Bella stayed silent for a second.

"You know how much I hated it and you still dragged me along?"

"You wanted to." Alice whispered as she studied the floor.

Bella huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

Alice watched with curious entertainment as Bella began fidgeting in place, something she hadn't done once since she had been in the Cullen's house.

"Please Bella? Just half."

Bella's eye twitched as she saw Alice's pout, but she shook her head.

"No."

Alice huffed and stepped up to Bella until she was staring up to her.

"Yes, you owe me that much."

Bella laughed, "I don't owe you anything! In fact you owe me for all the times you dragged me along on one of your crazy shopping sprees."

"If you hated them so much why did you always say yes?" Alice glared at Bella, but Bella saw the defiant gleam in Alice's eyes.

"Cause I couldn't say no to that damn pout of yours."

Alice grinned, "Well why are you saying no now?"

Bella gulped as Alice leaned into her.

Her entire body was shaking with anticipation, asking for something Bella wasn't completely ready to give.

"Alice," Bella whimpered.

"Yes," Alice's cool breath fanned across Bella's lips and the taller girl had a hard time making sense of the assaulting memories flashing through her head.

Bella's eyes moved from Alice's lips to the girl's darkening eyes.

"Kiss me."

* * *

**A review would be appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I totally wanted to finish the story with this chapter, cause there is stuff going on in life that calls for my attention...**

**But I couldnt do it, it would be to fast.**

**So read, review...**

**Dont hate me.**

**I dont own twilight.**

* * *

"Kiss me."

I stared at Bella.

Had I really heard right?

Kiss Bella Swan?

My eyes locked with Bella's as I rose on my tip toes.

A smirk appeared on Bella's lips, and I wanted to pout at the thought of having Bella making fun of me but opted for a different approach.

I ran my nose lightly against Bella's and hummed as she exhaled a shaky breath.

This felt great, having Bella this close. I never thought it would happen, all those months of being just her friend, all the times I saw her kiss my brother, secretly wishing it was me she was kissing, me she was hugging, me she wanted.

I smiled as Bella leaned in to try and kiss me.

I was happy Bella was eager to finally kiss me, overjoyed at what she had asked, but part of me was replaying Jasper's words.

_What Bella needs most is time to be sure of herself, and of you feelings towards her._

I am sure of my feelings for her. Has she not been living with me for the past couple of months? Knowing my feelings for her? It was never me who was in question, it was her. But Jasper says she doubts me, she'd scared. I'm happy _my _Bella is back, but does that mean I have to start from scratch again? Or does it mean Bella remembers eveything and knows how I feel for her?

Then again, I never really made it clear when we were human did I?

That means I can't just kiss her with everything I have.

Which, looking at her wonderful lips, really annoys me.

I had to hold back a chuckle when Bella whimpered, human Bella would never had made a sound like that.

I leaned in quickly and pecked Bella on the lips.

The kiss was a fraction of a second, but I felt my chest swelling at the small contact, and I had to repeat the action once more, pulling back quickly before Bella could respond.

"Alice," Bella sighed and pressed her forehead against mine.

I simply hummed in response, still euphoric with the feeling of having kissed Bella, however small the kiss might have been.

I lifted a hand and slowly ran my thumb along Bella's lower lip. I wanted to kiss her, _really_ kiss her, without restrain, letting myself just go in her arms.

Letting my instincts take over as she kissed me.

That's what I wanted, but I couldn't do that.

First off, we were in a store, with a few people already staring at us, a fact that Bella failed to notice as she moved me against the wall, second Bella had wanted a date, and now that we've established the old Bella is back, I want my date.

Going crazy and attacking her lips wouldn't be a good idea.

Bella pouted after I didn't respond to her advances and whispered, "Alice."

Her voice made me shudder with want, with need, with anticipation.

I had to keep telling myself that I couldn't move to fast, that I couldn't jump the gun again.

My eyes went to Bella's bite mark and my mouth pooled with venom as I remembered how good her skin tasted.

I looked at Bella in the eyes and was shocked to see them a dark red.

"Alice, I want a real kiss," Bella whispered.

I smiled, "And what," I moved my thumb across Bella's upper lip, "Would you consider," I leaned in slowly to peck Bella on the lips, "A real kiss."

I moved my hand slowly to Bella's neck, unintentionally running my fingers over Bella's bite mark.

Bella inhaled sharply, and I wondered if the bite mark still hurt her, but when I looked Bella in the eyes there was something there I had never seen in Bella before.

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes loving the feeling of her body against mine, wondering if it would be so bad if I gave in, and smiled as Bella ran her lips along mine and lightly pressed them to me.

We stayed like that for several seconds, before Bella pulled away slowly.

I smiled and hummed when Bella's lips moved to my neck, placing soft kisses along the way.

It hadn't been the passionate kiss I thought she would give me, but it meant so much more. The tenderness of it, the softness of her lips, it meant so much more than any heated kiss ever would.

I sighed as she continued placing soft kisses along my neck, but I became aware of a slight shaking in her body.

I tried to lean away to see what was wrong with her but Bella's hold against my waist tightened and she pulled me closer to her, growling when I tried to move again.

I didn't know what to do, or what was going on, and then a vision hit me. It had been so long since I had a vision of Bella that it caught me off guard.

_Bella hovered over me, and pressed me against the wall._

_Mumbling out words I had wanted to hear since she joined our family._

"_I love you."_

_She kissed me lovingly and smiled at me. Her red eyes quickly turning black._

"_I love you so much," she said, and leaned in again, this time kissing me passionately._

_Her body was trembling slightly as she pulled away, and I saw lust in her eyes as she leaned in once more, but she brushed her lips on my cheek and whispered seductively in my ear._

"_You're mine Alice Cullen."_

_I nodded slowly, "Forever."_

_Bella smirked, "For all eternity."_

_With that she opened her mouth and attacked my neck._

"Alice?"

Bella's worried eyes were the first thing I saw when I came out from my vision.

Part of me was still feeling overjoyed at having seen that Bella loved me, part was telling me it was just a vision, and I just smiled, because you never bet against Alice Cullen.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and leaned into her body, wrapping my arms around her waist.

This seemed to have caught her of guard, but she smiled nonetheless and I felt the tremors running through her body, and saw her red eyes darken another shade.

Slowly my vision began to play out.

I sighed happily as she said she loved me, as she proclaimed I was hers, and waited expectantly for her bite, for her to mark me.

Her lips were on my neck, gently moving, forming three words over and over.

Then she lightly bit me, making me twist my hands in her hair.

She was toying with me, and I was loving every second of it.

I felt her place a tender kiss on my neck, heard her whisper "Mine," as her hold on me tightened, and waited as she moved forward her teeth gleaming with venom.

"Hey we need to lea-"

Bella jumped away from me, and I glared at Leah, my instincts telling me she was intruding, that she had to pay.

"Um…" Leah looked between me and Bella and then looked behind her where Rosalie was standing, visibly fuming.

"We have a problem. We have to get home now," Rosalie hissed.

I glared at her, but she grabbed my arm roughly and proceeded to try and drag me out.

Key word being try, because the moment she touched me Bella ripped her away and growled at her.

Rosalie didn't flinch, instead she slapped Bella, and proceeded to take the stunned newborn out of the store.

I watched as Bella slowly came to her senses, and didn't miss the whispered thanks she gave Rosalie as she got in the car.

This time I was in the back seat with Leah, and Bella wouldn't meet my gaze.

The ride home would take a few hours, and it wasn't until we were nearly there that I thought to ask what was going on.

Leah sighed and Rosalie glanced back at me, anger still visible in her eyes, but worry marring her perfect features.

"It seems like the wolves figured out Leah phased, and they tracked her to our house."

"What!" I yelled, making Leah and Bella flinch.

From what Jasper had told me, the _Pack_ as Jasper called it, was not aware Leah had phased, and they all thought she had simply left town, run away.

Leah's scent couldn't be tracked by the wolves for some reason so there was no chance they would find her. So I sat there staring at Leah, waiting for an explanation as to how they had found her out.

Leah stared back at me, clearly worried.

"Are they already there?" Bella asked Rosalie.

There was fear in her voice and I wished I could comfort her and tell her everything would be fine, but Bella wasn't looking at me, she was staring intently at Rosalie.

"No, one of the elders called Carlisle to inform him. That was a few hours ago, so I'm going to guess they'll be there shortly after we arrive."

"Five minutes after we get home everyone's future disappears," I say as I search for our future.

With Leah in the family, our future was blurry, with the wolves, it went completely dark, which annoyed me since I had no way of knowing what would happen.

Leah nods sadly and Bella simply sighs.

That's when the thought hit me, and as soon as we got home I went into Emmett's room to grab one of his hoodies.

I ran down to see the family waiting by the door, and Bella sitting silently by herself.

She looked up at me when I showed up, and I saw a bit of shame cross her features. I don't know why she felt ashamed, but I simply proceeded to hand her the hoodie and tell her to put it on.

The family stared at the article for a second before urging Bella to put it on, and making her know she should try not to speak.

Bella reluctantly did what she was told, and pulled the hood over her head, hiding her beautifu face from our sight.

I was about to explain why we had her do this when a growl shook the house.

Everyone looked outside as Sam walked toward the house, flanked by several wolves.

Carlisle stepped out, and we followed behind him.

Esme stood by him, holding on to his arm tightly. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the right of Carlisle, Rosalie holding on to Emmett in the same manner Esme held Carlisle.

Jasper stood next to Emmett, not wanting to give the wolves the idea he and Leah were together, and Leah stood next to Esme, holding on to a frightened looking Bella.

I don't know why Bella was so scared. She had seen Leah shift beafore and Leah was bigger than most of the wolves in front of us and from what Jasper told us, she was also a lot faster.

I was slightly jealous that Leah was the one holding Bella, but it wasn't the appropriate time to point out that Bella was my mate and therefore I should be the one comforting her.

Sam's rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Leah, you're coming with us. Now."

Sam was glaring at Leah, not even acknowledging our presence, something I could see didn't sit well with Jasper, but he had the sense to hold his tongue.

Unlike Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie moved away from the family and walked up to Sam. To my surprise, no one tried to stop her. "You do not _own _her. She has her own free will and she _chose _to stay with us. So don't come to _our_ house giving orders to _my _sister."

By now all the wolves were growling, and Sam was glaring at Rosalie.

"She isn't your sister, and as a matter a fact she _has _to do what I say, I'm the Alpha."

Rosalie laughed.

"Like that means anything. Oh, I'm going to be scared of a guy who relies on his gift to get others to follow orders."

Sam started shaking and I saw Bella tighten her hold on Leah, who seemed to be fighting her to move.

Bella glanced over at me, and I saw fear in her eyes, but I realized she wasn't scared of Sam.

My eyes traveled to how she was holding on to Leah and the panicked look on her face.

Sam was the Alpha, and he had just recognized a new member to his pack, Leah was fighting his order.

Bella was afraid of losing Leah.

From the smirk on Sam's face I would take it he knew it wouldn't be long until Leah was at his side.

My eyes locked on Bella's and then Leah, who was watching Jasper with pained eyes.

Suddenly I was assaulted with clear visions of my future. I was happy to see Bella by my side, but after that happiness wore off, the realization of _why_ I had such a clear vision hit me, and I looked at Leah, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

The desperation in her eyes pained me, and I looked at Jasper, knowing he was unaware of what Leah was battling with.

"Jasper."

His eyes met mine, and I nodded towards Leah.

His face became pained instantly and he took Bella's place by her side.

I turned my attention to Rosalie and Sam, who were glaring at each other, and walked up to them, motioning for Emmett to control his wife.

I stood silently as Emmett took Rosalie into his arms and coaxed her away from Sam.

Carlisle stepped forward then, and I walked to Bella, who was shaking slightly.

I hesitated as I approached her, something that did not go unnoticed, seeing as she flinched when I got close to her.

I wanted to hold her, and I kept second guessing myself whenever I was near her, which I now realize is what caused the tension between us.

So when I was finally next to her I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

She looked down at me and smiled.

The hood obscured her eyes, but I saw her lips form three little words that made my heart melt.

I had the urge to kiss her, and I would have, had an asshole not interrupted.

"You've broken the treaty!"

I turned to see a boy putting on a pair of shorts.

Sam seem irritated with his outburst, but nonetheless his eyes went to Bella.

Even with her face obscured, it was easy to see her red eyes.

The boy began growling and Sam and Carlisle were in deep discussion. I could hear what they were saying, but my attention was drawn to the boy who had phased.

He was looking at Bella as if he recognized her and as I watched Bella I could see something going on in her head.

"I can assure you, we did not turn her."

There was no mention of Bella's identity, for which I was so happy. I am not sure how the wolves would have taken it.

Sam nodded slowly and began to address Leah, "Leah, we're leaving. You have matters to attend to at home."

Sam's voice had softened, and I saw him turn to a smaller wolf in his pack.

Leah looked up at him, obviously confused.

I could tell she was going to give in, and I saw Jasper's heart breaking, his eyes darkening as he stepped in front of Leah protectively.

I did a quick scan for our future of the next few days and was disappointed to see it come up clearly. What did surprise me was seeing Jasper sad with a box in his hands.

I looked at Jasper as he stood in front of Lea, and noticed the outline in his pocket.

"Jasper?"

He looked at me.

"Give it to her."

Jasper watched me, and then Leah.

Sam growled, I'm sure he had put two and two together and realized Jasper's feelings for Leah. I don't know what it was that bothered him the most. Knowing a wolf had imprinted on a vampire, or seeing his ex with another man.

All the wolves growled as Jasper turned and faced Leah and got down on one knee.

Already my family's future began to blur, and I smiled as I heard Jasper let his heart flow out and place a ring delicately on Leah's fingers.

* * *

**Ah...these things never come out the way I want them to.**

**Um...review.**

**Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Good day to you. How are you doing?**

**Im doing EXCELLENT!**

**I'm so very happy.**

**I dont own anything.**

**Hope you like^_^ (Can I get an early christmas and make it to 100 reviews?)**

* * *

I smiled as Leah launched herself at Jasper.

The family gathered around the pair, congratulating them and already beginning to plan the wedding.

Bella stood motionless by my side, watching the boy who was in turn watching her.

I watched Sam as he seemed to be struggling to decide something.

I have heard that to the wolves an imprint is untouchable. They had a code to abide by, and going after Jasper, or separating Leah from him would break it. I was pretty sure they would be leaving now, seeing as Sam had realized there was no way he would ever get Leah to leave her mate.

The thought of being able to live at peace relieved me, I would ask Bella out on that date and then we would work oN the mating thing.

The thought brought a smile to my face.

"Bells?"

Crap.

I watched as the naked boy took a step forward.

"Bella? I thought you were dead!"

Sam turned to the boy, then to Bella.

I saw recognition flash in his eyes before he growled.

The wolves behind him all began to growl, and I saw them poise themselves for attack.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I calmly stepped forward, seeing as the family was too preoccupied with Jasper and Leah to even pay attention to the wolves.

"Victoria bit her, Jasper took care of Bella during her change."

Sam looked down at me and I almost cringed away at the raw hatred in his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you to have decided this life for her? How the hell do you take away her right to move on to the next life?"

Did he really hate our kind so much that he'd rather have Bella dead?

"You fucking little bitch, you should have let her die," The boy who recognized Bella shouted.

The anger in the boy's words shocked me, and I had no time to react as he phased and launched himself at me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack, but all I felt was a breeze on my face.

I opened my eyes to Bella standing in front of me, her hand holding the wolf at bay.

I don't know how she was keeping him there, but the wolf could do nothing more than scratch at Bella with its paws.

I cringed as I saw the deep gashes on Bella's stomach, Bella however seemed not to notice.

"Jacob Black,"

Bella's voice rang through my ears and struck fear in my un-beating heart. It was cold, heartless, dripping with venom.

"If you ever try to attack, _my _mate again," Bella brought the wolf's head down to meet her in the eyes, "I will cut off your testicles and force feed them to your pack."

I watched the anger swirling in Bella's eyes as she glared at this Jacob boy, and wondered why I hadn't known about him. Bella had told me everything when she was human, who was this boy that she never mentioned? What was he to her that she chose never to tell our family of his existence?

Bella's hold on the wolf's throat was so tight that I was beginning to hear him wheezing, and I was about to tell her to let go of him when Sam darted forward.

I stood in front of Bella, prepared to defend her from his attack, what I didn't expect, is for Bella to throw the wolf at him.

I guess being a newborn really has its perks when fighting against a wolf, I had never known anyone to be able to toss one that easily.

Sam had been caught off guard by having Jacob thrown at him, but he dodged out of the way and headed straight for me.

I saw his body vibrating and thought maybe he would phase, like the Jacob boy did, but as he continued to move forward, all I saw was the rage increase in his eyes.

The second he was in front of me I moved to the side, preparing myself to give him a blow in the back, but Bella caught him by the throat.

"Boys, it seems like you will be having your boss mans balls for dinner," Emmett chuckled.

I turned to see my family standing side by side, watching what was going on.

I didn't understand how they could just stand and watch, but the disapproving look in Carlisle's eyes told me he didn't want this to escalate to a war with the wolves.

This, whatever _this _was, was between Bella and the pack.

Leah and Jasper were holding hands, and now that I looked at them, I saw the happiness radiating off the pair.

Growls erupted from the pack as Sam struggled in Bella's hold.

They all seemed eager to attack, but for some reason they wouldn't move.

I watched each wolf intently, noticing it seemed like they were glued to their spot.

Only one wolf wasn't growling at Bella, it was staring at Leah, and I could have sworn I saw his tail twitch indicating a wag.

"Don't let him talk or he'll order them to attack," Leah said.

Her voice was calm, and I saw confidence in her eyes where before there had been desperation.

I met Jasper's eyes and I saw happiness there that I had never seen present before, his shoulders relaxed, and I could see that from this day forward the Jasper my family and I knew would be gone. I could tell Leah was the one that would help him get over his past, and move on.

Bella chuckled, "I wasn't planning on even letting him breathe."

Sam began clawing at Bella's arms, and I saw her hold tighten around his throat. Right now the great Alpha of the wolf pack looked more like a paling fish out of water, and as much as I enjoyed knowing Bella was defending me, I knew that her instincts were telling her to kill Sam, and my Bella was not a killer.

I placed a hand on her forearm, drawing her attention to me.

Her eyes were bitch black, but when she looked at me they lightened to their dimming red shade.

I know she understood my silent plea to let Sam go, and although she loosened her grip around his throat, she didn't release him.

"I know I don't speak for this family, so I want you to assure me you will talk to Carlisle _peacefully_," Sam nodded, or tried to nod, I can't imagine it being very easy to do so while in a vampire's hold. "And if you do try to attack her again, I will extend my promise to Jake to you and your entire pack. Anyone touches her and you will lose your manhood. Understand?"

Bella dropped Sam and walked over to me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Her soft and gentle voice contrasted greatly with the display of raw anger I had just seen, and it warmed my heart to have my old Bella back.

"Yeah, I am."

Bella smiled and I watched as she walked over to Jacob, who was on the floor several feet away now in his human form.

"Would you really rather have me dead?"

I tried not to pay attention to the conversation Bella was having with this boy, who clearly had some feelings for _my_ Bella.

The way he was looking at her, with such longing and happiness, it was clear he was in love with my mate, but there was anger in his eyes as well, hatred for what she had become.

"You didn't bite her?"

My attention went to Sam, who was standing in front of Jasper, as if he was his executioner.

Jasper shook his head. He admitted to having sucked out some venom because it would have killed her to have that much, and said after that he just took care of Bella.

I heard several wolves growling, which I figure was because to them Jasper taking that venom out of Bella's body was equivalent to a bite and therefore a breach of the treaty.

Sam proceeded to talk to Carlisle about the treaty.

I could hear him trying to argue that letting Bella be turned by Victoria was as bad as having one of us turn her.

The entire family protested to this, but Sam only had ears for Carlisle.

"What did you mean when you called her your _mate_?"

I glanced over at Bella and Jacob.

The two seemed to be relaxed and I saw a smile cross Bella's face as she turned to look at me.

I smiled at her and watched as her smile grew, before she turned back to the boy, who was staring at me with distaste.

"I mean she is to me, what an imprint is to you."

I smiled as I heard Bella say that.

Her actions from earlier that day were still fresh in my mind, and I was sad that she didn't mark me, but I was beginning to understand that this was Bella's way of doing things.

She didn't want to rush into anything.

"NO!"

Jacob's angry outburst caught everyone's attention.

"What is wrong with ME? Why do you have to be with a fucking leech?"

I watched as Jacob stood from the floor, and had to look away seeing as he was naked.

I did notice the confusion in Bella's eyes at his outburst, and had to imagine she wasn't aware of the boy's feelings for her.

"First you were with that asshole Edward," My family flinched at his name, and I saw unshed tears well up in Esme's eyes, "And now _that bitch? _Are you blind Bella? I have been here this whole time and you chose him, he dies so you have to go for the next best thing? His freak of a sister?_"_

_A freak?_

Surely he wasn't talking about me.

"You have to be kidding Jake, I told you I thought of you as a brother!"

Ok, maybe she did know about his feelings.

Jacob growled as Bella stood up and I saw him begin to shake.

"But I was a better person than _he_ ever was! I would be a better lover than _she_ ever will. Bella you belong with me."

Is this guy stupid or something? What in the world makes him think Bella would ever go for someone like him?

"No Jake. I don't belong with you. I made that clear before, and you should be lucky I even continued to talk to you after what you did."

"What now?" I turned to Bella, who seemed a bit shocked.

She hadn't wanted to let that slip. Whatever this boy did, she never told anyone.

"She never told you?"

Bella seemed lost and I took a step forward, "Told me what."

Jacob laughed and he walked up to me, "Do you really want to know?"

"Jake if you know what's good for you you'll shut up."

"What? Do you think I'm afraid of this midget?"

I held back a growl and waited for the boy to talk.

"She and I," Jacob looked over her shoulder at Bella and I saw him lick his lips, "We were making out on my couch," I clenched my fists and turned to Bella, who had a horrified look on her face, "And it quickly escalated…"

He left the sentence hanging, it didn't matter, I wasn't about to let him finish.

I hit him in the jaw as hard as I could, and was pleased to hear a satisfying crack.

Instead of getting angry the boy was laughing and it only infuriated me more.

"Alice let me explain."

Bella walked up to me but I only had eyes for the mongrel who had dared lay a hand on my Bella.

"No worries Bells, Ill fill her in on all the steamy details. On the feeling of your skin."

"Shut the fuck up! I was drunk Jake!"

MY head swiveled to Bella.

Drunk?

I searched my memories for a time I saw Bella drunk and came up with a day I saw her throwing up at her house. She had seemed so pale and shaky, I thought it was the stomach flu.

I had been so focused on her I didn't notice the smell of alcohol coming off her.

"So, you still wanted it, would have gone all the way if Billy hadn't walked in."

So they didn't have sex?

I was relieved to hear that, but I still wanted to rip the boy to pieces.

"Why the fuck would you still talk to him after something like that?" Rosalie screamed.

I could already tell where this was going, and I began praying that it ended okay.

Bella looked at Rosalie and sighed, "We were both drunk, I was over at a party and was going to spend the night because I couldn't drive in my state. He confessed his feelings and it just played out. I tried to push him off, but I was drunk and in the end I just called out for Billy."

The asshole tried to take advantage of her?

That did it.

I launched myself at him, but in my blind rage I was more susceptible to attacks and he caught me easily by the throat.

"Actually, I wasn't drunk."

He whispered in my ear and then dropped me on the floor.

I looked up at this naked boy in front of me as he smirked.

I had two things running through my head.

First: gross gross gross gross.

Second: This bastard has to die.

I had cracks on my neck from where he had been holding me and I saw Bella's angry gaze as she watched Jacob, I was almost sure she was about to do good on her threat, but instead of attacking him she dashed over to me.

This seems to have surprised Jacob, since I saw him relax his stance.

She was beginning to apologize when I interrupted her.

"Hold on to Rose."

Bella stared at me confused, she was still staring at me when a blond blur collided with Jacob.

* * *

**HI! So, how bout that early christmas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, it took longer than I thought to write this, cause…well it never felt right. Lol**

**I'm sure you won't like it though. I apologize ahead of time for that.**

**Oh, I did get a review that said the lot of them are wacked… My response: **

**Uh, maybe. **

**I am sorry if things are confusing. This story isn't planned out at all. I am just trying to get it to that date between Alice and Bella.(Which so you know now I am planning to make the last chapter) There are things I wanna fix, but I really want it all written out first so I know what to fix. Sorry if its not good for some of you. I'm not good at the whole writing out a story thing the only thing that keeps me writing it is knowing I have to post the next chapter.**

**Oh, but the reviewer said the treaty couldn't be broken…to them it could, cause when Jasper sucked out the venom they were still in Forks, and being technical about things, the wolves say that letting Bella turn is the same as turning her themselves(since Jasper sucked out the venom that would have killed BElla). And none of the Cullens are ew about fighting a naked Jake or Sam. Carlisle doesn't want a fight, and Alice was right in front of Jakes junk when he dropped her on the floor, tell me you wouldn't be grossed out too.**

**Well, now on to the story.**

**OH! I wanted to thank you for reviewing, and apologize if i didnt thank you individualy, stuffs going on at home so yeah.**

**Now on to the story.**

**I own nothing.**

Bella didn't do what I said, and we both watched as Rosalie rushed past us.

I guess I couldn't blame Bella for not understanding why I had wanted her to stop Rosalie, after all she didn't know of Rosalie's past, and she seemed more worried about me at the moment.

There was a sick pop when Rosalie punched Jacob jaw, and I would have felt sorry for him, if I hadn't just heard him admit what he almost did to Bella.

I don't understand how in the world Bella was sitting next to me looking so calm.

I watched her and she was looking at the one sided fight between Jacob and Rosalie with sadness, with some sort of comprehension dawning on her.

I turned to the fight.

From what I could see, Rosalie was holding back, because otherwise, Jacob would be dead. She was pounding away at him, hitting every inch of his body, scratching him after every few blows.

Jake had no chance of retaliating, actually, he wasn't even putting up a fight, he wasn't defending himself, and showed no intention of changing.

Several growls and a cry of outrage caught my attention and I turned in time to see Emmett grab Sam by the neck.

"Hey Bella, should I tenderize the meat before we feed it to the dogs?" Emmett laughed as he tightened his grip on Sam.

I shook my head at Emmett when I saw Bella was about to nod hers.

"Let him go Emmett," I said and stood up.

Bella held on to me as if I was about to fall apart, and it was strange to have her look at me like I was weak and breakable.

"Aw, but Alice, he was about to order them to attack," Emmett said.

I shook my head at him, annoyed that he was treating this like a game, acting as if they weren't people too. My family should know better than this, and I know that they did, just that Emmett didn't take anything seriously.

I watched Sam as he began shaking.

Emmett dropped him on the floor, looking as if he had just burned his hand, I'm sure it scared him to think that he would be holding on to a full sized werewolf, but Emmett recomposed himself and acted like he was ready to attack.

Fur began sprouting from Sam's body, and I was sure he was about to explode into a giant wolf, but a body collided with him and stopped his change.

Sam whimpered as Jacob's limp form collided with him, but the moment he saw Jacobs bruised and beaten body, he erupted into a giant wolf.

My family tensed and I sighed.

This should not be happening.

We should be trying to peacefully resolve the situation.

I looked to Carlisle and saw that he too seemed to want to avoid any fight.

How would we do that now though? Sam had turned wolf and would be commanding the attack.

I watched as Jacob began to stand, only to be pushed back down by Bella.

There was a grin on his face, and I could see the challenge in his eyes as Bella crouched over his beaten body.

Why in the world was he smiling? He had just had his ass handed to him by Rosalie, taunting Bella would only get him killed.

I saw the way Bella looked at the boy, and the fact that he just began laughing made me wonder what in the world the boy was thinking.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Jakes POV_

_I had never given our legends the respect they deserved. I laughed along with my friends whenever my dad told us the story of our ancestors, of how we are descendants of shape shifters, of wolves._

_The story itself was interesting, and at times, I would imagine I was one of those chosen to protect our people from the cold ones, imagine that I would be a great leader. As a child we imagine the impossible, the possibilities are endless, and I wanted to be that wolf, that hero that led a great happy life, with a good family, children and grand children to pass on my legacy._

_As a child, I imagined that future, and even as a child, I imagined it with Bella at my side._

_There was just something about the chief's daughter that always drew me to her._

_I hated how she was only around once a year, but each second I spent with her only made me think I could have that future with her. Where I was the hero, she was at my side._

_Of course as a kid, I thought she would be there to play with me forever, I didn't yet understand what a wife was, what connection you had to that woman, but I did understand that no matter what, it was Bella I wanted._

_The last time she visited, I was already becoming aware of my different feelings for her. I didn't understand them, I just knew I had to impress her, and I tried very hard._

_I was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek the day she said goodbye._

_The next year I waited eagerly for her to arrive, but she never did._

_And that's how it went._

_I would wait, and she never came. Not even a letter to her old friend._

_In the end I had to give up the hope of seeing her again and I just went on living the normal life I was supposed to lead, laughing at my father's stories._

_Then the Cullen's moved to Forks._

_I remember that day._

_My father received a phone call and I had seen how he paled, and called a meeting with the elders._

_It was the first meeting I wasn't allowed in._

_As a child I had always been involved in them, because I was to one day take my place as the head of the elders ,father thought it was a good idea that I knew what choices I was to make, what kind of problems I would face._

_But from the day he received that call, I was banned from the meetings, told that they weren't something a __**child**__ should be part of._

_I didn't care, it just gave me more time with my friends, more time for me to make fun of the fact that the elders were worried because two parents with a handful of teenagers had moved to Forks._

_I never had the chance to come across any of them, and I wasn't eager to look for them either. They lived at the outskirts of Forks, and I rarely had reason to leave the reservation._

_Then one day, dad gets another call._

_But this one has him excited, and he puts me to work on the truck._

_He doesn't tell me why, just to make sure there is nothing wrong with it._

_I fixed it, and one day we take it to the chief's house._

_He's happier than I'd ever seen him._

_That's when he tells me._

_Bella's moving to Forks, to finish off high school._

_I can't explain how overjoyed I was, I made sure I knew when she was coming back, and I went to visit her the day she arrived._

_She was beautiful._

_But she didn't remember me, and my heart nearly broke, but I made a promise to myself that I would win her heart._

_We never saw each other much, but I could see in her eyes that there were feelings for me, so I didn't give up hope. _

_Not even when she told me she was going out with Edward._

_Sure it was a setback, but the way she complained about him, I knew it wouldn't last long._

_I had my chance to confess my feelings several times, each she would turn me down._

_Then one night, we got drunk._

_It was different, because when you're drunk you say things you wouldn't normally say, you do things you wouldn't normally do, and when I tried to kiss her, she kissed back._

_I'll admit I took advantage of that, but it's I lie that I wasn't drunk._

_I was just as wasted as Bella was._

_But that damn leech, took her from me!_

_And it's a well known fact that werewolves have a short temper, I just wanted to see the bitch in pain._

_It was her fault Bella was dead to me, her fault I didn't have a chance at my happy ending._

_It was her fault I am a wolf._

_Sam was the first to shift, I thought he was forming a gang, but I wasn't aware of the bigger picture was I?_

_Then my friends joined and I was slowly being left alone, having to deal with this anger that seemed to be rising from nowhere._

_I could deal with it though, I had a naturally upbeat personality, and I didn't let the anger get to me._

_It was going fine until the day Bella disappeared._

_I was mad at the idiot Cullen for having left her out in the forest, in a fit of rage I trashed my room._

_My father didn't reprimand me, instead he looked somewhat hopeful, saying I would soon take my place as the leader._

_I didn't care for any of that, I just wanted Bella back._

_Then Sam came and gave us the news._

_That was the day I shifted, the day I changed into a wolf._

_I was mad at him, who was he to say Bella was dead? How did he know?_

_How?_

_When I felt it in my bones that she was alive, that she was out there._

_That's the day I first phased and attacked him._

_I was surprised when he phased too._

_He ordered me to calm down, but I didn't listen, I ignored the pull of his voice and headed into the forest, searching for Bella._

_Following a scent that in the back of my mind I knew was Bella's._

_I came to an awful sight._

_There was blood everywhere._

_There was also a sick sweet aroma, two actually._

_That's when I heard Sam in my head, and I was filled in on everything._

_How the Cullens were real vampires. How we really were wolves, how a leech killed Bella._

_Her body was taken by a Cullen, perhaps in such a bad state that it would have been a bad idea to let humans see it._

_I didn't return to my human form for a week, then another leech showed up._

_Some dark guy asking what became of his red headed friend._

_He escaped us the first time, the second we had a new addition to the pack._

_Seth._

_The leech didn't stand a chance._

_It was several weeks later that we heard an interesting thought come from Seth, about a wolves scent near the chief's house._

_None of our pack could smell it, only Seth._

_Sam figured it was Leah's, who had run away from the reservation around the time Bella disappeared._

_So we had Seth lead us to her._

_Imagine the shock when we saw the leeches._

_I immediately wanted to attack, but we had to return and inform the elders._

_That's when they made it our next mission to return Leah home._

_They needed her to know her father had passed away._

_So we returned to the Cullens, the whole pack made the trip this time._

_They met us outside._

_It was all going fine, Leah was about to submit to Sam's orders._

_Then I saw the newborn._

_I'll admit my outburst was probably unnecessary, but Sam was too busy trying to get Leah home to notice the newborn._

_Turns out they apparently didn't change her, so Sam went back to trying to get Leah._

_Then the leech proposed._

_The pack seemed outraged, I was jealous._

_Why did Leah deserve her happy ending? Her happily ever after? _

_My eyes moved to the small vampire and the newborn._

_The newborn whose face was hidden._

_Whose lips reminded me of Bella's, that hair that I could see was a similar shade, even the sick sweet scent reminded me of Bella._

_I thought I had finally gone nuts, thinking I saw Bella in a filthy creature like a leech._

_But then she looked at me, and I saw, even with those red eyes. _

_I saw my Bella._

_Bella was a vampire, my sworn enemy. _

_My world ended right there._

_I did the stupidest thing I could think of and attacked the small one._

_Turns out that the short one was Bella's mate._

_Great right?_

_Turns out I never had a chance then. Not with human Bella, not with the filth that stood in front of me now._

_Things went from bad to worse, I let my anger take over me and I yelled at Bella._

_I knew, deep in my heart that this Bella was no different from the girl I loved, but to the wolf she was filth, and my pride had been hurt when she rejected me for a creature that was lower than me._

_I voiced it to her._

_And then she gave me the thing I needed, she mentioned the incident when we were both drunk._

_If my future held no meaning to me anymore, and my present was full of too many problems, too many issues to control, maybe it was best to let it end._

_Who better than one of these leeches to do it for me._

_So I said I wasn't drunk, making them think I had tried to take advantage of Bella._

_The blonde reacted badly to this._

_I was beaten to a pulp seconds after she rushed me, and I did nothing to try and defend myself._

_I wanted her to end me. _

_But she stopped, and I was thrown over to a shifting Sam._

_I was still conscious when he went wolf, I tried to stand, to shift and give more reason to be attacked but Bella pushed me back._

_She growled at me, and I saw that there was a monster in her too._

_Just like me she was fighting against the beast inside her._

_But I was tired of fighting my anger, tired of the stares from everyone, tired of looking older than I was._

_So I taunted her and I laughed when she raised her hand._

_The leech in her was outraged, my Bella however, saw through me._

_Saw what was going on in my head._

_That's why I had always loved Bella, she saw past the monsters, past the bad things, always saw the best in people, now was no exception as she silently asked me why._

_It was strange, how no words were interchanged between us, but we were having a conversation._

'_Why Jake, why do you want this?'_

_I just laughed and shook my head._

'_If you don't do it, I'll get one of them to do it.' My eyes went to the big one and raised and eyebrow, 'he seems to want to kill us.'_

_Bella growled at me and I kept laughing._

_My injuries had begun healing, and I was passing out form the lack of energy, but still I struggled against her, still I tried to fight._

"_Idiot," I hear her say, before she raised her hand and my world went dark._

_/-/-/-/-/-/_

**Ah…maybe not what you guys wanted I guess…but tell me what you think either way.**

**I am writing the next one now, and am hoping to put it up as soon as I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

**This one is short…cause its Leah's POV and I didn't want to change POV halfway through.**

* * *

I watched Bella's hand come down and cringed at the thud it made when it connected to Jacobs face.

She stood slowly, shaking.

Sam howled, and all the wolves began circling Bella.

The Cullens all tensed.

I understood Carlisle never wanted a fight, and this was all my fault.

I don't know how they finally noticed my scent, but they did, now they were about to start a battle, I wasn't sure if we would come through unharmed. The Cullen's were in a sense immortal, but they had never fought wolves, would they stand a chance?

I eyed Jake's still body and watched as Bella poised herself to fight off any wolves that attacked her.

I guess by Sam's rules the one they really wanted was the newborn that had just offed Jake.

I guess I would want some sort of retaliation as well, but I knew that Sam would take it too far. There wasn't any need for all the wolves to attack Bella. There was hardly need for anyone to attack Bella, all she did was defend her mate, her honor.

Besides, it wasn't like Jake didn't deserve the beating he got.

The first wolf lunged at Bella, and she skillfully avoided it and pushed it away, knocking down two other wolves along with it.

The Cullens all began growling and I was honestly a bit surprised they weren't all already lunging at the wolves too.

I saw Carlisle glance at me, and the questioning look he gave confused me.

He wasn't seriously letting me decide what to do was he?

"This is your old family, and we would do nothing to hurt you," Jasper said.

I looked at him, his calm face relaxing me, and annoying me at the same time.

Bella was surrounded by a pack of wolves and they weren't ready to jump in?

"Bella can take all of them, you shouldn't worry," Emmett's voice was oddly serious as he spoke. "She's a newborn, she can handle them easy. If there is any indication of it being otherwise we'll jump in."

How could they seriously think that one newborn could take on the pack?

I looked at Bella, to see her dodging attacks, but not attacking herself.

"Alice?"

My voice was shaky as I turned to her, her body frozen a slight frown on her face.

"Alice?" I walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can I see our future clearly?"

I stared at her confused as to what she was talking about, but Bella's growl distracted me.

I watched as two wolves attacked her at once and the Cullens all surged forward.

I could already see what damage would be done, and I decided I had to stop it now.

I ran forward, hearing my clothes rip as I did.

The second step I took was already as a wolf and I jumped in front of the Cullens, facing Sam's pack and growling at them, making them stop in their tracks.

I watched as their mouths fell open and they all looked at me with their tails between their legs.

They were larger than ordinary wolves, the size of small bears.

Sam was of course the largest the size of a grizzly, maybe a bit larger, all was nothing, when you compared them to me.

I was the size of a large horse, where Sam and his pack were bulky with muscle, I was lean, my muscled pulled tight. They were hidden by the fur on me, but it made me no less fearsome.

My own family cringed away from me when I growled.

I didn't blame them, I was a huge monster.

Even as I stood there, two wolves continued to attack Bella.

I watched as she ducked, dodged and almost danced out of their way. It didn't seem like it was taking much effort on her part to fight the beasts, but she wasn't really attacking them either.

_Leah, were going home._

I growled at Sam, thinking it was him that had intruding into my mind, but when I snapped my teeth at him he flinched away, taking several steps back.

His pack noticed their leaders actions and retreated as well, only the smallest wolf stayed.

He was staring at me with defiance, and love?

_Leah, mom needs you._

The voice registered in my head, and I couldn't help the whine that escaped me as I realized my brother had become one of these beasts.

His bark caught my attention, and I watched as he shifted to his human form.

He wasn't the little boy I remembered anymore.

His body had become bulky with muscle, and the roundness of his face was gone. Those cheeks I used to pinch, they were sunken in, his face hardened.

His eyes had lost their shine, they stared at me with dulled life, with sadness.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as Seth came closer, and knew that he must be thinking the worst, but I couldn't find it in me to change back, I knew if I did I would start crying.

Seth reached out and waited for my response, I slowly lowered my head and allowed him to wrap his arms around my neck.

I heard Jasper's growl, and could hear him struggling, I could only assume he was trying to get to Seth and the family was holding him back.

I knew this looked bad, but I would explain it later.

I would make it up to Jasper.

"Dad's dead."

The sound of Jasper's struggling stopped, and all I could hear now was Bella still playing hard to get with the pack.

I met Seth's eyes, to see tears running down his cheeks.

I couldn't cry in this body, so I did the next best thing.

I howled.

Seth nodded towards the woods and began running, changing into a wolf halfway there.

I followed him, listening to his thoughts as I did.

I turned back to my vampires before I was in the woods, and was surprised to see Jasper hugging his family, I kept running with Seth, making sure I didn't pass him, a few minutes passed and Jasper was at my side.

He didn't say anything just ran with us.

I saw Seth shoot him a look, but I didn't know what the feeling was behind it.

I did see Jasper's mouth curve up, as he moved forward and took the lead.

* * *

**Uh…In case you were wondering why this chapter is needed :**

**Gets Leah and Jasper closer**

**Lets Bella have time with Alice without her insecurities about Jasper**

**It's what rolled out of my head.**

**lol**

**So…already writing the next chapter…um I think it will be going to Alice's POV, or should it be someone else's? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I sooo wanted to do this in Jasper's pov...But it wouldnt come out...so this is Alice's pov...and Jaspers will be next chapter...we'll be seeing him in LA Push. After that its just gonna be me trying to get to Bella's and Alice's date and the end of this story...so still a few chaps left...but not alot**

**Read, Review, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Bella continued to evade the wolves long after Leah had left.

I watched as more and more wolves tried to attack her at the same time.

It had become a game to her, her newborn instincts were loving the fight.

She flashed me a smile as she ducked from two wolfs and sidestepped a third that had tried to bite her thigh.

This was the closest to dancing I had ever seen of Bella. The grace that she moved with rivaled my own, and I had to wonder if she would ever allow me to take her to a dance. The thought had me thinking of what my date with Bella would be like.

When would it be?

Would she ask me, or was I supposed to ask her?

Emmett was laughed as Bella threw a wolf at another and Rosalie had long grown tired of watching Bella and gone inside.

Esme and Carlisle were talking with Sam, who looked nothing like the confident Alpha that had walked up to our property just a few hours ago.

I guess seeing Leah's massive wolf form really pounded down his ego.

He probably wasn't expecting a female wolf to be bigger than him, or to look so threatening.

It didn't help that his wolves weren't really paying attention to him anymore.

The moment Sam retreated from Leah, the pack had stopped listening to him and they all went after Bella.

Who was still enjoying the fight.

The heartbeat besides me began to speed up and I turned to the still naked boy.

His heart had slowed down so much, that even we vampires though he was dead, but an hour after Bella gave him that blow to the head, it began beating louder, as if it was pumping more blood to the wounds.

That's when we realized the boy wasn't dead.

I guess being a shape shifter had its perks.

There was a groan and I watched as Jacob sat up.

He froze when he saw me sitting next to him, but I just handed him a pair of Emmett's shorts.

I had obviously seen a naked man before, but he was technically still a kid and the whole him naked was just wrong.

That and I really didn't want to have to see his parts any more than I already had.

He took them warily, and he put them on with a look of disgust on his face.

They probably didn't smell to good to him, but I guess that didn't matter much since he was surrounded by vampires anyways.

"I thought she'd killed me."

His voice sounded hoarse and I saw him roll his neck slowly, making it crack several times.

Carlisle turned to Jacob and dashed over, ignoring the hiss he gave him.

"She pretty much snapped your neck, I'm not sure how you're alive, but let me check to make sure everything is in place," Carlisle used the voice he used when dealing with a stubborn patient and he reached towards Jacobs neck, tentatively touching several points in his neck.

Jacob hissed several times, which made Carlisle roll the boy's neck in several directions, causing more pops.

I heard Sam try to command his pack to stop, and I turned to see his command barely register with the wolves.

"STOP ALREADY!"

Half the pack jumped at Jacobs order and stopped, the other half continued to attack Bella.

Jacob walked up to them and ordered them to stop and shift to human.

They all stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

Even Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"NOW!"

In that second I heard the change in his voice, and watched as each of the wolves turned human, quickly putting on the shorts they had tied to their ankles.

Jacob shook his head at them and looked towards Sam.

"We are going home."

Sam looked like he was about to protest, but the glare Jacob game him shut him up.

I saw how Sam reluctantly lowered his head, effectively giving in to Jacob's orders.

I watched as how each of the boys headed towards the woods, Jacob stayed behind.

He walked up to Bella slowly.

I growled and was in front of Bella before he could reach her.

I know I was overreacting, Jacob did not seem hostile with his movement, but his actions from a few hours ago still had me on edge, and I did not want him anywhere near my Bella.

He stared at me with a curious look on his face and I tensed, waiting for him to say something.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and relaxed as Bella slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Relax Alice, I think I pounded the stupid out of him already."

I sighed and relaxed into Bella's hold, humming when she pressed her lips against my neck.

I expected to see a negative reaction from Jacob but to my surprise the corner of his lip rose a bit.

"I wanted to apologize," Jacob looked at me and smiled. It didn't seem forced, it seemed genuine and I was thrown off by the sincerity in his words. "Becoming what I am, changed me, or to be honest, I allowed it to change me. I apologize for my actions towards you today."

I watched him, and simply nodded my head at him.

I had no intention of forgiving him, not after what he said.

Jacob seemed to realize this and accepted my nod with one of his own, before turning to Bella.

"I hope you will visit me in the future. I don't want to lose you again."

I felt Bella nod and inwardly growled.

How in the world could she forgive him so easily.

"We'll be talking things through next time I see you Jake."

Jake nodded, "Hopefully I've matured a bit by then Bells."

"I doubt that."

Bella chuckled behind me and began to slowly stroke my arms, effectively calming me down.

Jacob laughed and shook his head, looking at me one last time before beginning to walk away.

Halfway to the woods he stopped and turned to Emmett.

"Do you want these back?"

I could see Emmett about to nod his head.

Why he wanted his pair of shorts that were now stinky, I have no idea, but Rosalie's screaming from inside the house made it clear she wouldn't stand for it.

Jake chuckled and sprinted to the wolves, disappearing, and letting out a howl after he was a good distance away.

Bella and I stood in the same spot for several minutes after Jacob had left.

I could hear Bella breathing in slowly as she pressed her lips to my neck, and I wanted badly to know what was going through her head at that moment.

I turned in her arms and faced her, surprised to see an odd gleam in her eyes.

"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"What?"

Bella laughed and pressed her forehead to mine.

"At the store, where were we?"

I felt my mouth go dry as Bella's voice dropped seductively, and her eyes began darkening around the edges.

At the store?

My mind went back to the instant before Leah interrupted us, to my vision, and I shuddered as Bella ran her lips down my neck.

Was she going to do it?

I felt her breath on my skin and her teeth scratch the surface, I stopped breathing and waited silently for her to act.

Bella's body tensed for a second, before she let out a shaky breath.

She pressed her lips gently to my neck and I let out a sigh of relief.

Bella chuckled, "Still have that date to go to Alice. You shouldn't let me do this thing unless you're absolutely sure you want it.''

Bella sighed and leaned away from me.

I could see her eyes slowly returning to a deep shade of red and I smiled, because no matter what her eye color, Bella was stunning.

"Alice," I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, sweet Bella?"

I brushed my lips lightly across hers, smiling as she exhaled a shaky breath.

"You do want me right?"

I looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty in them.

I touched my lips to hers lightly and nodded.

"Then why did you sound relieved I didn't bite you just now?"

I smiled sadly at her, realizing that if anyone would always be able to read me it would be Bella.

"I just realized there is still a lot you never told me about your human life," I thought about the Jacob incident and wondered if there were other similar incidents she never mentioned, things she was hiding from me.

Bella nodded slowly.

"Then I will tell you of everything I am remembering."

I looked up at her with a smile on my face, she was remembering more things?

"When I was three, I ate tree bark from a tree in Charlie's back yard," Bella chuckled, "I liked it so much I still stare at a tree sometimes and want a bite."

I stared at Bella, not believing what she was saying, but the look in her eyes told me she was being completely honest.

"You ate tree bark?"

Bella nodded.

"Mom is very forgetful, she forgot to give me my snack and I was playing outside, so I just grabbed a loose piece that was on the floor and sucked on it for hours, she never realized what I had in my mouth." Bella was staring out into the snow with a distant look on her face, a smile forming on her lips. "Charlie got home late that night and went up to check on me, his yelling at Renee woke me up, and it didn't help when he took the piece of bark from my hands."

I stared at Bella, not believing a word she was telling me, but the fond smile on her lips told me she wasn't lying.

"I was fond of eating mud when I was a kid."  
Emmett's voice made me jump, and I turned to see him and the family standing at the door of our house, watching us with a smile on their face.

"I don't think that surprises anyone Emmett," Bella said and she began walking towards the house, grabbing my hand gently and tugging me along with her.

Emmett started trying to make jokes about Bella eating bark but she ignored him and headed inside, walking up the stairs.

She paused momentarily, and I saw her eyeing her room and mine.

"Which one do you want to hang out in?"

I smiled as I tugged her into mine.

"When we share rooms, we can make this our closet."

"Don't you mean if we share rooms?"

Bella poked me in the stomach and headed towards my bed laughing when I just stared at her.

"You're getting ahead or yourself Alice, you are already talking about moving in with me and you don't even have a ring on my finger."

Bella smiled as I layed next to her on the bed and I took hold of her hand, staring at her ring finger thoughtfully.

"I will one day."

* * *

**Review is appreciated. HAppy holidays...which brings me to this note:**

**My sister has laid claim to the computer for the remainder of her school vacation(two weeks)...this limits my time to type seeing as I value my life and will not fight a 15 year old girl for the rights to the internet. I probably wont update for a lil while...probly...**

**thanks for reading^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Hi!**

**My sister was busy with chores today...so I took over the computer for a lil while...this is what I have to show for it.**

**Jasper's pov and its not how it was supposed to go...it went differently in my head...anyways.**

**Does the switching POV bug you guys?**

**Read...review...it would be appreciated.**

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

I walked slowly up to the door.

I could feel the sorrow coming from the females inside, the pain of having lost someone dear to them.

I almost hesitated in entering, I felt as if I was intruding, I didn't belong.

Seth pushed me from behind, causing me to stumble up the steps.

His laughter pushed away the dread in me, and his smile made my lips twitch.

This boy was something special.

He was nothing like the rest of his pack, where they had always seemed bitter and full of resentment, this boy was giddy and full of life. Even in this time, where tragedy had struck his family, I felt nothing but unrestrained joy coming from him, making me think he and Alice would probably get along very well if they ever officially met.

I made to knock on the door, but Seth's exasperated sigh had just opening the door and walking in.

Leah looked up from her seat on the couch, her mother was at her side, dry tears visible down her cheeks. Billy black was there as well, looking from me to Leah with a look of disgust on his face. As I understood it, his reasons for this was that she had in a way betrayed her pack by leaving with me, the fact that she had imprinted on a vampire didn't do much to help on his opinion of her.

"Good afternoon," I bowed my head slightly as I addressed Leah's mother, I felt her heart rate increase momentarily before she gave me a small smile and motioned for me to sit.

I turned to Billy, but he turned away before I could address him.

I sighed before sitting down next to Leah, who was openly glaring at Billy.

She took hold of my hand and interlaced our fingers, all while continuing her conversation with her mother.

They were talking about Leah's living arrangements in our house, Sue had not missed the engagement ring on Leah's finger, and she wasn't to happy to hear that we were living under the same roof.

I sat silently as Leah assured her repeatedly that nothing had happened between us, that we were both still in the process of really getting to know each other, even though we both knew we would never fall for anyone else.

"You had a mate before didn't you?" Billy's harsh voice broke Leah and her mother's conversation.

I felt the anger rolling off Billy, and the disapproval coming from Sue, Seth was curious, and Leah was…jealous?

I still couldn't get a clear reading on her, but I was certain I felt jealousy coming from her.

I turned to her and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile, before turning to her mother.

"I did have a girlfriend," Billy grunted when I said the word, and I had to fight my instincts to try and mess with his emotions, "I had thought she and I were mates, but it was because of those surrounding us that I made the mistake."

I was met with a confused look from Leah's mother, and I was reminded that although she knew I was a vampire, she did not know of my gift.

"I am an empath, I can feel and manipulate other's emotions," I saw her nod her head in understanding and smiled when I didn't feel any other shift in her emotions, that wasn't the case for Billy, who all of the sudden was apprehensive and nervous. "When I arrived at the Cullen's home with Alice, it was clear she and I shared a bond, but it was never thought to be more than a strong friendship. When we joined the family, I might have made the mistake of projecting the feelings of those mated to Alice, and confusing the feelings around me for my own." I sighed as I admitted my mistake to Leah's mother, would she still accept me as her daughter's mate?

There was an uncomfortable silence settling in the room, and as I was prone to changing that at my home, it was hard not to do the same here.

"Who is to say you aren't doing that now?" Billy's gruff voice cut the silence and I was forced to glare at him, was he accusing me of what I thought?

The glare I got in return told me he was.

"Who's to say you aren't using your gift to make her think she's in love with you? It would be just like a leech, to use one of our own against us."

I growled.

What right did he have to question my feelings for Leah? I knew my own feelings, I would not make the same mistake twice.

"He can't use his gift on me."

Leah placed a hand on my shoulder, putting a small amount of pressure, as if to hold me back from attacking, making me feel ashamed that she thought I would.

Seth shifted besides me and I saw him look outside then to Billy.

"The pack is back."

Leah stiffened next to me, and I felt a bit of worry from her before it disappeared. I didn't like how I was never able to fully read Leah, sure I got a small grasp of what she was feeling, but never the same as with other people, I never fully understood her feelings.

"Mom stay inside," Seth spoke as he stood up, lifting me along with him. "Leah, you too."

"Hey why the hell do I have to stay?"

Seth ignored her and walked out of the house, dragging me with him.

Outside we were met with the pack, they were all just getting dressed and I turned to Sam, expecting him to say something about me crossing the treaty line.

"Damn leech!"

A boy rushed at me, and I was surprised when it was Jake who tried to stop him. The boy got past him, shifting before he reached me.

I could feel the rage coming from him, the anger radiating from the rest of his friends, it shocked me to know a person could feel this amount of rage.

Sure, back at home I had felt them angry, but this one in front of me was beyond enraged.

I eyed his movements and took notice of his actions.

I dodged every attack he tried to throw at me, not once touching him myself.

The other members of the pack weren't moving. Sam wasn't ordering this wolf to stop, in fact, it looked like if he was ready to join in.

I caught Jacob looking at me and he shook his head in disappointment.

"Paul, stop."

It was Jacob who spoke, and that surprised me.

I looked to Sam, only to feel resentment rolling off him.

"He's on our land Jake!"

The wolf called Paul had stopped attacking the moment Jacob spoke, but now it was Sam that was shaking.

"I will not stand to have this filth stand before me on my own land!"

Sam's body began vibrating and I ran to him, hitting his stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him and effectively stopping him from phasing.

"Idiot," Jacob looked down at Sam and shook his head.

The other members of the pack were all growling, but none showed any sign of phasing.

Jacob turned to Paul, who was now naked, "Go home, come back when you're dressed."

Paul walked away slowly, and growled at me before he took off.

Jacob knelt next to Sam and lifted him up.

"You will not attack this man again, do you understand?"

Sam did not meet Jacob's eyes and Jacob turned to the rest of the pack.

"Attacking a wolf's imprint is against our rules, unforgivable. Leah already has enough reason to challenge both Sam and Paul, you will not attack this vampire. Understood?"

I watched as each of the members nodded their heads.

"Good," Jacob tuned to me slowly and offered his hand, "I'm Jacob black, welcome to La Push."

I took his hand and was surprised when Seth leaped on my back.

"Great! Now we are all friends!" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

He dragged me away from Jacob and made me turn towards the house where Leah was standing at the door and her mother was hiding behind her.

Leah looked at me with worry in her eyes then she looked over Seth.

I walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"So, Jasper, I have something to ask of you," I turned my eyes to Jacob, to see him bowing his head slightly. "Will you stay to teach the pack how to fight?"

I heard Sam growl and Billy began yelling at his son, but Jacob kept his eyes on me, his head still slightly bowed. I watched in amazement as the rest of his pack did the same.

Except for Sam who was still growling at Jacob, and Paul who was just getting back, the pack was silently asking me to stay.

I turned to Leah silently asking her what she would like.

I saw her look at her mother and I knew what she would decide.

I turned to Jacob and nodded my head, earning a loud shout from Sam.

"Are you crazy? Inviting a fucking leech to live in La Push? What kind of leader does that?"

I turned to Jacob, and for the first time realized there had been a shift of power within the pack.

"We need him. If we are to learn to defend our people now and in the future."

Sam growled at me and lunged.

I wasn't worried about myself, he was acting on blind rage, much like a newborn vampire would, and I was an expert on dealing with those. There was the fact that Leah's mother was behind me, Jacob's dad was at my side and Sam was shifting into a wolf to attack.

Several things happened then.

Leah's mother fainted.

Billy's wheelchair tipped over.

I was pushed to the side.

And Leah erupted into a large wolf.

For the second time in the last few hours Sam backed away from Leah's massive form, his knees shook under him and I could feel the fear rolling off him, and several members of the pack.

Leah growled at Sam, her jaws inches away from his face.

I took notice of the obvious difference in their size, it was like comparing a Hummer to a small compact. Sam would never stand a chance in a fight with Leah.

To further embarrass Sam, Jacob spoke two words that I imagine would follow him for the rest of his life as a wolf.

"Sam, sit."

I watched in amazement as Sam's hind legs bent and he sat, all the time growling like a mad dog.

Jacob shook his head and went to help his father up.

"I will go speak to the elders about the change in Alpha, and to inform them that you will be residing on our land to teach the pack to fight."

I watched Jacob leave, his pack following closely behind him.

Only Seth stayed, and that was to help his mother inside.

I walked up to Leah and stroked her fur lightly.

I had only ever seen her like this three times.

When she attacked Victoria, when she ran with me to our house in Alaska and when she shifted only a few hours ago.

It was not a form she liked to be in around me, she had stated that it made our differences known, and she thought I would love her less because of it.

It was one of the few things we had talked about seriously.

What it meant for her to have imprinted on a vampire and how she felt about it.

In the end she told me she would love me no matter what, but she didn't seem to have the same reaction to the imprint that Sam or the other in the pack had had.

Where they instantly felt a connection to their human, never being able to stay away from them for too long, Leah felt more of a strong bond to my entire family and I. She thought this was because where Sam would one day give up his wolf to be with the human, Leah would remain wolf for eternity and spend it with a family of vampires.

If she felt a strong bond to only myself, she would think of every other vampire as enemy. Having a bond to my entire family enabled her to have that family and be with me.

She believes we truly were destined to be with one another, she fits in perfectly with the family.

Even Rosalie took to her faster than she took to Bella.

Leah's quiet bark caught my attention, and I watched as she lowered her body to the floor.

I watched her, unsure of what she expected me to do.

She stared at me and I laughed as I realized what I was expected to do.

"Surely you don't mean?"

Leah huffed and I shook my head.

"You're as large if not larger than a horse, but I can travel through the woods by myself."

Leah hit me in the chest with her head and knocked the wind out of me.

I could tell she was beginning to get irritated with me so I jumped on her back.

"This feels so improper."

Leah let out a laugh like bark and took off into the woods.

I was surprised at her speed.

Yes I knew she was faster than a vampire, but this was incredible, even I could barely differentiate one tree from another. Everything was a blur.

It seemed like seconds later that we neared a beach.

I thought she would stop, but instead she sped up, waiting until she was at the water's edge to jump.

We soared through the air for several seconds before landing roughly on an island that I would have never guessed could be reached in one leap.

Leah puffed her chest out proudly as she admired the distance she just leaped and turned to walk down a overgrown path.

I followed silently, not knowing where she was leading me.

The path was overgrown, but there was evidence that people had passed by here recently, I could smell humans having walked this way.

Leah slowed down as we came to an open field.

That's when I saw the tomb stones.

There were only a couple dozen of them, the one nearest to us was one that looked newer, and Leah walked over to it, sitting in front of it, and letting out a low howl.

I waited until she was done howling to approach her.

She turned to me with sad eyes, I felt hopeless for not being able to push better feelings into her.

I sat next to her, and stared at her father's grave.

I would stay by her side as long as she needed me.

As long as she wanted me.

* * *

**Again, not how it went in my head...But things are usually a bit different in there.**

**Review would be appreciated...and I will try to take the computer again tomorrow, see if I can manage another day with it...I doubt it, but I can only hope.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey!**

**My sister had to cook today^_^ I hadd a small amount of time with the computer, a few hours...and this came out.**

**It's Bella's POV...**

**Umm...thanks for reviewing...please continue to do so^_^**

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

"We should totally have a sleep over."

"We don't sleep Alice."

Alice stayed quiet for several seconds, her eyes roamed over her walls, studying the several sketches she had on the wall, before landing on me.

I saw her eyes light up and a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

It was a slow forming smile, the one that told me she was about to request something of me that I did not want to do.

"Bella."

Alice's eyes sparkled even in the darkness of her room.

We had been sitting here for hours talking about random things that were running through my head, including a few more embarrassing memories I didn't know I had.

Alice's favorite so far had been me admitting that my "first kiss" had been under the mistletoe when I was twelve, and that it had been with a girl.

I had never thought anything of it. It was a peck on the lips, lasted less than a second and I don't recall much of the girl. Alice however thought it was very "cute" and she kept trying to find out more about the girl, about what I felt during the half second she kissed me.

I honestly couldn't remember and don't know why it was running through my head now.

"Bella…"

Alice was crawling over to me slowly, her golden eyes shining in the dark.

It captivated me to see how much she resembled a cat in that moment, her piercing golden eyes, the way her shoulders rose and fell as she moved forward, the way her hips swayed.

It had me thinking of other things.

Things I had never dreamed of thinking about, things, that if I could still blush, I would be such a deep shade of red, a tomato would be jealous.

I shook my head slightly as I compared my human blush to a tomato, there seriously had to be something wrong in my head for me to be thinking of vegetables when I had an amazingly gorgeous vampire crawling to me in a seductive way.

Of course, I would think she wasn't doing so to seduce me. Knowing Alice, she was just crawling over here in what she deemed a completely innocent way just to request something of me that I would not agree to without some argument. Her looking seductive was just a way for her to make me susceptible to her various tactics and manipulate me into doing what she wanted me to.

I stared blankly at Alice for a moment.

Her face now inches away from mine, and closing in, ever so slowly.

I took in the beauty before me, wondering what on earth she wanted me to do.

"Bella."

Alice bit her lower lip, making me look at it and lean in slightly.

I had been an idiot not to see what was in front of me when I was human, an ass for going two whole months unsure of my feelings, even now I am a fool for thinking about so many things instead of just leaning in and…

Alice's muffled giggle made my insides skip and my heart grow butterflies.

_Wait, what?_

Alice's lips moved slowly against mine, it was nothing like the heated kiss we had shared at the store, nothing like it at all, but it held something more. A deeper meaning to the slow and innocent movement, her lips lingering over mine after she stopped.

There was a part of my mind.

The part that was newborn, that ran on newborn instincts, that was begging me to crash my lips against Alice's.

Begging me for a taste of her, to feel her, to _know _her.

That part of my brain seemed to be a very tempting thing to give in to, an idea I almost considered.

Seeing Alice's eyes lose their focus, and a seductive grin appear on her face told me that it was a real possibility that I could give in to my instincts.

Alice's reaction to the vision told me it would be more than alright to give in to them.

We were already in her room, on her bed, and she was already pretty much on top of me, it would be very easy to give in.

But of course, when did I ever give in to things so easily and without thinking them through?

I loved Alice, I knew this, and when you love someone as I loved Alice, things were bound to happen.

But not now.

"No, not now," Alice whispered, and I wondered if she had seen me try to explain why we couldn't do what we were both thinking about. "We have that date."

I smiled as she said those words.

The date.

Where should I take her?

Being vampires meant the traditional dinner and a movie was out of the question.

Yes, I had excellent control, but was I ready to go into town and sit in a crowded room for two straight hours?

No.

I had excellent control with my thirst, but even as a human I had little patience. I f I went to the theatre I would probably just end up nearly killing the humans.

"Hm…the movies are out of the question," Alice said as she slowly layed down on top of me.

She crossed her arms across my chest and rested her chin on them, leaving her face just inches from mine, tempting me ever so slightly with that pout of hers.

"We could go shopping."

I shook my head slightly at Alice's suggestion.

"That's not a date."

"Well with a newborn there is hardly much we can do. Most dates would include dancing, which Bella does not do, the movies, which Bella has never had patience for, dinner, though it is not recommended vampires ever hunt together and spending time alone is very hard to do when you have a family of vampires living under the same roof."

Alice finished with a huff and I had to laugh at how childish she looked.

What she had said was true however, it made me wonder how the Cullen's spent time alone.

"We leave the family for weeks at a time," Alice answered my unvoiced question and I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking for her to elaborate.

"When we need that time away from the family, alone, we go on a trip. Usually lasting only a few weeks."

I nodded slowly, I guess that meant she and Jasper would go out often.

"No, I thought Jasper had poor control, so I always made up an excuse not to leave the support of the family. Guess all this time it was Edward that was causing instability in Jasper and some distance would have probably done him good."

I stayed quiet after that, my mind wondering if Alice regretted not traveling with Jasper while she had the chance.

"So, Bella."

I stared into Alice's gleaming eyes and sighed.

"Hm?"

I gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Since a sleepover is out of the question," Alice sighed as I ran my hands through her hair. "Would it be ok if I drew?"

"Draw, paint, sketch. Do whatever you want Alice, you don't have to be right by my side."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and made to stand but Alice wrapped her hands around my waist.

"I wanted to draw you."

That made me freeze.

Draw me as in me posing?

"Yes, as in you posing. How else am I supposed to draw you silly?"

"Well I don't know, draw me sticking my tongue out, or in some outrageous outfit. That seems silly to me."

I laughed when Alice smacked my shoulder and couldn't help but push her off me playfully, causing her to tumble to the floor.

"That was mean."

I looked over the bed and laughed, "No that was unintentional," I offered my hand to help her up, but she tugged me to the floor, making me fall on her.

"So, dearest Bella," Alice said as she ran her hands up my side, "Will you let me draw you?"

I nodded slowly, not thinking clearly as her lips got ever so closer to mine.

"Excellent! Okay, so let's see what you'll be wearing."

I snapped out of my daze as Alice slipped away from me and moved into her closet.

"I am not playing Bella Barbie."

I stood and walked as far away from her closet as I could.

In this case it meant leaning against the window and watching her come out of the closet with a handful of clothes and a pout on her face.

We stood staring at each other for several seconds before she dropped the clothes and began frantically searching through several of her drawers.

I was about to go help her find what she was looking her but her shout stopped me.

"DON'T MOVE!"

I stayed in my place and watched as she raced out of the room, only to come back in with a blank canvas and several tubes of paint in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

Alice set up her station in less than a second and grinned at me.

"Painting silly!"

I looked down at my tattered clothes.

They were the ones that had been loaned to me by the Cullens. The ones that were practically shredded by Jake, and now that I thought about it, stank quite a bit.

"I'm a mess though."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and began gently stroking the canvas with the paintbrush.

I tried hard not to move, to be as still as I could, but although I was a vampire, staying still just didn't sit well with me.

Its like I had a constant electric current buzzing through me that told me I had to move in one way or another.

I don't know what this was doing to Alice's painting, but she didn't tell me anything about it.

Her eyes stayed glued to the canvas, only periodically moving to me, although I noticed that when she did look at me her eyes would linger on the tears on my shirt and I wondered if she wasn't using the painting as an excuse to openly gawk at me.

"As if I need an excuse, I have been openly _gawking_ at you since we met."

That comment had me with my mouth open and I stared at Alice in disbelief.

Had she seriously openly stared at me like that when I was human?

"Yes, you just never paid me any attention," I could hear the pout in her voice even though the canvas hid her face, "Now unless you want me to paint flies in your mouth shut it."

I closed my mouth, making Alice giggle when she heard my teeth hit each other.

"That's right Bella, fear my awesome painting capabilities."

I shook my head slightly at her strange behavior.

"Shouldn't you be done? Vampire speed and all?"

I say Alice's hair move slightly, indicating she was shaking her head.

"I can only go as fast as the paint lets me. It still has to dry you know."

I huffed in annoyance as she continued her methodical strokes on the canvas.

"Does that mean I will be standing here for days?"

Alice didn't answer, but I had the faint impression she had shrugged her shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do while I stand here and you paint?"

"Tell me more about your memories. It seems you remember more about your childhood now than when you were human."

I nodded my head and reclined against the window, I had been remembering a lot of things that I had never known when I was human. Like the kiss with the girl under the mistletoe.

"I got drunk once when I was fifteen."

The sound of Alice's brush against the canvas stopped for a second, and I waited for her to say something, but she resumed her actions shortly after.

"My mom's friend came over and took her out for the night. I thought the drink she brought might taste good, so I served myself some. It was a bit gross at first, it stung my throat and burned when it hit my stomach, but after the second glass it was different, and I just kept drinking until I had downed the whole bottle. I ended up in bed for a week…I never wan ted to touch another drop of alcohol."

"What about at Jake's party?"

Alice's painting had stopped, and her eyes were locked on mine, daring me to change the subject.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Mike wouldn't stop hitting on me, Jessica was bitching, Lauren was…well she was just _there_. One of the boys from the reservation offered me a drink, told me it would help me relax and ignore my 'friends'. I took it without question. I didn't notice the sting of the liquor until I was already too drunk to care. Jake was drunk too, I know that for a fact. What he said before was only to make you want to hurt him."

The image of Rosalie beating the shit out of the boy played in my mind and I shook my head at the stupidity of the boy. He had always known my feelings were only friendly, I had always been clear on that, but somehow he never understood.

"I am sure he won't make the same mistake twice though. He's just a boy Alice, he still doesn't know what love is."

"And you do?"

Alice looked at me from behind the canvas.

I didn't have an answer for that one.

She turned her attention back to the painting, leaving me to think about what she had asked.

Did I know what love is?

I thought I had fallen for Edward.

With his good looks…

That right there was enough to tell me it wasn't love, why hadn't I realized it earlier?

My thoughts then went to Alice.

How for so long I thought of her as a friend.

How I would be in lunch and casually look at her table, to catch her looking my way as well. Smiling when her eyes locked with mine. The way she always comforted me, hugged me, wasn't afraid to be her around me, always let me be me around her. She brought things out in me I didn't know where there. I felt comfortable around her, like myself. Nothing held me back from being me.

"I have an answer."

"For what?"

Alice didn't look up from the painting when she spoke, but I noticed there was a different tone in her voice, as if she was smiling.

"I know what love is."

"What is love Bella?"

I went to her, and gasped when I saw her half finished painting.

It was me, standing at the window, the moonlight framing my silhouette, but Alice was in my arms smiling up at me.

I turned to Alice and smiled, "You."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_It has been several weeks since that day._

_The day she disappeared._

_Disappeared, because as her father I think I would be able to __**feel**__ if she was dead. _

_If she was really gone._

_And I didn't feel it._

_I felt unimaginable pain that day, I knew my baby was hurt. But I didn't have that hole in my heart that told me I would never see her again, it hurt knowing she wasn't in front of me, but I knew, just __**knew**__ that she wasn't gone._

As I walked towards Sue's house I heard someone shouting in the woods, and my police instincts told me to rush and see what was going on.

It was difficult for me to move silently through the forest, but I managed.

It was a few yards into the forest that I came to a clearing. One that I didn't recall ever seeing before.

It looked like if the trees had been ripped right out of the ground.

I looked around and saw several boys from the reservation to my right.

They were all watching as Paul fought with another boy, someone too pale to be from the reservation, with curly blonde hair.

I recognized Jasper Cullen and stepped towards the group, none of them noticed my presence besides them, all were too caught up in the fight.

If you could call it that.

Jasper was jumping around Paul, smacking him across the back of his head, shoving him from behind, taunting him really.

Paul couldn't get a hold of him.

"Come on Paul, concentrate. Fight."

Jasper's voice chilled my core. He sounded like my old sergeant, cold and commanding.

"If you want a fight let me phase!"

Paul sounded enraged, and I noticed he was shaking.

"If you can't fight a vampire who's moving barely above human limits now, what makes you think you'll do any better as a wolf?"

_Vampire? Wolf? What are they talking about?_

Jasper moved behind Paul again, this time throwing him to the floor.

"I think we should let someone else try." Jasper said and began walking away from Paul. He turned and his eyes met mine.

I could tell he was shocked, but there was fear there as well.

I didn't have time to question why, because from behind him, Paul disappeared and was replaced by the biggest wolf I had ever seen.

I instinctively drew my gun and fired.

The wolf yelped and turned to me, pouncing at me.

The boys around me seemed to notice me for the first time. All of them shouted out at the same time, but Jasper was the one that moved to my side.

He was a blur, grabbing me roughly and lifting me off the floor.

He ran into the forest, I turned back in time to see several wolves now growling at the first, and Jake, standing in the middle staring after me.

After several minutes, and when I could no longer hear the wolves' snarling and barks, Jasper put me down.

I stumbled on my feet as I walked away from him.

"Chief Swan I know you have questions and I will explain."

I didn't let him finish, I drew my gun at him, holding it firmly, pointing at his heart.

"Charlie, I'll explain, I know you're wondering what I am, what you saw."

_I wasn't wondering anything. _

_I heard it from his own lips._

_Vampire, wolf._

"If you let me explain, me and my family-"

"I don't care about your family," I moved my gun to point at his head, "Where's my daughter."

* * *

**So, hello!**

**It's strange how I seem to write more when I have no time, than when I spend all day on the computer.**

**I _maybe_ have a job now..depending how I do...anyways, that just means less time on the computer...but I think it'll be ok.**

**Um, someone asked about the volturi coming into the story...I cant think of any reason to have them in it...so sorry, no volturi**

**Please review!**

**Pretty Pretty please...constructive criticism is welcome...I hav no idea if thats spelled right lol**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (Yay the new year approaches!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello**

**Been a while...**

**Im trying to come up with the ending for this story.**

**I just feel like its a bleh story, so I cant think of how to end it...**

**Anyways...**

**Short chapter.**

**Charlie is back in the next one...**

**R&R**

* * *

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Charlie's heartbeat was steady, its rhythm far too controlled for a human in his situation.

He had just seen a bunch of boys change into wolves in front of his eyes, he had traveled through the forest at high speeds on the back of a boy seemingly half his age, yet his heartbeat was steady, rhythmical.

His face was set in seriousness, his eyes angered, and his gun was steady in his hands.

Jasper admired the law enforcer in front of him. He would have been proud to fight alongside such a brave man in any war.

Charlie's gun moved from pointing at Jasper's head to pointing at his chest.

"Tell me where she is."

Jasper sighed and dropped to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed and looked up at Charlie.

"We aren't supposed to let humans know."

Charlie's facial expression didn't change, and the gun remained pointed at Jasper.

"Maybe you can't but I'll tell him."

Jasper's lips twitched into a small smile as Leah came through the trees.

He could feel the surprise in Charlie but the outward appearance of the human never changed, and Jasper was glad he didn't turn the gun on his girlfriend.

"Can you put the gun down? It won't do him any harm."

Charlie lowered the gun, but he didn't put it away.

Leah sighed and looked at Jasper, "I think you should inform your family about what's happened, and tell them to expect us within the week."

Jasper nodded and turned to Charlie, "I see where Bella gets it from now."

Charlie didn't know what the boy was talking about but he nodded at him anyways, putting his gun away when the boy disappeared into the trees.

"Before I start," Leah walked up to Charlie and smiled at him, "Jacob told me to apologize for Paul's actions, and he hopes you understand that the other boys only changed to stop him from attacking and protect you."

Charlie nodded.

Leah smiled at Charlie, she too admired the man's calm, it would make it easier to tell him of the world he didn't know existed.

"Do you remember our legends?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Here?"

Alice shook her head at Emmett as he moved the painting to another wall.

"Alice, I've been doing this all day, are you going to pick a spot or not?"

Alice sighed and shook her head.

"You can put it down Emmett, I don't know where to put it."

Emmett gently put the painting on the floor and walked over to his younger sister, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Maybe the paintings missing something?"

Emmett eyed the painting.

It was perfect in his eyes, the love it showed between his two sisters, it was beautiful and breathtaking, but he knew Alice could be picky, maybe she thought there was something wrong.

"No Emmett the painting is perfect."

Alice walked to it and touched Bella's face.

She had been careful to paint Bella as close to perfection as she could, which had meant adding all the imperfections Bella had seen in herself as a human.

There were few, and barely noticeable, but they were there and made Bella Bella.

"Where is she?" Alice turned to Emmett who shrugged his shoulders.

"Went hunting by herself in the morning and hasn't returned. Can't you see her?"

Alice shook her head, "She is still blurry to me. I see bits and pieces."

"It's her gift isn't it?"

Alice nodded her head at Emmett, "A shield if I am not mistaken."

"How does she shield your power though? I don't understand."

Alice shrugged her shoulders at Emmett and wondered the same thing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella sighed as she ran through the forest.

She had been out hunting for a while now, and although her thirst was quenched long ago, she couldn't find it in her to return home.

She had the urge to mark Alice.

That was not a bad thing, but Bella wanted to go on that date.

It was important to her that before they officially became a couple, they went on at least one date.

She knew there would be more. That her eternity by Alice's side would be filled by countless amounts of dates, but it was important that they had one before their eternity together began.

Bella sighed and stopped her run, only just realizing she was hundreds of miles away from her home.

She had never ventured this far on her own. As a newborn, everyone still thought that she could easily snap and go on a human killing rampage so there was usually someone with her.

She had managed to sneak away this time because Carlisle was at work, Esme and Rosalie went shopping, and Emmett and Alice were trying to find a place for Alice's painting.

Bella smiled.

She knew that Alice didn't know where to put it.

The moment it was finished she had seemed lost as to what to do with it.

The good thing was, that Bella had the perfect place for it.

Bella smiled and turned to head back home, trying to run as fast as her feet could carry her.

She had been away from Alice for far too long.

She was growing restless and longed to be near her pixie.

What had it been already?

A day or two?

A week at the most.

Bella shook her head as she tried to figure out how many days she had spent away from home.

She lost track of time easily, very easily. That was another reason she was not allowed to go out hunting on her own. She would get lost in her own thoughts and hours would pass by.

Of course, for a vampire hours were nothing, but it still worried the family, even more so, because for her hours turned into days easily.

She figured if she kept her speed up she would be home within a day, two at most.

Bella smiled to herself as she thought of holding Alice in her arms once more, the thought only urged her to run faster.

* * *

**Um...nothing to say...**

**just review, and thankks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So...um...It's been a year...exactly a year...I didn't know that...I've been working...which is hardly an excuse...and I had no idea what to do next...which is also not an excuse...and this update might be total crap...but I was finally able to sit and write so i had to post it...which is when i noticed its been a year...**

**Sorry...**

* * *

When I approached the tree line I could make out Alice sitting in front of the house. She was covered in snow and my heart ached thinking that I had worried Alice by being gone so long.

The moment Alice heard me, she stood up and shook the snow off of herself.

I slowed down to watch her.

My memories weren't all back yet, but now I was remembering the day I first saw her.

How she walked into the cafeteria practically dancing her way to her table.

I smiled as she ran towards me, her arms outstretched, ready to hug me.

At the last moment I moved to the side.

It caught her off guard, and I saw a bit of disappointment on her face, but as quickly as I moved away from her I moved towards her, grabbing hold of her hand, and putting one around her waist.

I closed my eyes and moved around.

To what music I couldn't say.

There was just something replaying in my head.

I hadn't noticed before, but it went along with the repetitive chanting of Alice in my head.

It was music, her name playing over and over in my head was to a song.

I moved to it, I didn't dance as a human, I knew I didn't, but my movements now felt familiar.

I thought about it and slowly a blurry picture of myself stumbling around the room, in Alice's arms came to me.

There was music in the background…

"_What made you do this Bella? As far as I know you hate the idea of dancing."_

_Bella's eyes were trained on her feet as she stepped on Alice again, and although she knew the vampire hadn't felt it she apologized._

_When Alice only laughed Bella looked at her. _

"_I figured if anyone could teach me to dance it would be you. Being so good at it and all."_

_Alice nodded and lifted Bella's head when the girl tried to look at her feet again._

"_First off forget your feet."_

_Bella blushed as Alice smiled up at her but nodded._

"_Second close your eyes."_

"_But I'll step on you."_

"_I don't feel it don't worry."_

_Bella did as she was told and closed her eyes._

"_Listen to the music, relax, breathe, and just move. I'll lead."_

_Bella tried to follow Alice but somehow she stumbled._

"_Come on Bella, relax, forget about yourself, and just feel the music."Alice whispered in Bella's ear._

_Without knowing why, Bella inclined her head towards Alice's._

_She wanted to hear that voice in her ear again._

_She sighed and noticed how soft Alice's hands were against hers, not like Edwards._

_How when she held her she seemed to fit comfortably._

_Bella's heart ached as she felt the need to have Alice closer._

_She smiled when Alice's hold on her tightened and they glided around the room._

I am not sure how long we danced that day, I am not sure why I had asked her to teach me, or how it had ended.

I just know that that's when my feelings for her started.

When I noticed her voice, her looks her amazing eyes.

I sighed as I moved us around in the snow. My eyes were still closed but I could tell she was smiling.

She had started to hum the song we had danced to that day, and I smiled as Alice's name stopped repeating in my head. Being replaced by the song.

Oh, I had wanted to kiss her that day. But I had restrained myself. Thinking how awful it was of me to be thinking such things. How she would hate me.

I slowed our movements and opened my eyes to see Alice beaming up at me.

This time, I kissed her.

Without letting my fears get the best of me, forgetting about our deal about our date.

This was Alice, my Alice.

Who I loved.

Maybe it wasn't a good moment.

It certainly wasn't private, but I didn't really think about anything as my lips moved away from hers.

As I lay a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck.

My bite wasn't nearly as violent as hers, and wouldn't leave such and obvious scar.

But every once of my love went into it.

It was a strange feeling that came over me.

Like an intense fire, but it didn't burn not bad. It filled me with warmth and absolute joy.

Alice's hold on me tightened as I finally removed my mouth from her neck, and I was taken by surprise when her lips crashed into mine.

It was a different kind of feeling now as she kissed me. I felt complete.

Alice pulled away and I wondered if my smile was as big as the one she wore now.

"That, felt…"

"Incredible." I finished as I kissed her lightly.

"Yes, that's one word for it." She said as her eyes studied my face. "I guess the hunt went well?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Good," Alice whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to do now, but I would be happy to stand here forever with Alice in my arms.

"While that seems like a wonderful idea Bella I still need to figure out where to hand the painting in my room. Emmett tried to help but I just don't see it.

I nodded slowly and removed my arms from around her, only to grasp her hand in mine and lead her inside.

I didn't speak as I entered her room, I just walked in and grabbed the painting.

Alice was slightly confused at first but then she smiled as she saw me head towards my room.

They had made mine bigger, since I was a new born, but I was hardly ever in here. Spending most of my time with Alice.

Now as I walked in I went and hung the painting on one of the walls, next to a picture I had of Alice and me in school.

It was wrinkled and slightly torn, Leah had had to get it from my house. But it was the only thing I had had of Alice.

Now as I put the painting up I thought that I had an eternity to fill the wall with memories.

"Yes lots of memories. The first can be of that date you still owe me."

I looked down at Alice and smiled, "Oh yes that date."

Her eyes had darkened a little bit and sighed as I felt certain…_feelings_…begin to rise.

"Can I ask a question?"

Alice hummed in response as her hand moved slowly up and down my arm.

"Do you mind if we move things a lil bit quicker?"

Alice smiled, "Is that your way of saying you are trying to get me in bed?"

If I was human I would have blushed.

But now I only laughed as I looked around my empty room, "Well actually you might have to settle for the carpet if it's alright with you."

Alice slapped my shoulder and I laughed as she shook her head.

"I never thought I would ever hear you joke about this."

I looked down at her, "Who's joking?" I asked as I pushed her to the floor.

I had always thought, or planned actually, that my first time would be romantic. Preferably after I was married to the man I loved. There would be candles, rose petals, the stuff you see in romantic movies. In books, but the days I spent with Alice were better than anything I could have thought up as a human.

"You know we need to stop soon."

I looked at Alice silently asking her why.

She bit her lip and kissed me for a few minutes, before pulling away.

"They haven't bothered us yet. Why can't we stay in here a little longer."

Alice smiled, "It's not about them. Jasper is coming back."

I growled at the mention of his name.

Although I was now for all intents and purposes mated with Alice, and I had given all of me over to her. I still didn't like knowing he had been here first, that he would always hold a place in her heart.

Alice ran her fingers through my hair and sighed, "He is bringing someone with him."

"Leah would understand if we stayed in here."

This time it was Alice who growled.

I tried to bring her closer, but she stood up and moved away.

"Not Leah."

This time she sounded worried, and I sat up, reaching for my clothes.

"Ok, well when will they get here and who are they bringing?"

Alice sighed, "I should have told you sooner, but then I got distracted. You should have had time to prepare and now he's gonna walk in on this…"

I stood up to try and calm her down, but I didn't get to steps near her when the door was opened.

I would have yelled at the intruder, but my jaw had hit the floor when I saw the man before me.

I couldn't for the life of me remember how to move.

His brown eyes looked me over slowly, and I watched as he rubbed his palm against his cheek removing the tears that were beginning to fall.

Even with my vampire reflexes and senses I didn't expect his hug.

I stood still as my father hugged me and cried in my arms. Watching as Alice slowly exited the room. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

**It's kinda 2 am...and i work later today...but yeah..If anyone does read this, sorry...**


End file.
